Harry Potter and the Den of Darkness
by Moony-sama
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived sixteen years ago is back for his sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It’s barely a week into the term and Harry has landed himself in horrendous trouble by Professor Snape, notices mysterious arriva
1. Default Chapter

****

Harry Potter and The Den of Darkness

__

By Moony-sama

****

Disclaimer: Oki, I was bored and I wanted to write this 'cause I had this really strange dream and all the ideas me and my friends seem to think up and yesh. I only own two or three characters in this story – my good friend Jacs is madly in love with Dan Radcliffe and Harry, so I just had to put her in there. I'll mention my other OC later. The rest is J.K. Rowling's. And this is set at the beginning of Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts. I take a disliking to Pansy Parkinson – and she's all of a sudden turned into a real bitch towards Harry or whoever and I want her to die. Draco is MINE – well, anyone's but HERS. Oh, and Professor Lupin's back because I said so…how could you not want to read about him? And please excuse Cho's _non-character_ sort of thing… in other words I've sort of got her out of character, but… I just had to, for my friend Jacs' sake .; drool Neways, R/R please! Ja ne

****

Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who lived sixteen years ago is back for his sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's barely a week into the term and Harry has landed himself in horrendous trouble by Professor Snape, notices mysterious arrivals and meets a rare wolf breed. Though all these hints add up to the core of the problem, and Harry ends up finding out all this suffering was for a good cause – an old friend returns.

****

Chapter one

__

The night flowers

His thumb twitched at his side, while his heart pounded faster then he could handle. Small flicks of sweat began to drift down his forehead, as he waited for the rusty old hinges of the door behind him to slam open, and hear the terrifying footsteps of a man he wasn't to happy on seeing this year; so early this year.

Harry Potter, the jet black haired, green eyed and forehead scared boy was standing inside the Potions master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry's office, the one and only Professor Severus Snape. Harry could see his glasses beginning to fog up due to his heavy breathing, but didn't dare to find the moment to clean them.

He was waiting for Snape to return, return from seeing his head of house teacher Professor McGonagall about an incident that occurred earlier in the day. Harry began to feel his neck stiffen up, and his fingers twitching at his side. His nerves were shivering like mad, and his teeth beginning to dig into his bottom lip.

It had only been about three days into Harry Potter's 6th year at Hogwarts, and already he had broken the rules and was in waiting for his punishment. This wasn't new to him; every year somehow he managed to break the rules no matter what he did, but for some reason this year he didn't feel to confident about facing his fears and getting his sentence for what he did.

The other day while attending Potions class, Snape taught the class how to make a simple potion. While brewing the potion though, Draco Malfoy the slick Slytherin's cauldron exploded – and his uniform was covered in unpleasant substances. At this moment in time, Snape's eyes had drifted to Harry, who had accidentally laughed at this mishap. Snape however, let his grudge for Harry get the better of him and called for him in his office after class, along with Hermione Granger the muggle born student and Ron Weasley the redhead with freckles.

He didn't even attempt to inform his Potions master that it wasn't him; his truth telling to Snape would only land him into more trouble. He had been use to getting blamed for things he had never done, was no different to him.

So Harry, Hermione and Ron waited in Snape's office after class, waiting for Snape to arrive after he had an encounter with Filch just outside. When they were waiting though, Ron had discovered the term's overview for their Potions class, and couldn't help but pick it up and read it. When Hermione insisted he put it back, somehow Harry went back and tripped over a large bottle of what looked to be flower parts – ones Hermione informed were going to be used in a potion Snape was going to brew next lesson.

Snape had come in at the wrong time after that. He then sent both Hermione and Ron off to their next class; but kept Harry in. And this was where he was now. Snape had gone off to inform McGonagall of the _misfortune_ that had occurred in his office, leaving Harry feeling like he had no soul – it was too overcome with fear.

__

Just tell him it was an accident, Harry thought to himself, gripping the side of his cloak as he thought, _what's the worst he could do? I'm too use to month long detentions now, maybe he'll –_

But Harry's thoughts and predictions were interrupted by the hinges of the door behind him being forced open, compelling a cold wind to pick up behind Harry's back. Harry didn't dare to look around to the human behind him. Instead he stayed completely still and waited for Snape to come around to his desk and begin to yell.

In the corner of his eye, Harry saw Snape move around to the back of his desk and took a seat, right before looking up to Harry with a sour face. He was now completely visible to both Harry's eyes. Nothing had changed about his appearance – he was still the same pale skinned, greasy black haired Potions master with the forever acerbic look painted on his face. His hand moved slowly towards the quill sitting in a small bottle of ink in front of him, but then stopped within a centimeter of reaching it.

'Mr _Potter_,' he said grimly, his unfathomable vocal tone sending a shiver down Harry's back, 'let us start with incident one…'

Harry was able to swallow a gulp after hearing the Professor's voice, while continuing to clasp the side of his cloak. Snape's hand then reached out for the quill again and took it into his hand, and began to write something down on the paper in front of him.

'Detonating Mr Malfoy's _Wolfeckna _potion was the first today –'

'But I didn't,' Harry heard himself say, 'I… I didn't blow up his cauldron, I swear to you I didn't –'

'I don't _need _for you to _swear _at me, Mr Potter,' his lip curled with a sour look at Harry, 'I have enough evidence to backup my belief on knowing _you _were the cause of it –'

'But, what evidence do you have? Where _is _your backup case?' Harry asked, not able to be in control over his words. He knew that was a big mistake though – he could see the amount of antagonism build up within Snape's deep brown eyes. Harry looked away from him, knowing that now he had pushed his luck of getting out of this.

'Second, you totally _destroyed _my essential ingredients for a major part of my work… for that not _only _will you serve detention for the next two months but your signed excursion to Hogsmeade this year will be cancelled – '

'Why?' Harry felt himself force out; knowing inside his mind this was over doing it. Snape's face tensed at his words, before he removed himself from his seat, hovering over Harry. Harry could feel the cool gush of wind sweep by him as Snape's glares became deadlier.

'Why? _Why_? I'll tell you why Potter, for one who destroys my work doesn't _deserve _such enjoyment! I have spoken to Professor McGonagall and it's off! Mark my words Potter, the next two months that you are on detention with me will be the hardest time of your life!' Snape spat, his eyebrows now fully narrowed at their lowest. 'If you only _knew _how important that ingredient was… a life could be lost thanks to the likes of _you_.'

Harry felt his words die in the back of his throat. He had been waiting for this year at Hogsmeade to come, and all the effort he had put into having the Dursleys sign his form was now a waist. As his heart died in his chest, Snape turned his back on Harry and pointed to the ground where the ingredients he had knocked over was still in the same position it was ten minutes ago. What could have been so important about them?

'Now,' he heard Snape's voice suddenly become calmer, 'I have work to do… fifty points have been taken from Gryffindor, and you aren't allowed to leave here until this mess is cleaned up.' He then turned his back on Harry, and moved out of the room – his cold breeze following behind him. Harry pushed his hand up to his forehead and whipped the small droplets of sweat, and then looked over to where he had knocked the bottle over.

He moved over to it quietly, and leant down at the side of it. After noticing the bottle didn't have a label, he saw a little bit of paper along side one of the dead flowers. He had remembered Snape saying something about this sort of flower being a night flower, one that could only be kept alive if it lived within the air captured from the night or night itself. They were dead now.

Harry moved his hand across to where he saw the little bit of paper up, and flipped it over to the side where he recognized Snape's cursive handwriting done in black ink.

'_Substances from dark forest_,' he read, noticing that there was nothing else on the paper. He then looked to where he saw the sun slowly moving behind the clouds, and the day beginning to get dimmer. Without thinking another thought, Harry grasped the sides of the now empty bottle, and forced as many of the dead flowers he could in. After finally getting all of them in with out crumbling them, he hid the large glass bottle under his cloak, and tried to move as fast as possible out of the room.

'Fifty points gone… two months of Snape… and my Hogsmeade excursion cancelled… the price I have to pay for not blowing up Malfoy's potion and knocking over some flowers…' Harry's depressed voice echoed around the hall as he walked with Ron towards where they were to meet Hermione. The day was soon going to end, and night would form. Both Ron and Harry had just finished their last class, which was Divination, and had just got off the frustrating moving staircases.

'He's a bit harsh on you don't you think?' Ron spluttered, itching the side of his nose as they continued to walk along the dim corridors. Harry shrugged a bit, before he sighed and looked down to the ground. He then looked back up to his redheaded friend, and tried to smile.

'He will always find a reason to get me into trouble, one day he might actually succeed in getting me expelled.'

'Na, you're Harry Potter; doubt you'll be expelled, not in a million years.' Ron protested.

Harry forced a laugh at Ron's words, but looked away with thought. True, his name got him by a lot – in the Wizard world anyway. Deep down he knew he couldn't imagine Dumbeldore actually expelling him, but always had the forming picture on the back of his mind. As his years at Hogwarts passed, the picture began to fall into position.

'Anyway, as we knows its just Snape,' Ron continued on, 'he'd take points from Gryffindor even if you sneezed in class.'

'Harry, Ron,' came a familiar female's voice, 'are you both quite ready?'

Both boys looked up to see Hermione Granger – one of the smartest students in the school. Her below shoulder length frizzy hair and hazel brown eyes were always the first things both Harry and Ron noticed, causing them to know straight away it was Hermione. She stood holding something, something that made her hands and lower half of her arms invisible.

'You've got it already?' Harry asked, noticing the thing she was holding was his father's invisibility cloak – the first Christmas present he had ever got from his parents, in his first year at Hogwarts. She nodded briskly, before turning to Ron with her predictable glare.

'Someone left the door open in the boy's dormitories, I suspected Ron.'

'Wohh?' Ron scoffed, screwing up his face at the female Gryffindor, 'why _me_? I wasn't the last out!'

'Yeah you were,' whispered Harry, allowing a small smile to appear on his face, 'remember, you pushed Neville Longbottom out when he was complaining about his Divination homework –'

'Alright, point taken.' Scoffed Ron, giving another delectable smile to Hermione who was simply ignoring him. She then however looked over to Harry, and handed him the cloak before she opened her mouth.

'You do know, I don't think this is right,' she said to him, tilting her eyebrows the slightest bit, 'I think we should just leave Snape get the ingredients himself. I mean, if we _were _able to get them back without anyone knowing, and you got them in Snape's office without _him _knowing, what is your plan for when Snape asks you how they got there? Stupid really, I just think it would be getting you into more trouble –'

'But,' Harry stopped her, 'Snape began to go on about how they were essential; what if they were for Lupin's _werewolf_ potion or something? Look, you don't have to come, but I want to go and get them before it's too late.'

Harry then turned his back on both Hermione and Ron, feeling a hex of worry overcome his mind. Never the less, he began to move off in the other direction, Ron beginning to follow him. Ron then looked back to see if Hermione was coming, and gave her a funny expression. She then sighed at him, and slowly but surely began to follow behind them.

'Alright I'll come,' Harry heard Hermione say behind them, 'but it's not going to change my opinion, just to let you know.'

'Anyway,' Ron changed the subject suddenly, causing Hermione to lower her eyebrows a tint, 'did you hear Harry's punishment?'

Hermione looked to the back of Ron's head, and shook hers.

'What was it?'

'Fifty points off,' Harry told, 'two months detention and my Hogsmeade cancelled.'

'What?' Hermione barked, sending a small fright wave onto Ron, 'Cancelled? He can't do that can he?'

'Yeah he can,' Harry informed her, 'he's already talked to Professor McGonagall about it. As far as I know, I'm not going…'

'Now that's uncalled for,' Hermione growled. 'You should go have a word to Professor McGonagall about that, Snape's being far to hard on you.'

'That's why I think whatever I knocked over was really important, I mean if it was just a simple ingredient that was easy to come by, I might of got it slightly easier.' Harry mumbled. Ron could see in the corner of his eye, Hermione reaching down into her cloak for something. She then pulled out a little hand sized book reading, _'The everyday Wizard hand book of Potions'_ and held it up.

'I browed this from the library,' she told them, causing Harry to stop in his tracks and turn around to Hermione along with Ron. 'It's a standard book of potions. Although, the flower looking things aren't in here. I wish I knew the name – notice he didn't have it printed on the bottle?'

'He had something on the bottle,' Harry mentioned. He then felt down into the inside pockets of his cloak where he had both the bottle and the piece of paper he found earlier, and pulled out the paper. 'All it says is _substances from dark forest_, meaning they're from the dark forest. All I know is that they are a night flower, and they only come out at night.'

Ron then pointed to where the dim light source was coming from before looking towards the half moon floating in the sky.

'It will be dark soon, give it about half an hour.'

'And in that time Harry, we could go and check up on night flowers in the library. It might also give me some background on what sort of potions we will be brewing this term.' Hermione told thoughtfully, changing their directions so it was towards the Hogwarts library. Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione without her seeing, getting a smirk from Harry as he did.

'Another A report card to hand on the Hermione-wall-of-fame?' Ron asked sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's statement, and placed the book back in her pocket.

'My grades this year is important.'

'More then the last?' Ron asked, sarcastically again.

'For your information, _Ronald_, year six and seven are the most important years in Hogwarts. If you flunk this year, there's really no point in going on.'

Ron didn't bother to say something back to Hermione. He just continued following Harry towards the school library.

As soon as the three Gryffindor students entered the library, Argus Filch gave them a dirty look. He stood over in a corner, all crouched up, unbrushed greasy hair and stroking his cat, Mrs Norris. Harry looked away from him as the walked threw the library, now letting Hermione take the lead.

'Night flowers…' she whispered to herself, beginning to search threw a shelf. 'Ah, here we go.' Hermione sparked, pulling out a rather old and tatty looking black book blew the dusk off and clutched it close to her chest.

'Is that even what they're called?' asked Ron. Harry shrugged a bit while Hermione completely ignored his question. He gave a small snort as Hermione began to flick threw the pages of the old looking book.

'The reference should say something…' she mumbled, looking each page up and down. 'Oh there, page three thousand and twenty four.' Hermione then flicked to the page number she read, and began scanning it up and down.

'Hay Harry,' Ron looked towards Harry, a now more brightful look overcame his face. 'Remember, the _Marauder's map_? The one Fred and Gorge gave you in third grade? Use that again, it will show you all the directions!'

'_No_!' growled Hermione, who had her ear open at Ron's words. 'You've used that thing _quite _enough! What do you plan to do when Snape asks you to attend detention on that day?'

'Did he say, all of your Hogsmeade trips were canceled?' asked Ron, completely ignoring Hermione's statement. Harry gave a slight shrug at him, before looking down to Hermione.

'But Hermione,' he mumbled, 'I really want to go this year.'

'Yeah, let the poor bloke go,' Ron told her shamefully, patting Harry over the back. Hermione narrowed her eyebrows up to both Ron and Harry, right before shaking her head again.

'It's against the rules – '

'What are you going to do about it when he _does _come?' protested Ron, frowning towards the brunet girl. 'Go tell Professor McGonagall?'

'No…' sighed Hermione, turning away from Harry. 'I wouldn't tell on you Harry – I just think you're pushing your luck. I mean, what if you are caught? Now you would be in more trouble then you are now.'

'I won't be,' Harry said straight. 'Don't worry; I'll be extra careful. Now, did you find anything on that flower?'

'_Kozmose_, more commonly known as the _night flower_, is an interesting flower, which only grows and blooms in the night.' Hermione began reading, not noticing the happy look that was now spread across Ron's face.

'Well duh,' grunted Ron. 'Why would it grow in the day if it was a _night flower_?'

'Shhh! Now… it says it's usually used in brewing advanced sanity potions, and is usually something to do with _immortal _creatures.' She said, looking down to the book's words with confusion floating around in her mind. 'Not used much at _all_. At the max, three potions.'

'Advanced sanity potions? Immortal creatures? Bloody nut case if you ask me!' told Ron, now having his arms crossed and shaking his head. Harry however, looked down to Hermione with suspicion; wondering what it was referring to when it said what it said.

'You mean,' he spoke, 'Lupin's sanity potion? For when he transforms into a werewolf that is, the potion Snape makes him to keep his sanity?'

'No,' Hermione said almost straight away. 'It says here this flower is almost impossible to come by, and potions including it is barely ever brewed. The other ingredients don't look familiar to me though, they all look way too complicated.'

'Surprising,' Ron said sarcastically, 'Mione found something she didn't know!'

'Oh shut up _Ronald_… no, I've never seen this kind of potion before, I'll have to borrow this book out and read about it.'

'But,' Harry forced words out of his mouth, not quite sure on why he needed these ingredients. 'Why would Snape want to make something like that?'

'Sounds fishy to me if you ask me,' Ron said, 'when it says immortal, it means someone like… you-know-who, doesn't it?'

Hermione didn't answer for a moment, while Harry's suspicion was rising. Her finger led down the page, and before Ron had a chance to say something else, the brown-haired girl shook her head.

'No,' she told them. 'None of the three potions would have any effect on you-know-who, unless he was a Vampire…it seems to refer to _Vampires_. Like, keeping its sanity or memories; you know, after someone's been bitten, they go insane? Can't go into the sunlight and have an urge for blood?'

'So now you're telling me there's Vampires in the school! One of the blonde students sorted into Ravenclaw the other day looked like a Vampire – now the whole bloody school's infected!' Ron chocked, throwing his hands down at his side. 'What next? Lupin's family pack of werewolves move to the school?'

Hermione glared up to Ron, shaking her head at his words. She then closed the book, and turned around to both him and Harry.

'It's probably for tomorrow's lesson – and _no _Ron, why would he want to? Keep a Vampire's sanity? It would be cruel, really cruel. Snape _is _cruel, but he wouldn't be _that _cruel.' She croaked, pushing herself up right before taking hold of the book.

'How's that meant to be cruel?' inquired Ron, giving Hermione a dirty look. Harry then was knocked out of his deep thoughts, and turned to Ron with a vacant expression printed across his face.

'Well, just think Ron, if you were a Vampire, and your sanity was brought back to you, it would be a pretty brutal thing to do. You'd be cursed to walk the earth as the living dead, and if you were sane and completely the same as you were in your mind before you were attacked, you wouldn't really like the idea of sucking off of someone's neck in order to survive. Would Snape be that cruel?' he asked then, turning to Hermione.

'I wouldn't think so, I mean, who would be important enough for him to have to be able to keep their sanity? Besides, I think it's all rot. There's no Vampires around, and he's brewing the potion for class tomorrow.'

Hermione reopened the book and continued reading down the page, while Ron stood trying to read over her shoulder. Harry however, felt a cold aurora's presents within the library. He then noticed fog. Light amounts of fog floating above him, forming like a cloud. Whispers then filled Harry's ears, but he couldn't quite make out what the whispers were saying… then just when he thought he was imagining things, he felt the pressure of a hand on his shoulder.

Harry shot around, alarming Hermione and Ron by his actions. He then looked hard at the space behind him, his eyebrows tensed with confusion. Hermione looked up to him, while Ron turned to him with an unsure look spreading across his face.

'Harry?' Hermione asked.

'You all right?' asked Ron.

Harry looked down to them, the confusion in his eyes rising.

'Did, did you two see anyone behind me?'

'What?' snorted Ron.

'No Harry, why?' asked Hermione. 'But were you whispering?'

Harry's face became whiter at the moment, before he took another look behind him. He then looked up to the fog, which was now drifting out an open window – revealing that the day was now night. Harry then turned back around to Hermione and Ron, and nodded.

'I heard whispering… I don't know what they were saying though… come on, it's dark – let's go get some food then replace them.'

The three students had now left the library, and had gone down to the great hall for their dinnertime feast. Hermione, Harry and Ron talked over what had happened in the library, but then was interrupted by Pansy Parkinson, who offhandedly asked Ron had he _shagged _Hermione, which caused him to put Pansy at the top of his hating list – just above Snape. This year Ron was making a hate list – and so far, it was mainly Snape, Pansy and Draco. Half way threw dinner, the three students had left, and with the use of Harry's father's invisibility cloak, they were able to safely make it into the dark forest – in search of the Kozmose flowers; the night flower.

'Harry, we don't even know where to start searching first!' came the whispered snap from Hermione as she pushed a branch away from her face.

Harry turned around to Hermione and Ron, who were struggling to make their way through the over grown trees.

'I know, but we have to at least try. This may not be the best start off to the year, but I reckon if I just get these flowers, it might get better. Would be nice if I could make this year a good year.'

'That's what you said last year though…' mumbled Ron as he looked above him to where a spider's web was.

'But still, if we get caught being in here, at this hour of the time without a Professor we'll get in even more trouble then you knocking over the plants. Why can't we just go back now and not get points taken off Gryffindor, then let Snape get them himself?' asked Hermione looking Harry in the eye.

Harry simply shook his head with out even thinking about what she just said. She was right though; but he didn't want to risk his ears, knowing they would experience eternal ringing after the yelling he would get from Snape when he did find out he had gone into the dark forest without anyone knowing and got him the ingredients.

'No, Snape wanted those plants for something, something so important that he wouldn't tell us. Look, you don't have to get into trouble Hermione, just go back now if you don't want to be caught.'

'Did you ever clean up the mess in his office?' Ron asked him quietly, dodging a hanging spider in front of his face. Harry looked back at Ron threw his glasses, a small grin overcoming his serious face.

'I'm not that dimwitted Ron.'

Harry continued to venture on into the dark forest with Hermione and Ron following him close behind. As the half moon's beam of white light became harder to see due to the over grown branches forming the canapé far up above the heads of the three Hogwarts students. As they continued to move off further into the darkness, the fog became thicker and the cold breeze more effective to the skin of Ron.

'God, bloody cold out here don't you reckon?' mumbled Ron, breaking the silence as he clutched his arms around his chest with a vacant expression. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to push her way threw the undersized vines, and Harry didn't seem to bother to turn around at Ron's words. Ron sensed the sudden tension between both Hermione and Harry, and knew it was best if he just kept his mouth shut and didn't interfere. For once it wasn't _him _and Hermione.

'I still think it's wrong…' muttered Hermione, glaring at the back of Harry.

'You didn't have to come you know,' said Ron not looking her in the face, 'if you're going to complain then why did you come in the first place?'

Hermione didn't bother to answer back with something stylish, and tried to ignore the fact that he was right. Ron kept walking, felling his temptation of having the last say suddenly die down into a relived feeling.

Harry stopped all of a sudden, and in front of him was a large blue-green coloured tree with bright orange and purple coloured flowers. It was also almost covered in light green coloured vines with nothing but thorns on them. Then there was the over sized grass surrounding it, making it hard to actually reach the tree.

'Mental tree…' Ron muttered as he gazed up at the glowing light it was letting off. Hermione gave a strange look to Ron, but then turned to Harry could see her.

'So Harry, how we planning on actually reaching the substances?' asked Hermione, observing the tree closely, 'it doesn't look at all easy, see if you can spot a given way we can use.'

Harry stood as still as he could for a moment, looking around everywhere for an easier way to the tree then having to physically make a way threw the tall grass. Then over by another bush, he was able to make out a track that had been used recently.

'Look, there's a trail to the tree, I can get to it through there.'

Harry walked closer to the grassy track, which looked like the easiest way to reach the tree. And it was. He reached up and placed as many flowers as he could into the bottle, making sure he was able to make this trip out into the dark forest worthwhile. As he picked them, he noticed they had a strong smell of peaches and cream; which made him regret not finishing his dissert at dinner in the great hall. Both Hermione and Ron watched him closely as he almost finished storing the flowers into the bottle. He then screwed the lid on as tight as he could possibly screw it, before backing out and showing the amount he gathered to Ron and Hermione.

'Now, give me the bottle,' Hermione said in a casual tone, 'we'll sneak back into Snape's office and put this back on his desk before any one realizes we're out of bed, ok?'

'What's bloody Snape complaining about,' Ron grunted suddenly, 'these weren't hard to come by! You just continuing heading in a straight line when going into the dark forest! Mental he is…'

'I can fill that one in,' Hermione blurted. 'It only blooms every six years, and when it does bloom it only blooms four months of the year. Snape would have to stock up on them if he were to make a potion for a Vampire…'

'For the last bloody time.' Growled Ron, 'There are no Vampires around. If they are, and Snape is feeding this ruddy potion to one, I predict a B on your next assignment.'

'_You_ were the one saying that Vampires were around,' told Hermione, staring towards Ron straightly. 'I don't believe he is.'

Harry didn't hesitate on handing Hermione the bottle, but almost dropped it when all three of them heard a rustle in the trees above them. He spun around at the noise, which had just caught his ears and gave an alarming look to Hermione. She as well gave the look to him like she was in the same situation of suspicion as he was.

'Harry, did you hear that?' Hermione broke the small moments of silence as she clasped the bottle of flowers and pulled them close to her chest. Harry looked up above him where he saw nothing but the treetops and black sky, then sighed.

'Yeah, I heard something before – not now though.'

The sudden rustle came again, this time slightly louder. And this time, it had a greater effect on the ears of the three wizard students. Ron turned to Harry, his eyelids as open as they possibly could and his eyebrows tilted upwards.

'Harry?'

Harry moved his hand to his scar, attempting to stop the sudden burning feeling he got from what ever made the rustle. He turned back to both Ron and Hermione, and gave them a puzzled look as the small breeze began to pick up threw out the forest.

'My scar, it's starting to burn.'

'We should get out of here right now Harry, come on!' muttered Hermione right before grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him, 'Anything could be out here that this time, and your scar burning _isn't _something to make us feel more comfortable.'

'Wait for me!' Ron freaked as he followed Hermione and Harry as they moved away from the tree.

The sky was pitch black, and the half moon was high above them. The chilly breeze that suddenly picked up moved in and out of Hermione's long waves of hair, which startled Harry as he tried to remember which way they had come from. As he looked around, it almost felt like his head was starting to spin around and around not stopping.

'Harry, what's that?' Hermione pointed out, pointing over to something left of Harry. Harry turned around, and saw something that didn't quite make sense. His green eyes narrowed threw his round glasses at what he was seeing, and then turned to Hermione.

'Is that… a human?'

'It's a Vampire!' Ron hissed sarcastically, getting his foot flattened by Hermione.

There, lying under a curved rock was a body. A young girl what it looked to be, from the back.

She had jet-black coloured hair that looked to be neat despite the position she was in, pale white skin, an almost lifeless looking body and a small light red silk nightdress on. She was huddled up in a ball, looking cold and half alive.

'Is, is she dead?' stuttered Ron, looking at her body lying there not moving. Hermione shook her head then pointed out the slight movement the sleeping girl made.

'No, she's alive, look. She's breathing. Harry, do you think we should take her back? She looks awfully pale. She maybe sick?'

Harry wasn't able to answer before there was another rustles in the bushes, but this time it wasn't from above; it was on the ground near them. His words were cut off, and at the moment he was more interested in getting out of the situation they were in.

'What's that?' muttered Ron, being too afraid to look behind him. Harry didn't answer; instead he grabbed the both of Hermione and Ron's arms and moved towards the exit of the Dark forest.

'Come on, we've got what we want, we'll come back tomorrow or something –'

'Harry! Does keeping a clean record matter more then saving some girl's life?!' spat Hermione glaring at him only just enough to make him feel a large amount of guilt run through his body.

'She's a Vampire,' continued Ron, 'she doesn't have a life –'

'_Ron_!'

He only looked back at Hermione with a look of pure guilt on his face, and then continued to move towards the direction, which would lead them out of the dark forest. Hermione stood stone still in her position for only a moment, before giving in and following Ron's footsteps. The last thing said was an alarmed murmur from Hermione, who wasn't impressed at _all _with Harry's decisions. Ron then felt like it was his part to remind her, that she didn't want to come out here in the first place.

The girl, who Hermione had insisted on helping, had managed to open one eye; one cold emerald green eye. Even the dim moon's light was enough to reflect a shine onto the girl's eye, and then followed by a small, icy red glint. Then came the other eye, opening as slowly as the first eye did. Only now, this eye wasn't emerald green – it was an icy blue. The girl, had two different coloured eyes.

She was obviously in a lot of pain judging by her vacant expression painted on her ice white face. On the right side of her face, she had a large scratch – most likely from a large pawed dog or wolf. Her lips were a heavy red-purple colour while her pitch-black hair moved gently in the slight wind, which passed her by. Her finger moved lightly. That was about all the strength she had in her was to be able to move her finger.

'Ms D'mar…?' a faint but deep vocal whisper of a male. The young girl's eyes were able to gather up enough strength in her mind to move her eyeballs to the direction of where the voice was coming from. There, she saw a tall man with dark clothing on and hair almost as black as her own. The Potions master of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry – Professor Severus Snape.

He moved over to her quietly holding a smoking glass filled with some sort of substance. Leaning down her, he pushed his large cloak backwards in able to give him more room. After taking another breath, he opened his mouth.

'Ms D'mar,' he repeated, 'how are you feeling…?'

Snape brushed his hand across her ice-cold face lifting her fringe slightly. She found the strength to be able to focus her eyes up onto Snape's face, trying to give him at least a smile.

'…Oh, weak Professor…' she was able to stutter in a muddled Irish/English accent.

The girl now tried to hide the pain she felt from just moving her face expression just to smile. But it didn't work very well; Snape was able to pick up the problem straight away.

'You're weak Ms D'mar, too weak. If it weren't for that _Potter, _you wouldn't be this weak. He thinks he'll be fine now. Now that he's been in here, gathered up the Kozmose substances I had which he destroyed. Ms D'mar… drink this. It will help you regain some of your strength, enough to keep you alive until I am able to brew the potion you need.'

Snape tilted the glass so that the potion he had just made would run into her mouth with out her having to do any thing but have the strength to swallow. The girl loathed the taste of the potion, but she wasn't strong enough to push it away or be bothered to vomit it back up. It tasted like melted rubber, wiped under someone's underarms then left for a day in the scorching sun then drowned in garlic and sprinkled with blood. But she needed it, if she wanted to live.

'The potion should be ready in the next few days. When morning comes, make sure you move, find somewhere where no one will find you. The potion I just gave you will kick in with in the next few minutes. Ok?'

She didn't really give him an answer, merely a mutter right before he eyelids closed. Snape didn't take his eyes off of her then, surprisingly took off his cloak and placed it on top of her acting as a cover. He then made sure she was tuckered in tight before he even considered standing up and heading back towards Hogwarts castle.

'Goodnight, Ms D'mar…'

This seemed like it was something Snape would never do, but for some reason this time, he had a soft spot for this certain girl who appeared to be sick. Or was it just his job…? Who _was _she?

Harry stood outside of the Potions master's door, thinking on how his afternoons of freedom would now come to an end, now that he had to return the freshly picked flowers to Snape's desk. Along side of him was Ron, looking almost as paranoid as Harry did. Hermione had ventured off to bed, after Ron and Harry both told her they were going to their beds.

'It was better off she didn't come,' Harry heard Ron say to him, 'she would of bitten your ear off with her sick girl stories. Still reckon she was a Vampire.'

'True… and Ron I seriously _doubt _she was, she was sleeping and it was dark. Anyway, have you got my dad's cloak ready?' Harry then asked him, throwing out his hand. Ron nodded his head and placed the cloak in his hand, right before Harry threw it around himself; completely covering his body. He then looked to Ron, and nodded his head.

'Now when I say go, you knock on the door and run. That way when he moves off to find who did it, it will give me sometime to put these back alright?'

'Yeah, alright, but make it quick – if he catches me – '

'He won't, just run ok? Now, go!' Harry whispered, just as he pulled the remaining part of his cloak over his lips. Ron then nodded to him, and gulped. He raised his hand, and scrunched it up into a ball and then closed his eyes. A few moments passed before Ron actually built up the nerve to knock. He then threw his fist forward and hit the door hard about three times, before backing up and running behind the closest corner. Harry then took a breath and closed his eyes; waiting for the screech noise to come from the needing oil hinges of Snape's office door.

He continued waiting, waiting for the doorknob to turn and Snape's sour expression greed him at the door. But, after about a minute of waiting, Harry noticed no one was answering the door. Harry turned from the door, his eyebrows lowered at the mishap and listening to hear if he could hear any signal of Snape actually being in his office.

'Ron,' he whispered, 'Ron, I don't think he's in there.'

'Wohh?' he heard Ron's voice call out, 'wohh you mean he's not in there?'

'Well, come knock again, he hasn't answered yet and I don't hear him in there.' Said Harry, pushing his ear closer against the door. Ron's face then peeked around the corner of the hall and has a perplexed expression towards Harry's words.

'Me do it again? Why can't _you_?'

'Oh come on Ron, just one more. He's prolly not even in there.'

Ron then rolled his eyes in the back of his head, before he actually made his decision on whether he was going to come back or not. As he moved back, he looked around where Harry was standing and threw his hand out at him.

'Aw, what was that for?' sniffed Harry.

'Sorry, I didn't know where you were.' Ron told him, right before he tightened his fist again. He knocked then twice, this time not running towards the corner of the hall. He waited for Snape to come to the door – but he never did. Ron then looked to where he saw Harry last, and shook his head.

'I don't think he's there.'

'That's what I said.'

'You can take that cloak off now though. Just go in, and drop the bottle off. He's prolly gone now off into the dark forest to get more of whatever you knocked over… come on quick before he comes back.' Said Ron, egging on Harry to open the door, put down the substances and then get out of the area.

Harry took his hood off, and looked to the doorknob in thought. He then closed his lips and nodded his head. It was better he got it over and done with now before Snape came back to his office to where ever he was before hand.

'Alright.' Harry moved his hand forward, and placed it on the old grew doorknob. He then took a small gulp before he twisted the knob and realized it was not locked. He then pushed forward on it, opening it successfully. He then peeked his head around the door and into the room, where he saw no one, no one but an endless shelf of bottles, with potion ingredients. Harry then looked back to Ron, and shook his head.

'There's no one in here. Come on; let's get this over and done with before he comes back. Keep an eye on the door incase you can hear him coming.'

Harry then fully entered the room, slowly making his way over to where he knocked the same potion over yesterday. Ron then slowly followed, getting a slight bit distracted from his watch after his eyes laid upon the seeable papers spread out across Snape's desk.

He then looked up to see Harry trying to work out exactly where to put the bottle, and then looked back down to the tempting papers. Ron lifted his head so he was able to see over the bookstand on the desk, and also to get a closer glimpse of what the papers had on them. He recognized these papers as the same ones Hermione had stopped him reading earlier, and couldn't help but allow the temptation for reading them take over his body.

'Hay Harry,' he whispered, ignoring their safety now and picking up one of the papers, 'it's the overview of our class for the term… bloody hell, Hermione's going to have a great time figuring out what half of this stuff means.'

'Ron!' snapped Harry, having the bottle still in his grasp, 'put those down! You're meant to be watching; Snape will kill us if he saw us now!'

'All right,' shrugged Ron, throwing the piece of paper back down onto the table, 'just thought you'd like to know about what we're doing this – oh hell! He's making us to _two _exams this term! One a few weeks in then one at the end of –'

'Ron!' Harry hissed again, having his eyes lead back to the redhead who was holding one of Snape's papers again, 'I thought I told you to put them down!'

'Harry! Two exams!'

'What? Two? Ron! Just put it down and let's get out of here!' Harry hissed again, now having the bottle out of his hands and moving towards the door. Ron then let go of the temptation and followed Harry towards the door, trying to get the last glimpse of the paper as he went.

'And tomorrow he's making some potion! One that… I can't read the name of –'

'Ron for God's sake just put the paper down and – ' But Harry's words were put to a halt when he heard footsteps from outside the door moving closer to the room. Harry's whole body froze, while Ron tried to cover himself with the cloak Harry had over him.

'Quick, give some of that to me!'

'Shhh! Come on, we're getting out right _now_!'

Harry pulled Ron completely under the safety of the cloak, making sure the whole thing covered his entire body. He and Ron then began to quickly make their way out of the room; but not quick enough for the wind to pick up under their cloak. As soon as they were out of the danger of being inside Snape's office, they saw Snape in the short distance walking towards his office with the Squib of the school; Argus Filch and his red-eyed cat, Mrs Norris.

'How weak is her?' they heard an echoed whisper of Filch as he stroked the back of his cat. Harry and Ron gave each other a bit of a confused look, before the looked back to Snape and Filch.

'Appallingly weak I'm afraid. Students, such as certain members of the Gryffindor house should watch their step in my office for now on…' Snape's cold whisper was heard, causing a cold shiver to fall down Harry's spine. Ron looked to Harry again, feeling more terrified then he looked.

'You?' he mouthed to Harry, who didn't give him any sign of an answer. Harry's heart beat began to beat faster, once he saw the sour expression on Snape's pale face rise when he saw the door to his office open, and Snape begin to enter.

'Open sir?' they heard Filch's voice croak, at the sight of Snape's office door open.

'It appears to be… and I have a pretty good feeling on who has been in here…' his now annoyed tone growled. Harry began to back away slowly, as Snape's eyes began to travel around the hall, looking for him. Both Ron and Harry picked up the speed in which they were traveling, and was able to get away from Snape's rage before it topped.

Harry sprinted around the corner with a sharp turn, clutching onto the side of Ron's jumper for him to keep up with his running pace. Ron however was panting like mad – Snape's office was a pretty far distance from the Gryffindor common room. Harry didn't dare to turn around; the thought of Snape's _ugly _frown following them was enough to curse them.

'Harry,' breathed Ron, 'do, do you think he followed us? Do you think he _knew _it was us?'

'Of cause he knew it was us,' croaked Harry. 'I was the only one that knew those ingredients came from the dark forest, of cause he will suspect me…'

Harry then swallowed the remaining saliva he had in his mouth, and took another breath. Ron then gathered up the nerve to turn behind him to see whether Snape had followed them – but saw nothing but the odd prefect strolling around, looking for students who were out of bed.

'Now, we'll have to face him tomorrow in Potions… I'm not looking forward to that class… the homework was way to hard… have you done it?'

But Harry didn't answer him; he stood looking like he was in deep thought. He then looked up from the ground, and back to Ron.

'Yeah,' he was able to say. 'I'm not looking forward to that class either… when do we have it tomorrow? Second?'

'First…' Ron sighed. 'We had to write this essay you know, did you do it?'

'No,' he sighed, 'if only I had a little work monkey to do it for me…'

'Hermione's my working monkey,' Ron laughed, 'she does all my homework for me… only thing she asks in return is that I look after her _adorable pussy_.' Ron said, curling his tongue with disgust.

'What!?' Harry exclaimed, almost attracting the attention of one of the prefects. The male Gryffindor prefect in the hall behind them came to a halt, but then continued his stride after failing to see both Ron and Harry who were remaining still underneath the invisibility cloak.

'Crookshanks…her _cat_ Harry you sussed idiot!'

Harry's cheeks flew pink, right before he adjusted his glasses so he could see better. Ignoring his embarrassment, he then moved off to the Fat Lady picture and pulled the invisibility cloak from his body.

'Crookpussyness,' said Harry briefly, ignoring Ron behind him.

'I already told you! Just the cat! Gees, what have _you _been reading today?' protested Ron, giving a dirty look to Harry.

'No…that's the password remember…? Hermione was in charge of picking the password this year.' He informed Ron, who was now looking less dirty.

'Oh,' Ron muttered. 'Yeah… stupid password if you ask me… bloody mental that girl is.'

The Fat Lady bowed a slight bit, before allowing the picture frame to open and reveal the inside of the Gryffindor common room. The walls were painted royal red, and the Gryffindor flags fell from random places. Not many students were up – and the ones that were weren't in uniform.

'Finally Harry,' Neville Longbottom stuttered, holding his fat ugly toad named Trevor. 'You should meet the new girl – she's from Australia, well, she was from London to begin with, but then she moved to Australia and then back to London. She's really nice…' his cheeks suddenly flashed a horrible fuchsia colour.

Harry forced a laugh, while Ron gave a dirty look to the animal that was now approaching them.

'What's that?'

In front of them, was a creature, ginger coloured fur and walking on four legs towards them. It then stood up, facing them with its large brown eyes.

'A _tree monkey_?' muttered Harry, looking down to the skinny looking animal. Ron looked towards him, a confused expression appearing on his face.

'Who the heck would have a tree monkey?' he mumbled, as the creature moved closer to him, giving him a little grin. Ron forced a step backwards, eyeing the monkey as it continued to come closer and closer.

'I, I think it wants you to pick it up,' said Neville, backing away from it – even though it barely noticed him. Ron gave another dirty look to the creature, while Harry began to laugh.

'Pick it up Ron,' he laughed, causing Ron to shoot a shocked look at him.

'Me pick _that _thing up?'

'_That _thing has a name,' a female's English accent rang out, 'his name is _Mione_.'

Both Neville and Ron went bright pink at the stranger's words, while Harry gave another laugh. Ron looked up from the monkey, to see a female Gryffindor student standing behind it.

Standing there was a fifth year blonde girl, hands on her perfect hips, and a little smile approaching her pale face. Harry looked up to the new student, allowing a random pinkness to spread over his own face. Her sky blue eyes and pretty complexion appeared too much for Neville – he fell back on one of the red velvet lounges with a hot red face.

'You guys always this articulate?' she asked. 'Whoa I said a long word!'

Ron stared at her straight, not noticing that the monkey was now half way up his right leg, making sudden movements that caused Harry to laugh again.

'Er, Ron?' Harry was able to force out, while laughing. 'I think _Mione _is… enjoying your leg.'

'ARGH!' Ron shouted suddenly, looking down to the monkey who had mistaken Ron's leg for another female monkey. 'Get it off! Get it _OFF_!'

Ron began throwing his leg back and forward, trying to force the tree monkey off of his leg. But obviously, its grip was way stronger then Ron's force. As he stumbled around the room, Harry couldn't help but laugh at his struggle. The new Gryffindor student began giggling at the ginger haired boy as he rolled all over the couch, always failing in removing the terribly horny monkey.

'Harry!' shouted Ron, 'Get this mental thing OFF of me!'

'Here,' the girl then said, gently bending down and clapping her hands twice. 'Here Mione, come on, come to mummy!'

The monkey almost immediately jumped off of Ron's now scratched leg, and ran towards the student. It ran right into her arms, and then up onto her shoulders where it sat and gazed at Ron. She giggled a bit more at Ron's bright red face, before throwing her hand out towards Harry.

'You're Harry Potter right?' she asked, eyes glittering at his name. Harry blushed a little, before nodding at her and throwing out his hand, which met with hers and shook.

'Yes, I am. What's yours?'

'Jacs,' she said willingly, beginning to bounce around saying, 'he touched my hand!'

Ron pushed himself up from the couch, and gave a disgusted look to the monkey who was smiling at him from Jacs' shoulders. He then turned away from it to Harry, giving him the most irritated look he could ever give.

'That monkey just made it past Pansy on my list.' He mumbled, trying to ignore the fact that he would have to look at his leg sometime before the morning. Harry forced another laugh, before looking back to Jacs – who stood there still, gazing at him almost as much as her monkey gazed at Ron.

'Have you met Hermione Granger? The one with the name that sounds like your monkey's?' Harry asked, remembering the name of the new student's monkey was also sometimes the nickname of both Ron and his friend. Jacs' face suddenly looked as if she had swallowed an unripe lemon, before taking one step back from Harry.

'Oh I've met her…' she mumbled, having an evil tone about her voice. 'So did my monkey.'

'Yeah, did it hump her leg too?' Ron asked, using Neville's scarf to wipe unwanted substances from his leg. Jacs turned to Ron; a bright smile spread right across her face.

'It shat in her hair!' she giggled, causing a stunned look to appear on Ron's face. He couldn't help but smirk a little at the thought, then finally leading off into a laugh. Harry also laughed, causing Jacs' gazes to get deeper and deeper. She finally broke though, when her attention was drawn away by her monkey's yawns.

'I'd better take my honey to bed,' she told them, nodding her head as she talked. 'Pleased to meet you Harry… aw before I go, can I have a hug?' she asked Harry, her cheeks becoming pinker by the second. Neville, who was on the other side of the room with Ron blushed at just looking at her, and then finally turned away.

Harry however simply smiled at the new student's request, and opened up his arms. Jacs came closer to him, and threw her arms around him tight, while he pulled her into a warm embrace. Neville remained not looking at the hug, while Ron was more concerned about the scratches on his leg.

If Jacs had stayed within Harry's arms for any longer then a few seconds, her face would of burnt up. She backed away slowly, blushing like mad.

'Thank you Harry,' she giggled, her cheeks still pink. 'A lovely welcome hug.' She then smiled and nodded her head again at Harry, who seemed amused by the new student's flushes.

'Well, nice to meet you again Jacs,' he said sweetly, smiling. 'I'll see you tomorrow morning.'

'You too Harry,' she was able to mutter, turning away from Harry with her cheeks bright pink. As she began to walk up the girl's dormitory stairs with her monkey upon her shoulder, she began to say to herself inside her mind, _Next time don't act so shy Jacs you moron! You touched him! Memo to self: never wash these clothes!_

Still remaining in the common room, Harry turned to Ron with an embarrassed smile planted upon his face.

'She was a bit nervous about me wasn't she?'

'Yeah – that bloody monkey of hers wasn't too nervous about meeting _me _though… stupid thing; look what it's done to me pants! Argh, I'm never wearing these things again… I rename them the monkey pants…'

Harry laughed a bit at his complaints, before noticing how bashful Neville now looked, standing alone in a corner with his toad Trevor.

'You went all quiet when she came down,' said Harry, looking towards him. 'Why's that?'

'I, I, was I?'

'Well, I hope you're feeling guilty Harry, leaving that poor girl out in the dark last night… and to make it worse, it was freezing cold, and who knows what's out there!' Hermione snapped at Harry, that next morning at the breakfast table.

Harry, still felt guilty about leaving the random girl out there last night, and Hermione was making him feel more guilt as she continued to brag about how selfish he was. Maybe he should go back and get her, that's if she's still living. She was right though he hated to admit; it was terribly selfish of him to leave that girl out there in the freezing cold night.

He and Ron however, didn't mention to Hermione yet about what had happened the night before in Snape's office. Ron was literally dieing to warn Hermione about what she had to learn, and the to brag about how he found out before her. Harry though told him to keep his mouth shut until they knew Snape _wasn't _around and that they were safe. For the moment then, Harry switched his focus back to Hermione and her bagging him out for his selfishness last night.

'Well, Hermione, if it makes you any better, we will go back and look for her. It was selfish of me to care about myself, but… Argh, never mind. After lunch, after we go see Hagrid.'

Ron, who was stuffing his face with the chocolate chip muffins and a cold glass of milk to wash it down almost spat every bit of food out in his mouth at the words he had just heard Harry say.

'Erm, are you _right_ Ron?' Hermione asked with her fine eyebrows raised.

Ron coughed a little then was able to swallow the remaining amount of food he still had in his mouth at the time before he gave a shocked look to both Harry and Hermione.

'Yeah, I'm fine, but going back into the dark forest again? That's like, pushing our luck a lot. I mean, what if old Snape found us? Or Dumbeldore? Or someone… wouldn't be making much of a clean record if you did that Harry, and plus, we're already in the bad books by Snape!'

'Maybe, but you don't understand the point,' cracked Hermione, 'this is someone's life. How would you like it if you were lost and weak in the dark forest and no one helped you?'

'For one I wouldn't _be_ out in the dark forest. But how do we even know she's human? She could be some… creature, something we don't know about, and going back in there is putting our lives at risk! There was prolly a reason on why she was there… some dirty dark forest creature, waiting for some poor victim to attack or some rubbish!' butted Ron, who was now looking more seriously then he ever would for a potions exam.

Hermione gave him no more then a glare, and then looked back to Harry.

'I think, that after we see Hagrid, we go off to get her. And,' she growled as she saw Ron's mouth move to speak, 'we'll take the invisibly cloak with us. _Happy, _Ron?'

'Still don't see why we have to do this… since when do you care for other people?'

'Since now.' She hiffed at him.

Ron rolled his eyes while Harry completely ignored the fight between them. Harry all of a sudden couldn't help but crack a laugh, which caused both of Hermione and Ron to look at him funny.

'What's so funny?' she asked, her eyebrows risen.

'Ron,' he was able to say, 'how's your leg?'

Ron's face now became sourer. His fist clutched the table, and his eyes pinpointed on the blurred image of a monkey at the end of the table. He then looked back to both Hermione and Harry, his bitter look overtaking his whole face.

'Stupid thing,' he growled, beginning to rub his leg. 'The scratches still hurt!'

'Who did that?' inquired Hermione, looking down to the scratched leg of Ron. Ron pulled up the bottom of his pants; so all the little scratches were visible to Hermione's eyes.

'Bloody monkey, do you know that monkey named Mione? The one that new student has, Jacs was her name Harry?' Ron asked, now looking towards Harry with a deadly glint in his eyes.

Harry gave another laughed, while Hermione went paler then a ghost. She then closed her eyes, and began to brush down the back of her hair.

'Oh yes,' she said, suddenly becoming very staid. 'Rude thing that monkey, thinks it's appropriate to… erm, complete its business within other people's properties.' Hermione said sternly. Both Harry and Ron gave each other a smirk at her sudden stern mood, but simply nodded at her words.

'True.' Was all Harry said.

'Thing came up to me last night and began to bloody root my leg –'

'_Ron_!' hissed Hermione suddenly, grasping the sides of the table. 'There are first years accompanying us! Show some respect –'

'But it _did_! It raped my leg!'

'_Ron_!'

'It's true!' laughed Harry. 'It raped his leg –'

'If I hear one more word about that monkey, there will be trouble. Now, enough of that. Let's move on to our plans for going into the dark forest this lunch.' She began telling them, going pink in her cheeks.

'The name suits the monkey perfectly though,' Ron went on ignoring Hermione. 'Mione the leg rapist –'

'_RON_! Now, we'd better think of a plan. We'll bring the young girl into the schoolyards,' she suddenly shot a deadly glare to Harry, 'that's if she is still _alive_. And then we will take her to Dumbeldore's office. Good idea don't you think –'

'You, are mental Hermione! _Mental_!' growled Ron. 'Going back into that forest after you gave a big speech on how we shouldn't have gone out last night, and that it was wrong, and you were against it! Trapped within the walls of contradiction!' appointed Ron.

'You're loosing it _Ronald_! The reason we were out there last night was a completely and utterly different reason for why we must go out there today! One, Snape could of got those potions by himself, and two, the reason we want to go out there is because we want to save a girl's life!'

'We'd better get to potions you know,' Harry suddenly interrupted them. 'Snape didn't seem to be in a good mood this morning when I passed him by, lost five points for walking to slow to breakfast…' he said, as a rather confused expression fell upon his face. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, while Ron merely shrugged.

'We know why.'


	2. Appearance of the white wolf

****

Chapter Two

__

Appearance of the white wolf

On the way to potions, Harry had been ignoring Hermione and Ron's little arguments about either the girl out in the dark forest, the new student and her monkey named Mione and Ron's use of language in front of the other students. It seemed they were both in a bad mood with one another this morning, like Snape would be when they finally got to class. He still hadn't told Hermione about what his and Ron's problem was, and didn't plan on doing that until the fire between them was put out.

'She's prolly _dead_ by now, what's the point of going out there?' argued Ron.

'Oh, because! What do you have against saving her? Scared Ron?'

'No! I just see it pointless! Tell one of the Professor's or –'

'But then they'd like to know just _how _we came across her…and then that would land the three of us in even _more _trouble!' Hermione snapped back, forcing her books further into her chest as she walked along side Ron and Harry. Harry just rolled his eyes, while Ron's mouth dropped.

'What? You're the one always telling _us _to go tell a Professor when something bad happens! Why all of a sudden have you changed your priorities!?' Ron shouted, getting another frown from Hermione and another ignorance look from Harry.

'I haven't. I still believe you should tell a Professor when something bad happens – but in this case I think we should just go get her and bring her back, and then tell Professor Dumbeldore we found her in the yards.'

'But,' chocked Ron, 'that's _lying_! Since when do you _lie_!'

'I – '

'Oh would you two shut up…' came the lazy spark of Draco Malfoy. Ron and Hermione looked up from one another to see Draco standing in front Crabbe and Goyile. His hair was gelled right back, while his broad pale face remained the same. He raised one eyebrow at Hermione and Ron, and then smirked wickedly. His pale cold blue eyes glittered with evil as his hand moved up from his side and held the side of his other arm.

'Now, what we arguing over? Who we saving? Potter, the Weasel and the mudblood going to be hero's again?'

There was a small chuckle from Crabbe and Goyle behind him, and then his smirk grew larger. The only thing that looked different about him this year was that he seemed to look _tired_. Like he hadn't slept any time at all over the break or last night for that matter.

Ron's fist tightened so hard that his fingernails dug into his palm, while Hermione stood with her eyes glued on Malfoy's icy blue ones.

'Take a hike _Malfoy_!'

Draco raised both his eyebrows at Ron in sarcastic surprise, and then threw on a fake concerned expression. He looked back to Crabbe and Goyle for only a moment before facing Ron, Hermione and Harry again.

'Aw, weather's way to cold for that. You can though, take a hike in the dark forest, save who ever you're going to safe, become hero's… oh, and don't forget to die when you're in there k? People become much more famous that way.' he sniggered, heading off in the other direction with his "_sidekicks_" following him.

Harry frowned deeply at the back of Malfoy, while Hermione held Ron back. Ron however, was beginning not to care about his language and not care whether he hit Hermione when attempting to get out of her grasp.

'Bloody fu –'

'Ron! Just ignore him! He doesn't know anything!' she told him, holding his fist down.

Each year Harry came to Hogwarts, Malfoy's attitude became worse and worse. He backs chatted more, gets his own way and paid them out more. It was getting a bit out of hand though, seeing that now it was the 6th year – despite the fact that he was a Slytherin prefect.

'Boy I'd like to teach that guy a lesson, starting with his head! I'll teach him how to know when someone's deformed, meaning him!' Ron growled, watching the back of Malfoy stride to class without a care in the world. Hermione just sighed at his anger, and looked back to Harry.

'Do you think Malfoy will ever get over being an idiot, Harry?'

'No…his father's an idiot too.'

'It's like, been passed down threw out generations or something – his mouth that is. Wonder if his mother had it too?' Ron asked no one in particularly, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Hermione just rolled her eyes at Ron, and turned back to face Harry's side.

'All we can do is ignore him, he's not important anyway. Now, let's get to Potions shall we? We shouldn't be late if we hurried now, then Professor Snape won't have anything to pick on us about.'

Both Harry and Ron looked away from Hermione when she mentioned Snape's name, having a pale feeling swipe over both their faces. When his name was mentioned, it affected both Harry and Ron like a foul hex, just waiting to hit them. Hermione looked to the sides of their faces, and noticed their sudden silences.

'What's the matter with you two?' she asked offhandedly, 'Every time Snape's name is mentioned, you two drift off into a hush?'

'It's… uh,' Ron paused, seeing Harry look at him suddenly, 'nothing.'

'Is there something you two aren't telling me?' Hermione then questioned suspiciously, eyeing both of them. Her curiosity caused a large amount of guilt to overcome the faces of Harry and Ron, causing Harry to exhale slightly and turn to Hermione.

'Last night, after you went to bed, Ron and I went out to Snape's office to drop off the substances.' Harry told her. Hermione simply didn't stop staring that the both of them, getting sort of confused in the amount of guilt they were showing.

'And?' she asked, 'you had to return them sometime didn't you? What did he say?'

'Well we knocked,' Harry went on, 'we knocked and no one answered. So, we went in –'

'He didn't have it locked,' Ron butted in, 'so we could get in before he came back.'

'Ron just… looked around a bit while I put the bottle back – '

'And I found our term overview sheets!' exclaimed Ron, his words getting tangled on his tongue, 'We have TWO tests this term!'

'Erm… Ron?' Hermione itched the side of her face, tilting her eyebrows, 'Snape gave us the overview yesterday. I _know_.'

'Then we heard him coming back,' Harry then started, ignoring the grumpy looks Ron was giving Hermione, 'and we ran out. On the way back though… we heard him talking to Filch about someone being weak, and it was all because of some Gryffindor student –'

'Meaning Harry.' Nodded Ron, folding his arms and continuing on his way to class. Hermione rolled her eyes, and then looked back to Harry with a vacant expression.

'And, let me guess; Snape came, you left the door open, some things in his office weren't put back right, _Ron_¸ and then Snape suspected you Harry? Typical really, should of told me sooner. But, _weak_? Did he say just _who _it was that was weak?' she asked them, seeming more interested in what Snape and Filch were talking about rather then Harry successfully delivering the bottle back to Snape's room.

'Oh, no… all I know was that it was a she, and she was weak. They said nothing more about it, Ron and I got out of there before Snape came after us.' Told Harry, as the three of them stood outside of the Potions classroom. Hermione turned to face them, and shook her head.

'You don't suppose, he was talking about the female we saw?'

Once the three students entered the Potions classroom, they had noticed that for once; they weren't late. Even though they weren't late, they hadn't yet passed Snape to get to their seats. Harry began to breath heavily as Snape's eyes slowly moved up from his paper and to Harry, focusing on him and him only. He was able to pass him fully without him saying a single word to Harry or the others yet. It was a relieve – although, Snape was bound to subtract points for some other stupid reason sometime threw the lesson.

'Take a seat, Granger, Weasley, _Potter_.' Snape's lips curled at Harry's last name when he spoke it. Harry, who knew Snape had some idea about what had happened last night, just looked away from him, and hoped he didn't say anything about it. He could see in the corner of his eye though, Draco's smirking face looking at him like a sitting toad.

Ron had an equal amount of fear on his face as Harry, causing Hermione to look at him funny. He began to fiddle with the end of his quill, and continuously fidgeted his feet around with a nervous feeling overcoming his rage for Malfoy he had about five minutes ago.

'What are you worried about?' Hermione whispered to him.

'Nothing, really… did you do last night's homework?'

'Mr Weasley,' he heard Snape say, in his deep swallow voice causing Ron to almost bring up his breakfast with fright, 'bring me yesterday's homework.'

Hermione's head would of fell off of her shoulders if it wasn't attached, and Harry's eye contact with Ron's drifted away. Ron however gulped back down his breakfast, and slowly slid off of his chair while carrying his book. He moved slowly up to Snape's table, and showed him the blank page he had in his book.

'Not done Mr Weasley,' Snape hissed softly, 'have an excuse?'

'Uh,' Ron almost chocked on his flem, 'I was… tired last night?'

'Twenty points off of Gryffindor for your slack behavior,' he hissed again, pushing the book back into Ron's chest, 'each time you don't do your homework, your amount of subtracted points will double. You also have detention tomorrow lunchtime – you're lucky that I am busy this lunchtime. Now, get back to your seats and get that homework done!'

'Yes sir.' Ron turned away from him, his face as pale as a ghost. As he passed by Draco, Draco sarcastically mumbled out the side of his mouth, '_slacker weasel!_ '

Ron however ignored the smart mouth of Draco like Hermione told him to do earlier, and took his seat between Harry and Hermione. Hermione shook her head and gently pushed her open notebook closer to Ron, so that he was able to copy off of her homework – like he had done for the last few years.

'Now,' Snape's sudden words caused all Gryffindor students to drop their quills, 'in today's lesson, I am going to show you how to make the _immortal _potion. And by saying immortal, I am referring to creatures that aren't _alive_. Creatures, such as _vampires _who aren't human, witches or wizards.' Snape stopped in his words for a moment, only to glare up to the back of the classroom where two Gryffindor students were writing. As soon as their quills were dropped, Snape continued talking. Hermione at this time gave a spiteful look to Ron, reading, and "_I told you those flowers were for his potion making – for this class No Vampires!_"

'The point of making this potion is to keep an immortal creature from loosing it's sanity. Let's just say, there's a normal wizard. He has just been bitten and killed by a vampire. When he rises from the grave to feast off of the living, his past life would make _no _sense to him what so ever. So, this potion is used on them to help them keep their sanity. You should of learnt about vampires in Defense against the dark arts, although; your teacher may not be up to that yet,' he spoke softly, causing all Professor Lupin fans to become offended, 'It will also stop them from being destroyed when walking into sunlight, and help them sleep in the dark and come out threw the day.'

He paused again, only to walk towards the other side of the classroom – closer to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting. Harry looked up to the dark looking Potions master and softly gulped in the back of his throat as he passed him by.

'The ingredients for the potion are actually quite hard to come by,' he said in a cold whisper – now having his eyes focused on Harry, who now knew exactly what he was talking about, 'some of them even come from almost impossible places to reach, like in the dark forest. And because I only have enough for one batch, I am showing you how to brew it today. Of cause, it does actually take about two, three days to actually brew. So by the end of the week, the finished product should be complete.'

He then began to hand out written up sheets, with directions on how to make the potion. As he brushed past Harry, Ron and Hermione; they all gave one another the same clueless looks, like they didn't want to be within the classroom walls any longer.

The class seemed to go on forever now, now that all three friends had a bad sensitivity about being in the same room as Snape was. While he showed the whole class how to correctly brew the potion, Draco would continuously make faces at Harry and Ron, and let Crabbe and Goyle to torment Hermione. But when class finally ended, Harry was the first to get out of the classroom – with Ron and Hermione following not far behind.

'So, how you three today?' Hagrid asked friendly, pouring all Harry, Ron and Hermione a cup of tea. Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat in Hagrid's hut, where the fire was warm and the tea hot. Harry sighed and allowed his chin to fly into his open hands.

'Oh, not too good Hagrid…' muttered Hermione, stirring around the tea bag in her cup quietly.

'Oh? And why's that?'

'Bloody Snape, gave Harry two month's detention for something we knocked over in his office, then canceled his Hogsmeade trip…' grumbled Ron, taking his tea bag out and dropping it on his saucepan, 'then taking points off Gryffindor for no reason, then giving me detention for not doing homework I didn't understand.'

'Why don't yeh ask him then?' Hagrid asked, pouring himself tea.

'I sort of don't want to sit in the dungeons and listen to him try and explain something… I think I'll continue copying off Hermione…' he mumbled, avoiding Hermione's pin pointing glares.

'Well it was actually me who knocked over a bottle of stuff in his office, and he also blamed me for Malfoy's cauldron blowing up in last class. I tried to tell him it wasn't me who did it, but Snape didn't believe that so gave me detention…' Harry told him, reaching over for a biscuit. Hagrid continued pouring himself a cup of tea while he gave a small sigh out.

'What'd yeh knock over?'

'Some night flower substances, which we replaced last night. It still didn't get Harry out of his detentions and canceled Hogsmeade trip – he hasn't even asked us about it yet.' Said Hermione, trying to not let shame overcome her face.

'Yeh, Snape needed em I knows for a fact.'

'He only needed them for today though,' Harry said quickly, 'I still don't think he should have gave us a detention that long.'

'But then again it's Snape,' said Ron, 'he hates you.'

'Ah,' Hagrid sighed, 'I wouldn't worry about it too much. Don't let it bring you down in other subjects. Just look on the bright side – '

Hagrid almost dropped his tea at the revelation he had just received from Fang's sudden movement from the couch, and barking like mad. Hagrid's eyebrows rose slightly as he continued to watch Fang bark louder and louder.

'Old on, what's he barken at now?'

'We'd better go by the way, Hagrid.' Harry mentioned to him, standing up. His sudden decision to leave hit Ron as a shock – mainly because he hadn't finished his tea yet, but Hermione however knew why he wanted to leave. She now felt the same about wanting to leave. Hermione nodded just before she finished off her last bit of tea.

'True, stuff to do. Bye Hagrid.'

'See yah.' Said Ron, following Hermione with a dumbfounded look approaching his face.

Hagrid seemed a little stumped at why they were leaving so early, but never the less, waved at their departure.

'Well, bye. And watch out for what ever Fang's barken at!'

'We will.' Answered Harry as he opened the door.

Before he could stop him, Fang had pushed his way through Harry and Hermione, and off to the first tree of the dark forest.

'Ah, dun worry bout him, he'll be fine.' Whispered Hagrid as he nodded.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were now fully outside, with Hagrid's hut door now closed. Right before Ron had a chance to have another go at them for wanting to leave when he wasn't finished, the thing that caught his eyes first seemed much more interesting for him.

'Wonder where Jacs is and that monkey of hers is,' Ron mumbled suddenly, beginning to stare at the back of Hermione's hair. 'I wanted to see if it would crap on _my _hair.'

Hermione's tongue curled while Ron's predictable smile grew greater, as the three of them continued walking down towards the entrance of the dark forest. Harry gave a bit of a laugh, but thought it would be safe not to laugh around Hermione too much.

'So Hermione… why can't just _you _go and find that girl…' grumped Ron all of a sudden, looking like Draco this morning when he had looked dreadfully tired. 'I think I need another camp before next class –'

'You know Ron, you don't have to come.' Hermione said smartly, causing Ron to scoff and twist away from her. While Hermione stopped in front of them to recall which direction they went off in yesterday, Ron gazed towards the entrance of the forest – no where particularly. As his gazes continued, his eyes feel upon something, which caused him to yell,

'Look! Harry, over there!' he exclaimed all of a sudden, pointing to a certain direction. Both Harry and Hermione's head turned to where he was pointing as quickly as they could move them.

There, stood a large white coloured wolf. The wolf, looked to be a she, with fluffy white fur covering her, and what looked to be a small sparkle in her bright noticeable crystal blue eyes. She had little battle scars on her face, as well as a little bit of a bloodstain on her face. Her pure white fur coat moved in the wind softly while some sort of peaceful vibe swooned over Hermione, Ron and Harry. She looked over towards them, Harry especially. Both his eyes met with hers, and at almost exactly the same time, pulled away in pain.

'Argh, my scar…' Harry muttered, rubbing his scar harshly hopping the pounding would go away.

'Did you see that? The wolf looked away at the same time!' Hermione whispered to him, while Ron gave her the dumbest stare.

'What's a bloody white wolf doing in the school grounds?! They're pretty rare you know, not common to see one! It's not even snowing either!'

'Shhh Ron!' she hissed, 'you might scare it!'

'Hah! I'm more scared of it then it's scared of us!'

The wolf took one step closer to the three friends, and then lowered its head slightly. Its nose now lay on the ground, while its eyes remained shut. Ron looked down at the wolf with an annoyed stare, wanting to know what it was doing and whether it was going to attack or not.

'What's that mean?' asked Ron out of nowhere.

'Would you _SHHH_!?' she snapped again, this time spitting at him.

'Say it don't spray it!' he hissed back at her. She just ignored him though, and continued to stay still and observe every moment the wolf made.

Harry was able to look back at the wolf, back into its eyes. They both continued to stare at one another willingly, until the wolf finally broke away from the stare and lay down on the ground; almost looking like she was bowing – or attempting to make friends.

'That's, that looks like where I read somewhere,' whispered Hermione, having a finger tap at the end of her chin, 'the wolf bows when it attempts to make friends…'

'Oh, for peet's sake, a wolf? Making friends? By _bowing_?' Ron rolled his eyes while shaking his head slightly.

'It's possible Ron, if you read a bit, maybe you'd know these things…'

The wolf that was lying on the ground now pushed itself up again, and slowly but surely panted over towards Harry, Ron and Hermione, slowly so it didn't look like she wanted to attack them. her fluffy white fur caused Hermione to want to grab the thing, pull it close and hug it like a teddy bear.

'Keep still…' muttered Harry as he watched her move closer. The wolf moved towards Harry's feet, then at down at them and looked up to him. She was a beautiful wolf, one who would never be thought to attack anyone – by the look of her anyway.

'She's so pretty.' flattered Hermione, not being too sure about reaching her hand out and patting her. The wolf, obviously saw Hermione's hesitation, pushed her head up to her hand, and allowed her to pat her soft, silk fur.

'See Ron, she wanted to make friends, not kill us! Look… she has some fresh scars… she must have been in a fight lately…' she told, once again. Ron's eyes didn't move of the wolf, then looked at her mouth when she went to yawn. His eyes however, looked as if they couldn't be widened any further.

'God! That wolf has fangs!' he shouted.

Hermione lifted up her head from the wolf, and tilted her eyebrows back at Ron's words. Her surprised look she use to have when Ron said something dumb died in second grade.

'Oh yeah, I didn't know wolves had fangs?' she said sarcastically.

'No, look, these are much bigger then normal!' he pointed out, ignoring Hermione's sarcasm.

Harry looked down to the wolf, which looked as if she had heard and understood what Ron had said. And because of it, she had her mouth tightly shut.

'She understood you Ron, strange?' asked Harry glancing down at the wolf.

Before Hermione was able to say something, there was the sound of Fang's mad barking behind them, causing the wolf's hears to fly back. She all of a sudden started to back a way fastly as Fang became closer and closer to her.

'Fang NO!'

Fang threw himself at the wolf, biting her front right paw, which was fast to bleed. Then he started biting at her ears, but she was able to fight back when she started to snap and snarl at him, but never once did she bite. Instead, she gave him a large spiteful scratch across the back then jumped away from him. She panted and gasped for air as she watched Fang yelp slightly in pain. Although, Fang didn't give up. He forced himself up again then lunged at the female, biting and scratching her on the same right front paw, which caused her to give out one loud howl… one to be heard from all the way on the other side of Hogwarts.

With blood dripping from her paw, she hopped away helplessly from Fang, not even trying to fight back at him. Fang looked like he wanted another go at her, but was stopped by Harry and Hermione who had just about seen enough violence.

'Fang no! Stop!' growled Hermione, holding him back with all the strength she had in her body.

'Ron, go get Hagrid, he'll stop him!' Harry told Ron, as he struggled to restrain the over sized dog.

'Ok.' Ron said right before he turned his back to them and ran up to Hagrid's hut door. Hermione looked back to the white wolf, which was struggling to drag her front paw back into the dark forest.

'Harry, keep a hold of Fang, I'm going to help the wolf.'

She let go of Fang and ran after the wolf that was almost of out site. She ran threw the dull lightened opening of the forest, beginning to convince herself to call out to the creature.

'Wait, stop! I can help you! Just stop for a moment!' she called out to her, hoping she would, which she did. Her eyes never left the wolf. She had suddenly become interested in this particular wolf, and hoped her calling out to it would be enough to stop it from running with its hurt paw.

The wolf stopped in her tracks and turned around to Hermione, who never stopped running at her until she reached to be one meter away from her. Hermione built up all the confidence she had, so she would be able to bend down to the wolf's side without the fear of it attacking her.

'Don't worry, I can help your paw, give me it here…'

The wolf, in surprise to Hermione pushed her right paw towards Hermione and laid down so it was easier for her. Hermione watched her blue eyes twinkle in the dim amount of sunlight that was able to travel threw the canapé, right before she got her mind back to helping the wolf's wound.

'Good girl, now, let me try and help those injuries.'

She moved her hand down into her cloak pocket, where she had a small bottle of water she had kept in there from last potions class. After taking a breath, she looked back into the eyes of the injured wolf.

'It's not much, but I'll try my best.'

She opened the bottle, and as gently as she could, washed the wolf's paw of the bloodstain. Several times the wolf closed her eyes in pain, but never once tried to stop Hermione from washing her wound. After she finished trying to wash it, she tore off a part of her robes, small enough for the wolf's paw.

'There you go, it will help I'm sure. Now, better go off somewhere quiet and rest so it can heal, somewhere away from Fang.'

The wolf, stood up to face Hermione, then looked as if she nodded her head. Then did as she was told, and ran back into the dark forest only on three paws, getting as out of site as she could. Hermione stood up and brushed her uniform off, then ran back to where she saw Hagrid, Ron and Harry where.

'What in the blimey was goin on?' croaked Hagrid, looking down at Fang's scratches, 'what the heck happened?'

'I was trying to tell you,' sighed Ron,' Fang got in a fight with a… white coloured wolf!'

'Oh, if I ever see that beast again I'll – '

'But, Hagrid, it wasn't her! Fang attacked her first, and she did it in self-defense!' said Hermione, looking up to him with an innocent look, 'his wounds are nothing compared to her paw!'

'She didn't bite him at all too!' added Ron.

Hagrid looked down at the three of them for a moment, and then shook his head slightly. They all could see his irritation build up within his cheeks, and the lust he had in his eyes to rid the animal from the grounds.

'Still, a white wolf seen in the grounds? Someone better tell Dumbeldore bout this! I thought those beasts were extinct –'

'If someone tells him, they'll shoot her next time she comes,' mentioned Harry, having his eyebrows tilted upwards, 'and she didn't do anything deliberately. Like Hermione said, self-defense!'

'And so they should – shoot them that is. White wolves, getting round the school? Ave any ideas on how dangerous those things are? She'd kill yeh in one go. ' Hagrid mumbled to himself as he moved back towards his hut with Fang slowly following behind.

He seemed rather annoyed that a creature from the dark forest attacked his dog; Fang barely ever got attacked. Harry looked back to Hermione, and then noticed the part of her robe missing.

'What happened there?'

'I ripped it off, to tie around the wolf's paw, she seemed to be in a lot of pain.' She told him, straightening down her uniform again.

'We'd better get to next class now Harry, it's almost time,' she said to him, and then looked to Ron, 'I'll tell the both of you about it more when I get into class, you coming?'

'Yes! Oh, and we never did go look for that girl you know, too occupied with the wolf… why didn't she bite?'

Harry, Ron and Hermione continued on towards the fields of the school, where they were to meet for their flying lesson. Hermione the whole way persisted on about how she had seen a white wolf, while Ron and Harry found it hard to ignore her.

'She looked _lovely, _don't you agree?' Hermione went on, gazing up at the sky as she talked. Ron merely rolled his eyes, while Harry rubbed his scar. It was just like the night before, when they had seen the lonely girl in the dark forest. He ignored the fact though that Hermione had failed to pay attention to him when he informed them about the burning of his scar.

'She's give you a bloody lovely snap!' Ron yelled. Hermione glared back at him, her brown eyes glowing.

'She at least looked lovely. Hm, I think I shall do some reading about them… just by looking at them I feel hooked – '

'But,' Ron stopped her. 'You, who's them? You saw one! One wolf Hermione, for less then five minutes at the most! How can you get hooked?! Bloody mad if you ask me, we were lucky she didn't snap!'

'Oh Ron, you _don't _judge a book by its cover. You should know that by now.'

'She's not bloody book, she's a bloody wolf!'

'A white wolf.' Hermione corrected. 'I've heard about them – something about them makes them different from a normal wolf. I thought it was a lot of nonsense to begin with but now I feel like I must find out about them more. I remember Professor Lupin mentioning it once in Defense against the dark arts in third grade. I'm sure he'll teach us about them this year?'

'Hermione…' Ron mumbled, looking at her strangely. 'You need mental help. How do you even know it was a girl?'

'It's eyes.' She said bluntly. 'I recall reading somewhere that blue eyed white wolves are females.'

'Why are you being so mental? Look, let's just forget about everything. So what if we saw a white wolf in the school grounds, it was just prolly sick of the mist and fog and stuff… just, get over it.'

The three friends stopped in front of the field where their flying lessons took place. Hermione threw her bag down to the ground, and began putting away books from her previous lesson, while Ron mouthed to Harry about Hermione's _mental problems. _When Hermione jumped up from where she was squatting, she turned back around to Harry and Ron.

'Prepared for this flying lesson?' she asked.

Harry froze for a moment, and then looked to Ron. He then hit his head in stress and shook his head.

'No, I, I forgot to get my Firebolt from the broomstick closet. I was meant to get it after Potions this morning. I'll have to go back now, Ron, will you come with me?' he asked, looking towards Ron. Ron nodded almost instantly – anything to get him away from Hermione. Hermione on the other hand took a few moments to nod, before pointing to Madam Hooch who was now nearing the field on her broomstick.

'I'll tell Madam Hooch that you two are here all right? Hurry though; I heard that Madam Hooch wasn't in the most pleasant mood this morning. She had an argument with Professor Flitwick this morning I was told. I'll cover for you two. Now go.'

Both Harry and Ron nodded, before dashing off towards the castle's closest entrances. On the way to the broomstick closet, Ron continued on about how he was annoyed at Hermione, and how she was just a bit _too _over doing the sighting of the wolf.

'Mental, I mean seriously, I heard those beasts _killed_. And our Hermione just goes up to it, pats it like it's a cat. Someone should warn her?' Ron growled as Harry unlocked the broomstick closet and rustled around for his broom.

'I think she knows.' Harry told him. 'And if she doesn't, she's bound to go to the library and read about them.'

'True, she's better not talk to me about them. I've seen one once, enough to convince me. Harry…' Ron paused suddenly. 'Do you hear that?

Both Harry and Ron looked behind them, where the door was left open and footsteps were being heard. Harry was use to the sound of these footsteps – from the shiny black shoes that housed Professor Snape's feet. Of cause, the footstep that usually followed Snape was Filch – so both friends assumed it was him. Harry shot an alarmed look to Ron, before he heard the footsteps became closer.

'Can we talk in there?' came a stern, brisk like voice. Harry noticed straight away that whoever belonged to that voice _wasn't _Snape or Filch. He then grabbed Ron's collar, and pulled him into the closet and softly shut the door. When Ron went to say something like _mental_, Harry forced his hand over his mouth, hushing him as the door of the room slowly began to open.

'It should be empty,' they then heard Snape's voice say. Harry and Ron could see out of the keyhole of the closet door; their eyes focusing on whoever was about to enter the room with Snape.

The door swung open, and Lucius Malfoy strode in, Snape following behind him. He looked no different then when the pair of Gryffindors had seen them last. His long blonde hair worn out, in a total black fine looking robes, and his snake headed staff in the palm of his black glove fitted hand.

Ron's mouth dropped at the sight of Lucius Malfoy at the school, but Harry made it his mission to keep Ron quiet and make sure the both of them were able to hear what the Professor and Draco's father were going to say, without being seen at the same time. His hand remained over Ron's mouth, while both lent down so instead of looking out of the keyhole, they now looked threw the cracks of where the door was hinged to the rest of the closet.

'Now,' Lucius spoke, lifting his chin slightly. 'How is she?'

'Weaker then I expected, Lucius. Did the Headmaster from her last school _allow _her to run off at such a critical time of the year?' Snape's low whisper caused Harry and Ron to look to one another.

'What's he on about?' Ron was able to murmur from under Harry's hand. Harry shrugged before pushing his hand across Ron's mouth harder.

Lucius raised his chin a little higher at Snape's words, before clutching his silver snake staff.

'He says he didn't know.' Lucius spoke grimly, having a disgusted look spread across his pale face before scoffing slightly. 'Lies. I had considered going to court about it – to the Ministry of Magic; but, this is no ordinary girl we're protecting here.'

'What about the other schools she attended? Was she treated there?' Snape asked.

'Barely. At least she knows who she is, which isn't the main point. You, haven't found a way to cure it yet, have you Severus.'

Snape paused. His sudden silence pointed out to Lucius that his answer was no. Ron now looked more puzzled then ever. He turned to Harry with a dumbfounded look planted on his face – Harry's hand remaining across his mouth.

'I'm quite sure it doesn't exist yet,' Snape finally broke the silence between the both of them. 'Although, my recent activities show that it may be possible – but for now I remain trying.'

'Have you been able to restrain her?' Lucius then asked, his ears slightly pricking at a little creak coming from within the closet. Inside, Ron had sat back on a broomstick, and Harry had tried to keep a serious face at the sight of Ron's.

'From her, _attempts_?' Snape asked.

'Yes.'

'She hasn't tried it lately, but I wouldn't trust it. She's too weak to I would think. Until that potion she needs is finally brewed properly, I wouldn't move her from where she is now.' Snape told him, beginning to feel suspicious about the little noises coming from inside the broomstick closet.

'Ah, right. Well, could I see her now then?' Lucius asked, his pale blue eyes looking demanding. Snape didn't hesitate to nod once, and then lifted his head.

'I was just about to go down there myself, I'll take you now.'

Lucius nodded his head to Snape, before moving past him out of the room. Snape looked back at the broomstick closet once before he followed Lucius's steps out of the room. As soon as Harry and Ron were certain about the departure of both Snape and Lucius, Harry opened the closet door and struggled to climb out.

'What the _bloody_ hell was that all about?' protested Ron, beginning to rub his behind from sitting on top of the prickly bristles of the broom. Harry pulled his Firebolt from the closet and shook his head in confusion.

'I'm not sure. They must have been talking about that girl Snape was referring to last night. Possibly the girl we saw, the one Hermione insisted we went back and helped.'

'Oh well, Snape's looking after her. Case closed, end of story, won't have to go back into that bloody dark forest now.'

Harry laughed a bit at his best friend's words. He knew Ron like the back of his own hand. Spiders were probably the first thought that came to Ron's head when he thought of the dark forest. His experience in his second year at Hogwarts was enough to scar him for live.

'Come on, we'd better get back to class. Madam Hooch is apparently according to Hermione not in the best mood today, come on.'

Both friends then moved back to the green fields of Hogwarts as quick as they could, hoping Madam Hooch wouldn't deduct points for their lateness.

'Ah, Potter, Weasley, here at last.' Madam Hooch said lazily, marking them off of the roll. 'I was just telling the class that today; we're going to learn the dodging abilities on a broomstick. Such as, techniques you may need when being chased – these will surely help you along. Now, first off I will do an example and then the rest of you follow.'

As Madam Hooch mounted her broomstick and flew up into the air, Hermione ran to Ron and Harry's side.

'What took you so long?'

'Hermione, you won't believe what we heard!' Ron jumped. Hermione looked towards him funny, and then looked towards Harry with the same expression.

'What?'

'Lucius Malfoy's at the school right,' Ron jumped in. 'and we heard him and Snape talk about saving some girl out in the dark forest. He seemed down right serous about her safety too.'

'You mean, Lucius Malfoy has something to do with the girl down in the dark forest?' Hermione spoke out loud. Harry went to speak, but let Ron when he sighted Draco not far from them look up at his father's name. He then went to hush Ron, but failed in doing so by just facial expressions.

'Ron, shhh –'

'What did you say Weasley?' Malfoy's voice caused Harry to close his eyes. 'What did you say about my father?' he ked, now beginning to approach the three Gryffindor students. Ron began to frown as Harry's attempts to hush him from back chatting Malfoy failed.

'We said your father was mental,' told Ron, nodding his head. 'One of the mentalist buggers I've ever come across that's for sure.'

Malfoy's nose screwed up at Ron's words, his cold ice blue eyes pinpointing Ron down. Hermione however turned around to face Malfoy, a now desperate look approaching her face.

'No, he didn't mean that.' She told him _innocently_. 'He was just saying your father was in the school –'

'Hermione!' growled Ron, how attempting to jump onto Hermione's foot. 'Are you mental? I mean seriously, it's none of his business!'

Hermione remained glaring at Ron, while Malfoy behind her looked somewhat fired up. Harry looked up to Malfoy, looking him in the eyes and tried to inform him by body language that he wasn't wanted there.

'What do you _mean _my father's here?'

'He was talking to Snape,' Hermione went on. 'They were talking about some girl –'

'HERMIONE!' shouted Ron, now successfully trotting onto Hermione's toe. 'She's gone all mental. You're not Hermione, you're like, _mental Hermione_ –'

'_Ronald_,' Hermione hissed. 'Stop using that word, it's really beginning to irritate me –'

'So are _you_! You're the one going on about how we had to ignore Malfoy, and here you are telling him everything –'

'I just thought he should know, that girl seems to have something to do with Lucius –'

'Hermione! Would you stop! You're being super mental –'

'Ron, that word! Stop saying it! If we just – '

'You're pushing it Hermione,' Ron swallowed. 'You're going _too _far! Just –'

'Oh would you two just up.' Draco snapped, jerking his head forward. 'Look at the both of you, arguing like an old married couple. None of the rubbish you're talking about makes sense to me.'

'You mean, you don't know a girl your father is trying to look after?' Hermione asked him, not noticing Ron in the background hitting his forehead hard. Malfoy looked down to the brunet Gryffindor with a slick look spread across his face. His broad pale face looked resentful at the muggle born's question, but was able to overcome it with a mere smirk.

'I don't know what you're talking about,' he told her. 'I don't have a _clue _in what you are on about. And if you insist talking about nonsense, I'm going to leave.'

'You sure you don't know? Lucius seemed like he –'

'Ok, enough!' shrieked Ron, slapping his hand across Hermione's mouth and stopping her from proceeding in asking Malfoy questions. 'Ignore Hermione, she's being mental.'

Draco now looked somewhat different. He didn't look as calm as before; he looked confused slashed with irritation. However, the three Gryffindor friends weren't fooled by Malfoy's _fake _positive attitude. It was only too obvious that Malfoy was hiding something.

Hermione gave a suspicious glare to the back of Malfoy as he walked away from them, whilst Ron was having a _mental _attack over what she had said to him. Harry was now looking to Hermione in a rather surprised manor. Wasn't like Hermione to talk to Malfoy in a civilized conversation – was it?

'What the hell was that all about?' Ron growled, throwing his fists down. 'You're a right mental one you are!'

'Oh Ron, shut up with that word! I just thought it was proper to ask him. He knows. Did you see the way he lied – he knows what Snape and Lucius are talking about.'

'But, does it really matter?' asked Harry, sighing at Hermione. She merely shot a bitter look to Harry.

'To me it does, I'd like to know.'

'Sticky beak…' mumbled Ron. Hermione then shot a glare over to him, her frizzy hair beginning to blow in the wind.

'_Ronald_, I am just concerned. I want her to be ok – but if Lucius Malfoy and Draco are involved, maybe there's something really wrong.'

Ron's next words were cut off by a flush of wind behind him, causing his hair to now become messier then it already was. When he turned around to whoever made the wind to tell them they were mental, he froze. Madam Hooch stood with her hands on her hips, glaring towards him like he was a bug.

'And just _what _is going on here?' she hissed, her eagle eyes giving Ron a death glare. Ron gulped. Hermione turned from her glares to Malfoy to look to Madam Hooch; ready to give their excuse.

'Oh, uh –'

'Nothing much –' Ron went to say.

'We were just… talking.' Told Harry, ignoring Malfoy in the corner of his eyes. Madam Hooch glared downwards to the panicked Gryffindor students, her fierce look growing larger.

'Well in future,' she hissed. 'I expect that the three of you pay more attention. Five points off of Gryffindor for not listening, and Malfoy – '

She was now pausing; looking towards Malfoy like her feelings had suddenly changed. She wasn't happy or annoyed – more concerned looking.

'You are needed in the head office. An owl just came to me now and delivered the message. Hurry along, and make sure you don't take your time.'

Malfoy looked dumbfounded. He gave a quick look to both Crabbe and Goyle, before looking over to Hermione, Ron and Harry. Taking a pace forward, he nodded once.

'Yes Madam Hooch.'

Hermione watched the back of Malfoy as he began walking off towards the entrance of the castle, at the same time hearing a confused sigh from Ron. She shot back around to the both of her friends.

'What do you suppose that was all about? She asked.

'None of our business?' protested Ron.

'It might be about that girl,' Hermione ignored Ron. 'I _swear _Lucius has something to do with her – so does Snape. Very mind-dazzling if you ask me.'

'_Mind-dazzling_?' asked Ron, a flabbergasted expression coming onto his face. 'Your mental you know that? It's none of our business. It's Snape's and Malfoy's. Not ours, now I think we should pay a bit of attention before we get in more trouble – thanks to Hermione of cause!'

Hermione continued ignoring Ron while Madam Hooch landed from the sky – remaining on her broom. She threw her hands onto her hips, smiling briskly as the cool end of autumn breeze picked up behind her.

'Now, if you were paying attention, you would have noticed I just did the _Tiger flip_. Those of you who are lucky enough to be in the school Quidditch team will recognize the move, it is quite a common use in the game.'

'I don't want to learn how to flip on a broomstick!' whispered Hermione. 'Not like it's going to help me.'

'Oh just up Hermione,' growled Ron. 'If you didn't want to learn about it, then why did you take this class?'

'I had no other choice.'

'Now mount your broomsticks,' told Madam Hooch, waving her hand up in the air. 'Say up and take off. Find a space of your own – not _too _high from the ground, and practice the move I just showed you!'

Madam Hooch took off up into the air up high so to observe the student's attempts, whilst Harry waited patiently for his friends to mount their brooms.

'How are we meant to practice it if we don't even bloody know what we have to do?' growled Ron, mounting his broomstick.

Hermione's frown grew lighter as she began trying to attempt to mount her broom. She wasn't too good at this class; just being able to mount her broomstick was thought to be difficult.

'If we were listening, we'd know what we had to do…'

'I listened,' said Harry, mounting his Firebolt. 'I suppose I could help you if you want. I wasn't listening to you two and Malfoy talking – what did he say?'

Hermione and Ron both looked to Harry, blank expressions overcoming their faces. It wasn't like Harry to not pay attention to an argument with Malfoy. Ron had now suspected Cho was on her broom somewhere near by, and he was watching her. But when he looked around, he saw no Chinese seventh year on a broomstick – only the sixth year Slytherins and Gryffindors, and not to mention Madam Hooch.

'You weren't listening?' asked Hermione.

'You're mental.' Stated Ron, shaking his head in disgust. 'But of cause, Hermione was even _mentaler_ when she was talking to Malfoy… "Are you _sure _you don't know what your father and Professor Snape are talking about? I mean, it _obviously _has something to do with you _to _if your father is –'

'I did _not _say that,' snapped Hermione. 'I merely mentioned whether he knew what they were talking about sounded recognizable to him. And _mentaler _isn't a word, Ronald.'

Ron's nose screwed up at Hermione, before turning away from her and looking towards Harry.

'Why weren't you listening? See Cho?' he asked sarcastically. Harry gave an equal sarcastic smirk back towards Ron after shaking his head.

'No, I was looking towards the entrance of the dark forest… Hermione, I think I saw that white wolf of yours.'

'Oh really?' Hermione jumped, her face brightening at his words. Ron however scoffed a little before rolling his eyes continuously at her sudden happiness.

'Oh please…'

'Was she all right? She didn't look sick to you did she?' Hermione jumped again, now loosing interest in being able to mount her broomstick and dropped it. Harry nodded while pointing his finger to where he has seen it last.

'She was just there.'

Hermione moved next to Harry, so she could get a closer view of where he was pointing. She squinted towards the entrance of the dark forest, where she saw a flash of white fur.

'Oh my!' she shouted. 'It must be the white wolf!'

'_It must be the white wolf!_' mimicked Ron, jumping up and down just like Hermione was. Hermione ignored Ron's teases, and continued to watch where she last sighted the white wolf.

'Honestly Hermione, get over it. Your treating that white wolf like Harry treats Cho.'

'Hay!'

'Oh shut up Ronald.' Cracked Hermione, turning her head from him. Ron threw his broomstick down onto the grass irritated. Hermione however had now picked her broomstick and successfully been able to mount it, with Harry doing the same thing.

'Let's go out there,' said Hermione.

Ron's eyes almost dropped out of his sockets. He then picked up his broomstick.

'Are you mental? That sounds like something either me or Harry would say! And here you are saying it! Something wrong with you today Hermione, you've gone all mental or something. Fly out there to see if the white wolf is there? Bloody mental if you ask me! I'm not going!'

'No one asked you to come, _Ron_.' Told Hermione. She flicked her wavy hair back and looked towards Harry. 'Are you coming Harry?'

'We may as well get our brooms up in the air,' Harry suggested, about to push off of the ground. 'Before Madam Hooch yells at us again. Come on Hermione, Ron.'

Harry pushed up into the air with a large amount of force behind him – the Firebolt was the fastest broomstick model in the world – so far anyway. He hovered up in the air, about ten meters from the ground. Not far behind him, Hermione pushed off of the ground when she was on her broom, and met up with Harry when in the sky.

'Are you coming Ron for the last time?' Hermione called out to Ron, who was now being joined by Neville Longbottom. Ron continued giving Hermione a dirty look, before shaking his head. Hermione scoffed at Ron's choice, but ignored it and faced Harry.

'Now, let's just do the flip once so when Madam Hooch looked over here we look like we're doing something.'

Both friends clasped their broomsticks and flew forward, away from the other students and towards where Harry had apparently seen the white wolf. At just meters away from the entrance of the dark forest, both stopped flying and hovered in the air.

'Show me how to do it.' Said Hermione.

Harry nodded once, before gripping his broomstick rather tight. He then closed his eyes and pushed backwards – allowing the broomstick to do the rest. He had now done a three hundred and sixty flip, leaving his head slightly dizzy and his hair messier then before.

'Was it hard Harry?' she asked him, not looking like she was looking forward to doing it herself. He shook his head a little bit, also hopping he would recover from the dizziness he was feeling.

'No, not at all. I do it a lot in Quidditch, but I see it pointless to do now – especially seeing that over half the students in this class wont be competing in any Quidditch match soon.'

'Well, in that case I thing that was enough to convince Madam Hooch that we are doing work,' said Hermione. 'Let's go now.'

'Wait, you should at least do it once,' told Harry, seeing Hermione's face become paler. 'She's about to look towards us now, just do it.'

Hermione didn't answer him. She now clasped her broomstick harder then she had already been doing, and closed her eyes tight. As the wind picked up behind her, she felt less confident in being able to do the flip. Never the less, she finally pushed herself backwards and flipped around slowly. She screamed slightly as her hair blew in her eyes when she was upside down, but was at last back the right way up.

'Alright there Hermione?' Harry asked, noticing his friend's cheeks were bright pink. She coughed once, before nodding her head and keeping her balance on the broomstick.

'Yeah, I think I am.'

'Well done Ms Granger!' they two friends heard Madam Hooch call from he other side of the field. 'Five points to Gryffindor!'

Hermione's cheeks fell pink again, while Harry clapped his hands. He could see some of Malfoy's friends looking horrified at Hermione's achievement – but couldn't help but wonder why Malfoy was called up to Dumbeldore's office.

'Good going Hermione!' he said to her. She smiled before breaking down with a little laugh.

'It wasn't _that _bad, still not my type of lesson though.'

Harry then looked forward. He saw under him was the new girl – the one he had met the night before. Jacs. She was at the entrance of the dark forest, looking like she had lost something. Harry squinted; he wasn't sure if she was the girl he had met last night. The girl he has met last night wasn't wearing a union jack bandana like the girl under him was.

'What's wrong Harry?' asked Hermione, not noticing the girl Harry was looking at.

Hermione however, had just spoken when the girl under Harry had opened her mouth. Harry, now irritated at Hermione's voice turned around and frowned towards her.

'Shut up,' he whispered. 'I think that's Jacs under us.'

Hermione looked down to the ground, where she saw Jacs now entering the dark forest. She gasped, and then looked up to Harry with a _terrified _expression.

'She's heading off into the dark forest!' she exclaimed. 'We should tell her that is out of bounds to students – no matter what the age –'

'Yes I know Hermione,' Growled Harry. 'But does she already know that?'

'I thought that maybe Professor Dumbeldore would have told her that when she transferred here, don't you agree?' she asked. Harry however, was ignoring what Hermione was saying. He was more interested in following Jacs into the dark forest.

'Mione,' he heard her call out. 'Mione get back here _right now_!'

'Did you call my name Harry?' Hermione asked, looking up at him. Harry turned around to her, and shook his head.

'No,' he said to her. 'It was Jacs, she was calling out to _Mione, _you know, her monkey?'

'Oh,' Hermione's cheeks went red. '_That _monkey.'

Harry then flew downwards; having Hermione left with a blank expression. She then began to follow him, trying to speed up. The Firebolt was much faster then her average broomstick.

'Harry,' she called out. 'What if Madam Hooch sees us?'

'At the moment, who cares. We'll just tell her a new student wondered off into the dark forest, and we went to go and get it!'

'But, that's what we're doing!' Hermione called out.

'Exactly! Then that's the truth!'

Down on the ground, Jacs, the blonde fifth year wondered further into the dark forest – a rather annoyed look upon her face. She was defiantly not worried looking.

'Mione, you pest, get back here!' she howled, pushing a branch from her face. She jumped over an oversized root, down a little dirt hill and then over an old vine bush. In the distance, she saw her little ginger coloured monkey – hopping around like he was on drugs.

'Mione get back here _now_!'

The little monkey shook its head, before continuing to wonder off into the forest. Jacs lowered her eyebrows. She threw her fists down by her side and grinded her teeth.

'This isn't funny you know,' she hissed. 'I'm missing Potions thanks to you - but you know, not like I _like _Potions – but I want to get back before Snape does! If you want Gryffindor to loose, then keep moving!'

The little monkey nodded, and continued moving off into the forest. Jacs' eyes almost fell out of her head at the sight of her little monkey's bare behind wondering off. She growled again and continued follow her monkey as it ventured off deeper into the forest.

Behind them, Harry was now hovering up in the air above Jacs, looking down to her as she followed her monkey. Hermione was now behind him, hovering on her broomstick. She looked down to the monkey and flinched.

'Jacs!' Harry called out, waving his hand around. Jacs looked behind her suddenly. She saw no one.

'Um, hello?'

'Up here!' Hermione called out. Jacs looked straight up, where she saw Harry from a worm's eye view. Her annoyed expression at her monkey had now drifted away, and she stood smiling widely and waving her hands up to him – not Hermione.

'Hello Harry? Come to help me get my monkey back?'

'Jacs, did you know that the dark forest is forbidden?' quoted Hermione. Jacs rolled her eyes and stuck her middle finger up at Hermione.

'No duh _man_ – now Harry, can you help me? The little pest ran off!'

Harry flew up higher so he could have a bird's eye view of the forest, and looked down to where Jacs had been pointing. Apart from getting a lovely view of millions of treetops and the sun's glare in his eyes, he saw nothing; the monkey wasn't in sight of either him or Jacs. He then forced his broomstick back down to where she was, this time landing on the ground perfectly.

He jumped off of his broomstick, and moved over towards Jacs. He shook his head.

'No, I couldn't see him from up there.'

'Damn it!' Jacs hissed, jumping up and down with a large frown swept across her face. 'When is that little bugger going to learn?'

'Which class did you have?' asked Hermione, who was finding it difficult to join Harry and Jacs on the ground. She remained hovering in mid air while Jacs looked up to her.

'I had Potions – that Snape man left like, not long ago. _Had an important meeting with a parent _apparently. And at that time, my monkey thought it was cool to run off. ARGH, friggen hell! Come on _MIONE_! This isn't funny anymore!'

Hermione was then able to force her broomstick down to the ground – followed by a thump when she had unsuccessfully been able to get off of it. She was now kneeling on the ground, dusting off the dirt from her robes.

'You all right Hermione?' asked Harry, who was slowly moving over to her.

'I'm fine, really.' Hermione told him, beginning to push herself up. 'I don't need any –'

'Ok.' Jacs said straightly. She then continued to move back off into the dark forest, looking for her run away monkey. Hermione lowered her eyebrows for a moment before being able to push herself up by herself. Harry looked towards Hermione and nodded his head.

'Best if we help her.'

'All right – Jacs…?' Hermione asked.

'Hm?'

'You didn't happen to see, a white wolf when you were coming out here did you?'

Jacs turned around from her walking direction, and shook her head.

'Nope – why?'

'Oh, no reason…' Hermione trailed off. She looked up from the ground, where in the distance she saw two moving figures. After whipping the remaining dust in her eyes from when she fell off of her broomstick, she looked closer to what her eyes caught.

'Oh my, Jacs? Is that your monkey?'

'Riding the white wolf around?' asked Harry.

'Eee! Mione, why are you riding her around like that?' called Jacs, laughing as she did so.

In front of the three Gryffindors was Jacs' ginger tree monkey, on the back of the white wolf Hermione, Ron and Harry had seen earlier. The white wolf looked as if she was happy – with part of Hermione's cloak around her right paw and the monkey seated on her back. Both were playing.

Hermione gasped, whilst Harry remained silent. Jacs however ran right up to the white wolf and her monkey, and began to pat it. When Hermione called out not to, Harry stopped her by moving his hand in front of her.

'No Hermione, look, she likes her…'

The white wolf looked as if she knew who Jacs was, and immediately reacted to her pat. The white wolf pushed her head upwards, so to get a better feel of Jacs' hand, while Hermione stood there with her mouth dropped wide.

'Don't make that face Hermione,' Jacs said suddenly. 'If the wind changes, you'll kill us all.'

Not answering her, Hermione moved forward to where Jacs was patting the white wolf. She stepped next to Jacs, and hesitated on lifting up her hand.

'Do, do you know her?'

'Do I know her? Oh my god, I've known her for like, ever! Well, knew her just before I moved to Australia, then when I came back. She's like, an old friend. Head of the pack – still?'

Jacs looked down into the white wolf's promising blue eyes. Her fingers ran threw the white wolf's fur, ignoring Hermione's gasps.

'She's not dangerous is she?' Hermione proceeded to ask questions. Jacs shook her head.

'She's only dangerous to men.'

Hermione, obviously not understanding Jacs' point allowed her hand to fly down onto the wolf's head and pat her.

'Battle scars… aren't they?' Hermione asked, brushing her fingers past the scratches and slight bloodstain on the wolf's face.

'Monthly leader fight I'd say,' told Jacs, feeling proud at the fact that she knew more about the wolf then Hermione.

'They fight for leader?'

'Like, every half moon or something.'

Harry remained behind them, considering whether he should move forward or not. Before he did though, the white wolf jumped away from both Hermione and Jacs so sudden that is caused Jacs' monkey to fall off of her back.

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked.

'A _man_ touched her!' exclaimed Jacs sarcastically. Hermione who seemed like she didn't hear her turned around to where in the distance two male's approaching where they were. Hermione gasped, and shot back around to Jacs.

'We have to get out of here! That was Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy!'

'Oh shit, come on Mione!' Jacs hissed, grabbing her monkey by the scruff. 'We'll have to go!'

The white wolf flinched at the sight of the two males now approaching them, and dashed off as fast as she could possibly run – back off into the deepness of the dark forest. Hermione however latched onto Jacs' cloak and began to pull her off behind a tree – along with Harry. The three friends remained behind the tree – Hermione and Harry mounting their broomsticks and Jacs on the back of Harry's Firebolt.

As fast as they could, Harry and Hermione took off from the ground, and flew back to the fields – where Madam Hooch hadn't even _noticed _they were gone.


	3. The Disapproval of Professor Lupin

****

Chapter three

__

The Disapproval of Professor Lupin

That night, in the great hall, Ron and Harry sat next to Ginny, and ate. The four house flags hung up on the walls, and the great hall was overcome with mindless chatter of the Hogwarts students. Each table was filled with every kind of food you could think from – ranging from fruit to a complete roast.

'What _did _happen out there with you and Hermione? Not to mention Jacs?' asked Ron, who was reaching over the table to get to the chicken. Harry swallowed his bite of pork.

'We landed, and Jacs was there. Her monkey had run off, and when we got to it, it was riding that white wolf. Jacs went on about how she knew it, and then Hermione started to pat it. Lucius and Snape came then, and we ran.'

Ron shook his head, and slammed his bit of chicken down onto his plat madly.

'That mental Hermione! Blurting out to Malfoy our business! God, it'd be more proper if she had kept her ruddy big mouth shut!'

Harry laughed a little, before shrugging his shoulders a bit.

'Strange aye.'

'So, when did Snape say we had detention?' Ron blurted with his mouth full of chicken, suddenly changing the subject from what had happened earlier. Harry looked up for a second only to think, then shrugged. The only thing that came to his mind when anyone mentioned Snape's name, was this large mental image of Snape, pointing at him and shaking his head. Harry shook the image out of his head at the time, and looked around to Ron.

'I don't think he told us, he'll tell us next lesson I suppose?'

'Or give us more detentions for not coming to the last?'

'Hello Harry!' came out a sweet high-pitched voice from behind him. It was a female's voice, but not Hermione's. This not only caused Ron to jump with fright, but both of the boys to turn around and look at the student.

'Oh, hello Cho.' Harry felt his cheeks flush red as he saw the _pretty_ Ravenclaw student smiling down at him. Cho Chang, member of Ravenclaw house was standing looking down to Harry, her wide pink lips smiling at him. She brushed back a few strands of her short black hair, and straightened up her glasses.

'Not long until Quidditch now aye? Good luck in it Harry! Do you think Gryffindor will win this year?' she asked, looking down to Harry and allowing him to stare into her tempting orange eyes. He nodded quickly while blushing, and then cleared his throat to speak.

'We might, all, depends on whether it's a good start off or not. You, you got a hair cut?'

'Yeah,' she whispered, fluffing up one side of her hair, 'I think it suits me. Don't you agree?' she asked him. He blushed again and used all his self-control to give her a casual smile, rather then a red embarrassed look.

'It does, really.'

'And the ruddy eye doctor says I have short eyesight or some rubbish. Which means I have to wear glasses for a while… I'm not wearing them in Quidditch though, I personally can't _stand_ them! Anyway, I'd better get back to my table, see you round Harry!' she waved bye to him, giving him another smile, which caused him to blush more. As soon as she sat down at the Ravenclaw table, Harry drew his eyes back to Ron, who was staring at him plainly.

'_Good luck in it, Harry!' _he mimicked in the most annoying voice he could make.

'Oh shut up Ron…' Harry muttered, continuing to blush.

'I don't like that girl, she's so…oh, never mind…' came the squeak from Ginny, who didn't have the gut to tell Harry why she didn't like her. Ron laughed a little at Ginny, and then rolled his eyes more at Harry as he watched him glance over to Cho again.

'The girl's a complete push over; I thought she'd have red eyes for the rest of her life after the water works she put on last year. Now we know why she needed glasses – the side effects of bawling too much.' he sniggered quietly.

Harry looked back to Ron with a tiny grin on his face. He never understood why Ron hated her so much.

'Just because you don't like her.'

'Just because no one in the whole bloody school likes her.'

Ginny was seen to be giggling to herself while Harry, sort of seemed cut by Ron's words. As soon as Harry turned around to Ginny, she has straight away stopped, and continued to eat with the straightest face expression she could ever have.

'You're better off with monkey woman then _her_.' scoffed Ron, shaking his head.

'Where is Jacs anyway? I hope she god by alright, seeing it was her first time here and all.' Harry said out loud, causing Ginny to look up to him suspiciously. Ron shrugged a bit, before breaking down with a little laughter.

'Pretty funny how it crapped in Hermione's hair… ah how I wish I was there to see Hermione's face.' he laughed. 'Good thing we saw that stupid white thing today – I think maybe Hermione's loosing interest in wanting to find that stupid creature we saw last night. She didn't even mention it to me in Herbology today.'

'True… she'll find something else to hound you by prolly.' Nodded Harry, turning back to the table and reaching out for a role of bread. Ron began to look up to the roof, his eyes drifting around each of the four house flags. As soon as his eyes met the Ravenclaw house flag, his nose formed wrinkles as he remembered the past presents of the Chinese seventh year.

'Quidditch is coming up soon, Percy tells me sometime this season old Oliver Wood and his _girlfriend_ were coming back to watch some games.' Mentioned Ron, going now to start on some roast pork. Harry laughed a bit at what Ron had just said, and then rose his eyebrows at him with a large smirk.

'He has a _girlfriend_? Oliver Wood?'

'Yeah, some Simone chick, Percy says they're getting married on the _Quidditch field…together_…'

'Wood? Getting married? Hah, the guy finally found something he loves other then Quidditch.' Laughed Harry.

There was a rather loud laugh coming from the Ravenclaw table, which made Harry's eyes shoot to Cho – who was the one laughing. She had a group of 7th year boys and girls around her, cracking jokes and laughing like _Simone Davies_.

'Geesh, what could be so funny? What a little flirt, don't see why any guy would like her…' grunted Ron as he turned back from the laughter. 'Haha! I'm Cho! I have no brains!' Ron went on, having his eyes cross-eyed and his tongue poking out the side of his mouth. Although, the only laughs he got was from Ginny.

Harry how ever, didn't, and continued to look at Cho laughing loudly. The more she laughed, the more he blushed. Ginny started to go pink under her freckles as she watched Harry blush; if only Harry knew how much she liked him too.

'God, you need help mate; Cho Chang is the last person I'd ever think about liking. I spose she has some friends, and she's prolly not that bad…but I don't bloody well like her. Do you know if Hermione likes her?'

Harry's attention suddenly was drawn away from Cho and to Ron at the sound of her name.

'Hermione? Where is she anyway?'

'Oh, she was in the library last time I checked. She told me to tell you she'd be to dinner a little bit later, she was reading on…a white wolf?' Ginny mentioned to them. Harry and Ron both looked at one another with small grins on their faces.

'She's taking this wolf thing a little far, never thought she'd become so attached to her. Only good thing about it was that it saved _me _from having to follow her in that stupid forest.' Ron spat, stuffing his face with more roast.

'Was pretty strange though, the wolf, being so friendly and then not biting old Fang.' Said Harry. Ron burped a little before looking back to Harry.

'Yeah, was. But you know, not like we're ever going to see her again, not now that Hagrid went and told Dumbeldore… she'd be killed off by Hagrid by now.'

Harry sighed softly, and then looked up.

'Why does everyone have something against them? White wolves…can't be that bad can they?'

'I reckon by the time Hermione's finished in the library, we'll know everything there is to know about them. I'm sure Professor Lupin doesn't have anything against them.' added Ron, stuffing more food into his mouth.

Harry's eyes drifted up to where the teachers sat. Dumbeldore who was in the middle, then McGonagall who was on the right side of him, then Hagrid who was next to her, then more random Professors. But Harry then noticed that, to his left, where Snape and now recently Lupin sat – both the seats were empty.

Dumbeldore because of the lack of Defense against the dark arts teachers had summoned Lupin, despite the fact that he resigned, back into Hogwarts. As normal, most thought the job was jinxed. There was also a rumor that there was a special reason for his return, one no one but the Professors knew about.

Even though every student now knew of Lupin's werewolf secret, they students were more then happy to have him back. Of cause, not most of the Slytherins though who thought it was ridicules that a supernatural Professor should be allowed in Hogwarts, and that thought was including Snape.

But, Dumbeldore had assured everyone that because Snape made him the potion, he was harmless to all. Harry of cause was more then happy to have him back; he was the best Defense against the dark arts teacher ever. And with the recent passing of Sirius Black, the company of Lupin was a prize to him.

'Um, Ron? Where are Lupin and Snape?' he muttered to Ron, poking his shoulder slightly. Ron looked up to where they usually sat and noticed that they weren't there.

'Um…not sure…it's not full moon, so he can't be far. Snape may have him in his office, bashing the living daylights out of him because his hair is better looking then –'

Suddenly, both Ron and Harry heard a puffing noise from outside the hall. Both looked in the direction of the noise, to see Hermione running towards them with a large old book in her hands, her expression looking shattered.

'Hermione?' asked Harry, who had just finished swallowing his ham slice.

'What's wrong? Did you get raped by Mione too?' asked Ron concerned.

She only took a few moments to catch her breath, while she pushed the annoying few strands of hair dangling in her face behind her ear, and then shot out words at Harry and Ron as fast as she could – and not to mention ignoring Ron's stupid comment.

'The wolf, I over heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbeldore talking before, Hagrid told them about the wolf, and Dumbeldore's sent both Professor Snape and Lupin out to kill her, along Fang with them!' she gasped for air.

Harry and Ron took it seriously, they had never seen Hermione so worked up over an animal she had helped and only seen for barely a day. Harry pushed his cloak back, ready to stand up while Ron just looked up at her with confusion.

'Why would they send Lupin and Snape after it? Dumbeldore knows they both hate one another? Why didn't they just send Hagrid? Gesh, he must of caught Hermione's mentalness! That's like sending me with _Cho_?' asked Ron.

'For one, if someone in the wizard world shoots a white wolf, they're cursed for life with a fairly basic spell – not life threatening but could become irritating; ('Hermione?' whispered Ron) a white wolf is way too pure for any one to kill it. If one wants to destroy it, they need to give a potion called "_Wolfeckna_" which slowly penetrates the body of the wolf, so it's paralyzed and dies within minutes! That's what Snape is needed for!' she gasped out once again, having to take a seat next to Ginny who handed her a glass of water.

'Was that the potion he was making today?' Ron asked, dumbfounded. Hermione's eyes lowered at his words.

'No, _Ron_¸ that potion had nothing to do with it! The _Wolfeckna_ potion only takes about an hour to make, and the purpose is much different! Listen in class more, Ronald! We made that _yesterday_!'

Luckily, Ron, Harry and Ginny were the only ones listening to Hermione's cries; everyone else seemed amused with himself or herself.

'And Lupin, what's he needed for?' Harry asked quietly. Hermione raised her eyebrows high at him and placed down the glass of water, which Ginny had given her.

'Who's able to track down a wolf better then a werewolf? I mean honestly, even know it's not full moon, I'm sure Lupin would be able to use some wolf techniques?'

'Oh, right.' Said Harry.

'You're getting mighty worked up by this Hermione, why –'

'She's an innocent creature Ron,' she pleaded out with tears forming in her eyes, 'please, help me save her!'

Harry quickly rose from his seat and looked down to Hermione. She was after all one of his best friends, and had to help her whether he liked the idea or not.

'Ok, come one Ron, we will. I'll go up to Gryffindor tower and get my dad's cloak, you two meet me at the bottom of the stairs.'

Hermione smiled as bright as she could, and nodded.

'Thank you Harry. Come one Ron.'

'Oh, but the food!'

'_RONALD_!'

Both Ron and Hermione waiting at the bottom of the corridor stairs for Harry, shivering slightly as the cool breeze passed them by. Ron shivered for a moment, before looking back to Hermione with a cold expression. No one was around – nothing but black sky, tiny stars and the half moon above the both of them.

'You must have found a lot out about them, those white wolves didn't you?' he mumbled to her. She nodded shortly and looked towards him.

'Not many books about them, I found about _one_. Not too common – this bread anyway.'

'Did it say any thing about her not biting Fang?' he asked.

It only took Hermione a moment to remember what it said, then shook her head.

'That's the only part that sort of doesn't make sense to me. It's meant to bite for food all the time, but this one didn't. There was one more chapter left, which was "_Secrets of the white wolf_" but that's the time I over heard Dumbeldore and McGonagall talking about it. That's why they were both late to dinner.' She finished, pulling her cloak over her more. 'The only book I found them in was a book called _The many howls of a wolf_… it's got barely any information at all. Two chapters – that's _it_.'

'Hah, strange I reckon. Should of borrowed the book –'

'I _did _Ronald –'

'I'm here,' Harry's head poked out all of a sudden of the invisibility cloak – freaking the heck out of Ron. Hermione nodded in joy and pulled part of it over her.

'You coming Ron?'

'Yeah, coming.'

Not far in the dark forest, Professor Severus Snape and Remus Lupin where, by themselves with only Fang to protect them. The half moon's light was slightly bigger then last nights, allowing more light to be let threw the canapé of the dark forest.

Snape was looking more cold and white in the face then ever. He looked certainly more annoyed about having to work with Lupin then he would look if someone called him hooknose. His black hair didn't seem to move at all as the breeze passed threw it; was this the outcome of not washing your hair?

(Author's note: I honestly don't think his hair's greasy… but I'm keeping to J.K.Rowling's …mind.)

Lupin on the other hand looked quite normal, his thin body clothed in poor tatty looking robes, bright blue eyes having the moonlight reflect on them and his light brown shaggy hair done in a ponytail blowing slightly in the wind. (And Lupin does not have an evil mustache like in the 3rd movie … stabs mustache)

'Sense anything yet…' came the cold mutter from Snape as he lifted the latten higher. Lupin closed his eyes and shrugged slightly.

'None at all Severus.' He said kindly.

'Then keep looking…' Snape snapped at him.

Lupin took no notice of Snape's bitterness, and continued to look out for the wolf. After looking around for about a moment, Lupin saw a flash of fur move in the corner of his eye, but seemed to avoid the sighting. He then looked to the back of Snape with this eyebrows tilted backwards, and in his mind planed his sentences that he was about to say.

'I, don't see much point in this really. Not like the wolf killed any one, just got in a bit of a fight with the dog here, surely no real damage done –'

'Now, a man like yourself would stick up for wolves wouldn't he…' Snape hissed lazily. Lupin rolled his eyes slightly at the fact that he couldn't say any thing to Snape without being snapped at. As much as Lupin didn't feel right playing along with Snape's childish game, he just had to say something back to get them both equal.

'You would say the same if we were looking for a hooked nosed snake.' He said gently, having nothing but the smallest smirk on his face. Lupin just couldn't help but say something _amusing _to Snape. There wasn't a word heard from Snape though, but only the sound of his teeth grinding loudly.

'That's them there!' Ron whispered from underneath the cloak.

'Shhh Ron, don't want them hearing us!' snapped Hermione, stepping on Ron's foot.

'Aw!'

'Shhh!' Harry hissed.

There was, all of a sudden a crackle noise coming from within the bushes, which made both Lupin and Snape jump, followed by Ron, Harry and Hermione. Lupin was the first to look in the direction of where the noise came from, but then relaxed after being the first to not see anything.

'What was that?' Lupin asked, pretending he didn't know whether it was there or not.

'How am I meant to know Remus, I didn't see it.' Snapped Snape once again.

'It sounded like a cracking of a branch, coming from over there,' Lupin pointed to a particular bush, where all of a sudden fog started to appear, 'you'd better watch out you know,' a sarcastic tone in his voice began to pick up, 'the white wolf may pounce out and eat everything on you bar your hair.'

Snape moved in front of Lupin, deliberately knocking his shoulder as he passed him as his next move in the little game they both seemed to be playing. Lupin though ignored Snape's move, but had the look upon his face like he knew what was going on. Harry, Ron and Hermione kept as still as possible as the fog gently seemed to float around them as well.

'Seemed like a clear night…' Snape mumbled looking up to the moon, 'didn't expect fog…'

Lupin looked around him, only to notice that the fog seemed to only be in the one place.

'Severus, notice that the _whole _of the dark forest floor has fog?'

'Shhh!' he hissed at him, 'I hear something… and let me tell you, even though I am totally _human_¸ my hearing is better then yours.'

Lupin just sighed to himself at being cut off yet again by Snape's rudeness and stared at Snape trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. Snape, must of obviously been to occupy to notice that the fog, which surrounded both him and Lupin, had disappeared, and another noise was heard.

'Severus –'

'I said shhh! I want to find this wolf, and kill it. That wolf is _mine_…' Snape angered at him, giving him an ugly frown. Lupin raised his eyebrow and pointed towards the East with nothing but a lazy look on his face.

'What's white, furry, glompable, calm and at no cost not needing to be killed?' Lupin asked, a little playful grin appearing on his face. Snape's eyes shut at Lupin's question, and then swung around to scare Lupin with an ugly frown.

'We're no longer in the first grade, _Remus_.'

'Give up?'

'What are you on about? What does _glompable _mean?' Snape growled, holding up the lamp higher so he could see further out.

'Give up?'

'Have you drank your potion today? I believe you're loosing your sanity.' Growled Snape, having a vacant expression – just waiting for Lupin to repeat the two words he was now sick of.

'Give –'

'YES God damn it!' Snape spat, swinging around to Lupin again to see his cheery smile, 'I give up!'

'Even though I didn't include the grass description, a white wolf!'

Snape's eyes shot open as his whole body swung around to face the wolf, which was standing about ten meters away. Her white fur moved softly threw the wind, and her bright blue eyes sparkled almost as bright at the moon.

'What's that around her foot? I'd say she was the leader of the pack.' asked Lupin, pointing to the black piece of cloth tied to her front right paw.

'How do you know it's a she…' muttered Snape, almost rising an eyebrow at him, 'but wait, I don't want to know where you've been looking…'

Lupin rolled his eyes at Snape again, giving him a slick look. He then pointed to it's eyes, and nodded his head.

'I didn't look at it _Severus_, quite easy to tell girl from boy. Girl has blue eyes, boy has red – '

'Shhh!'

'That's her!' exclaimed Hermione.

'Let's see what they do, and what the wolf does to protect itself.' Harry whispered, pointing to where the wolf was.

Snape moved forward slowly, taking his wand out in the process and keeping a stern look upon his sour face. The wolf just sat there, glancing down towards Snape as he aimed his wand up to her. She still didn't move, her eyes were still glued on Snape.

'One…two –'

'Wait, Severus!' came Lupin's voice, interrupting Snape's aim. Snape, who now looked more annoyed then before brought his wand back down to his side and glared at Lupin.

'What…?' he answered in his deep swallow voice, 'another guess who game?'

'Just, leave her be. I know that Headmaster Dumbeldore sent us out here, but killing a white wolf? Not common you know, we'd be just helping endanger the species if we do this. And I fear, that if we do this, we'd not only be killing an innocent wolf's life, but another.' Lupin's eyes moved up to the wolf, which looked down at him, her eyes sparkling.

Snape however, also had sparkling eyes, but this sparkle wasn't because he was impressed by loyalty to wolves, but anger of Lupin's excuses not to harm her.

'What, on Earth do you mean…? If I kill _her_, I'd be killing her and no more!'

'Ah, you haven't read about white wolves have you. You don't know what makes them so special.' Lupin told him, having his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

'What's he talking about?' asked Ron.

Hermione, seemed more stumped then both Harry and Ron. She didn't recall reading about what Lupin was talking about.

'I'm not sure… we'd have to ask him, or I'd have to finish that book.'

All eyes once again flew back to Snape and Lupin, who were giving one another glares – well, mainly Snape. He now had the thought in his head that Lupin wanted to get into a more serious argument, rather then his favourite playful ones.

'Then, _Remus the wolf,_ expert, what _does _make them so special…? Special enough for you to care…?'

Lupin couldn't help but laugh a bit at Snape's words, and then thought of the most playful but offensive thing he could think of.

'Maybe this is why you never got the Dark arts job?'

If Snape had grinded his teeth any harder they would of fell out of his mouth in millions of little pieces. His face was ever so sour now Lupin had said that to him.

'Obviously you don't know if you're not saying it…'

Lupin's smile grew slightly bigger, then looked over to where the wolf was standing. She was on a large rock, which was surrounded by crystal clear water. He looked down into the water where the half moon shine shone, then back up to the wolf, and then smiled again.

'I am right.'

'If this is _so, _then do tell Remus!' Snape angered at him again, continuing to fill with rage every time he looked at Lupin's smile. Lupin however, took no notice to Snape's rage, and simply smiled more before turning away.

'What's green, empty, sticks to you when it's wet and is in sight now?' Lupin then asked, rocking back and forward as Snape's eyebrows lowered more at his words.

'Not another one…'

'Give up?'

'DON'T, say those words… I'm not here to play you're little games, Remus, I am here to find and kill that white wolf!'

'Oh, was that you're answer? So close! Give up?'

Snape's expression remained the same, vacant one. He then threw his hand up to his chin, and began to sarcastically think.

'You?'

'Give up?'

'ReMUS!'

'Alright you party pooper, an empty grass spot.'

Snape's eyes shot back to where the wolf was standing, and now saw she wasn't there any more. Before he spoke, there was a faint howl heard, and then silence after that. His head twisted back around to Lupin's smiling face, with exactly the opposite of his.

'Headmaster isn't going to be pleased with you, _Lupin_!' Snape growled, throwing his cloak over his robes. Lupin shrugged gently then put on a pleasant expression.

'All I have to do is tell him the truth, I'm sure he'll understand.'

And that was the last thing said between Lupin and Snape the whole time they were out there; they now began to move back to the school grounds.

'Did you see that? She disappeared!' Harry gasped, taking the cloak off of him. Hermione folded her arms and shook her head slightly.

'I'm not sure what Lupin is talking about, maybe in his class tomorrow we could ask him?'

'Yeah, we can, but right now I'm bloody cold, let's go back!' complained Ron, having the whole cloak wrapped around him.

****


	4. The beginning of Hermione Granger’s obse...

****

Chapter four

__

The beginning of Hermione Granger's obsession

'Hermione, ever find out more on the white wolf?' asked Harry, that next morning at breakfast. Hermione's eyes popped out from behind a large, dusty old book, which had a cover saying "The Many Howls of A Wolf".

'That's a pretty dumb question,' Ron sniggered, turning away from Hermione so he was not to receive her glares.

'No, I haven't come to a white wolf part yet, mainly about werewolves and gray wolves so far.' She continued to read on, while Ron like always stuffed his face with the food.

'Hm, don't we have Dark arts first? Ask Lupin, he'll be _kind_ enough to tell you won't he?' Ron asked, not knowing whether to go for the toast or the serial. Hermione finally put down her over sized book, and looked towards Ron.

'Hopefully, would be nice to find out about her. After all, he did seem to have a soft spot for her last night when he stopped Snape from killing her.'

'That was pretty obvious though, he's a werewolf maybe?' jotted Ron, ending up going for the toast.

'Yes maybe, but he seems to know a lot more about them then Snape does.'

'Hello guys!' a happy toned voice from behind them rang out. 'How is everyone this morning?'

Hermione, Ron and Harry turned around to see the fifth grade student – Jacs standing behind them with her tree monkey sitting smiling (at Ron) on her shoulder. Hermione gave a disturbed look, before she mumbled a hello and turned back around, while Harry gave her a bright hello and Ron said nothing – and merely looked at the monkey.

'I'm good,' said Harry. 'Would you like to sit down with us?'

Hermione almost swallowed her tongue at Harry's words, and tried to give a look to Harry to indicate to him she didn't want the girl sitting there with them, but Harry didn't seem to pay any attention to it.

'Why not?' said Jacs, deliberately sitting right between Harry and Hermione. Hermione fidgeted about a bit, before looking back to her book, and Ron looked as if he was holding his legs. Jacs then brushed down the sides of her short pure blonde hair, before looking over to the food and taking hold of a tuna bread roll.

'Did you hear about that white wolf thing in the school grounds?' she asked offhandedly, ignoring the book Hermione was reading. Harry nodded almost straight away, before reaching out and getting himself a tuna bread roll. 'I mean I knew it was there, I patted it for god's sake – but I didn't know she came into the grounds. Near that fat thing wasn't she? What's his name? Hagrid?'

'Yeah I did – we were there yesterday when she was attacked by Fang.'

'Really? Cool – she wasn't hurt was she?' asked Jacs, stuffing her mouth with the tuna bread roll. 'Wait I saw her – oh my god how dumb am I! Enlighten me Harry.'

'Only on her right paw,' Jacs heard Hermione say from behind her – cutting Harry off. 'I assisted her with that – I'm sure she'll be alright now though – seeing that Snape and Lupin weren't able to capture her last night – '

'_You _assisted her?' Jacs said, a sarcastic disbelief tone in her little London accent. 'She didn't bite you?'

'No –' Hermione told her. 'She was all right about it really. She's caused me to become quite interested in the bread though – that's the reason I'm reading about them. I have a good feeling that Professor Lupin will talk about them in our next class –'

'Lupin's a werewolf, isn't it? I use to have a teacher over in Australia who was a werewolf – he was Welsh and he taught… _how to do muggle photography_,' Jacs cut Hermione off, trying to stop herself from smiling at Hermione's cutness. 'I heard he had a liking to those white wolf things, wonder if he'll talk about them in _my _Defense against the dark arts class.'

'I'm not quite sure about that,' she heard Hermione say again. Jacs turned around slowly, her eyes in a stationary position. 'You're a fifth grade right? We're sixth grade, this might be above your learning ability –'

'Learning ability my ass,' hissed Jacs, taking her monkey off of her shoulders. 'I can cope with it – if you can, then _anyone_ can.'

Ron tried to cover his mouth from his little giggles, while Harry couldn't help it and sniggered at Jacs words. Hermione continued giving her a deadly stare, not once taking her eyes off of Jacs. Jacs however, picked up her monkey and poked its nose.

'How's my little Mione today?' she perked, continuing to poke its nose. 'In a good mood?'

As she continued poking the monkey's nose, Ron flinched a bit at something. Harry shot his gazes from Jacs over to Ron, and saw him looking under the table, looking like he has just seen a non-Hogwarts ghost.

'Ron, what's the matter?'

'Look!' he squealed, pointing under the table to an enormous black fur ball. Harry raised one of his eyebrows, before joining Ron in looking under the table. Under there, was this big black furry thing, corner-pinning yellow eyes and a flat looking face. It just sat there, looking up to both Harry and Ron.

'Is it a cat?' a terrified voice from Ron was heard. Harry pushed his hand out to touch it, but pulled it back when the cat thing began moving closer to him.

'Ohhh!' they heard Jacs cry. 'That's Bob! He's my cat, he must have been lonely this morning without me!'

Jacs bent down, and pulled the cat up onto her lap before hugging it tight. Ron's terrified look never left his face, while Harry remained staring at the cat. Jacs continued hugging it, rubbing her face into its fur on its head.

'That's a cat?' Ron said, his eyes open wide.

'Of cause it's a cat!' protested Jacs. 'He just likes his food – don't you Bobby?'

Harry gave a bit of a laugh, while Ron remained staring at the cat like it was a spider. The cat then looked back to Ron, and gave him a wink – one that made Ron scream.

'Don't cha just _love _Bobby black?' squealed Jacs, continuously patting the oversized black cat. Ron kept flinching at the sight of the cat, whiles Harry hesitated to even touch it.

'Is it safe?' he then asked. Jacs nodded brightly and forced Harry's hand down onto the top of Bob's head.

'He's really old,' she went on. 'I got him from a friend when I lived in Queensland - Gold Coast. She didn't like him, so I took him. Pretty sad though - how could you _not _like this baby?' Jacs picked up the black cat and cuddled it tight, causing Hermione to attempt to move away from her. Harry gave a little laugh, before allowing his hand to freely pat the black furred cat.

'He's so fluffy.'

'I know! I always brush him! Isn't he just _glompable_?' she asked, continuing to squeeze the daylights out of the cat. Ron gave her a snobby look, before flinching at the sight of the cat's face again.

'Whatever that means...'

'What? Glompable? You don't know what _glompable _means? It's the best word ever! It means when you run up to something and cuddle it so tight it almost dies! Now isn't that adorable?!'

'Kinda...' mumbled Ron, flinching again at the sight of the black cat. Harry however laughed again, suddenly not noticing the shadow now appearing behind him.

'Smile Harry!' he heard a familiar voice ring out. Harry shot around to see how it was, before suddenly shutting his eyes in great pain. Collin Creevey, the fifth year student with a muggle camera stood behind them, grinning at the four brightly. Harry then smiled at the encounter with the old friend, and greeted him with a welcoming hello.

'Why hello Collin! Good to see you this year - fifth year I presume?' Hermione said brightly, ignoring Bob who was now smiling at her instead of Ron. Jacs on the other hand didn't seem to be smiling, but turned away with her hand over her face.

'Please don't let him recognize me...' she muttered, causing Ron to look down to her with a confused look approaching his pale red-freckled face.

'What's wrong with you Jacs?'

'Argh - don't say my -'

'Jacs!' the now even more joyful Collin exclaimed, shooting his eyes over to Jacs who looked like she had swallowed a sour grape. 'Jacs how are you!? Getting ready for first class? Herbology wasn't it? I'm so looking forward into learning how to breed Buguloisus plants, aren't you?!' he went on, causing Jacs to sigh.

'Yes...'she groaned, her eyes now looking like she hadn't had sleep in ages. 'Yes Collin I can't wait...'

'Oh goodie!' he shouted, causing Jacs' ears to prick. 'Let's be partners in -'

'Aren't you usually partners with Ginny Weasley?' Jacs tried to change the subject. Collin then shrugged a little before allowing his face to remain a bright smile at the sight of Jacs' face.

'I was last lesson but now I wanna be yours this lesson!'

'Playboy aye...?' Jacs hissed sarcastically, not looking back to him. Collin's little laugh caused the hairs on Jacs' head to stand.

'You could say that! Anyway, I'll see you there! I have to go talk to Professor McGonagall about something all right? See you then!' and with that, Collin turned his back on the four Gryffindor students and marched proudly off towards the Professor's table.

As soon as Collin was out of hearing distance, Jacs gave the biggest sigh ever heard to man. Harry looked down to her, a small smile spread across his face.

'Let me guess... you're his new crush?'

'Argh, in every single class, me and Ginny try to escape him... We're so sick of him... he never leaves us be... ask Ginny Ron,' Jacs said, now facing Ron. 'She'll tell you all about him.'

As Harry, Ron and Hermione walked along the corridors on the way to their Defense against the dark arts lesson, Hermione had now become most talkative about the new Gryffindor student – Jacs.

'Completely rude,' she went on. 'There's something wrong with her I'd say. She's always trying to pick a fight with me. Always. No matter what I do or say to her, she always has to say something back to me ten times better. It's like, she's _jealous _of me or something, like –'

'Like she's trying to let on to you that maybe you _aren't _the smartest student in the school?' questioned Ron, finishing off what he had left of one of his favourite chocolate chip muffins. 'I don't see anything wrong with her. I reckons she's got a good sense of humor, and she's pretty open minded. And no Hermione, I don't think she's _jealous _of you, I think you're the one _jealous _of her –'

'Me, jealous of her?' sparked Hermione, now giving her redheaded friend a deadly stare. 'There's nothing to be jealous of. I have not yet seen any of her work, nor –'

'Hermione's jealous of a fifth year,' Ron sang, as the three friends went to turn the corner. 'Hermione's got competition, Hermione's got –'

'Enough _Ronald_!' she snapped, holding her fists down by her side. 'I'm not in competition. And even if I was … oh never mind, let's just get to dark arts, I'm sure Professor Lupin will have a surprisingly good lesson today – seeing that this will be his first lesson back. I'm so looking forward to him teaching us again. Now, let's go in shall we?'

Harry nodded at Hermione, and was the first to walk into the dark arts classroom. Inside, nothing much had changed from what it looked like last year – nor did Professor Lupin from when they had last sighted him last night. He stood behind his desk, smiling pleasantly at the arrival of the three students. Still in his same shabby robes, long light brown hair and twinkling blue eyes.

'Take a seat, Harry, Ron, Miss Granger.'

As they took a seat, Harry's eyes glanced over to behind him, where he saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sitting watching him grimly – and Pansy not far away from Malfoy. Harry however ignored the glances he received from the four Slytherin students, and looked up to the front where Lupin was now moved away from his desk, and to the front of the class. Harry sat, and looked up to him, trying to put aside everything else that was floating around his mind.

'I thank you all who signed the form to summon me back first of all,' came Lupin's cheery but tired voice in front of the Dark Arts class, 'and I bid you not to fear of my, _werewolf transformations_. Professor Snape has _kindly _agreed once again to brew the potion I need, so yes. I am harmless.'

He paused for a second, and let his eyes float down to a book on Hermione's table, which was the white wolf book. His smirk seemed to grow slightly larger at the sight of the book, and that the fact that she took an interest in them, plus, he felt rather embarrassed for some reason on having to explain himself, and werewolf self.

'I do think we will start off the lesson with a tad bit of history on a creature you may of heard about recently, the _White Moonlight Wolf._ Commonly known as just "the white wolf". You may of heard a rumor in the school that one has been sighted… and after today's lesson, I'm sure you will understand why some Professors are making such a fuss about them.'

Hermione's eyes brightened up as she heard him say the name. This would for sure give her about all the information she needed. Ron however looked like Lupin's words indicated to him that this would be a _very _boring lesson indeed – he had heard quite enough from Hermione already.

'There you go Hermione,' whispered Ron sarcastically, 'everything you needed.'

'Oh shut up!'

'The full name of the white wolf, _moonlight _is usually left out, seeing now that some of them tend to come out during the daylight. Usually, some of them attack when they're hungry, with the rather large fangs they have. Once the white wolf's fangs enter the victim's body, it will die straight away. But it doesn't really tend to kill much, will only kill for its fill. Most of the time though, the white wolf fancies either deer, or sometimes – even humans. All depends on how the human has treated it, it won't go and kill some random human like –some other _wolf_ beasts tend to do.' Lupin almost chocked with embarrassment.

He began to draw a small picture on the white board; a diagram of the white wolf. Harry felt his chin fall into his hands before letting out a little sigh. He thought to himself, _this would be a fairly interesting class… if I hadn't already heard a lot of this from Hermione…_

'Didn't know that,' whispered Hermione, causing Harry to look up. 'He obviously knows much more about them then me.'

'That's because he _is _part wolf?' mumbled Ron.

'Oh be quiet.'

'The actual creature is a pure creature, one too beautiful and elegant to kill. If one tries to kill it with say, a bow and arrow, like our grounds keeper Hagrid has, the one who shoots the bow will be cursed for life. Much like if you drink the Unicorn's blood. There is only one way to kill them, and that's a special potion, which you should learn in potions with Professor Snape – that's if, he's up to that yet.' He said to the students sarcastically, causing the side of Harry's lip to curl with an up healing grin, 'Of cause, if you kill a creature like this, you are to be said to be killing two lives.' He stopped there, and then moved back to his desk for papers.

Hermione was sitting on the edge of her seat waiting to hear what was the reason for it, while Harry and Ron had their faces resting in their palms. It was good that Lupin was back, but the sound of his voice and the word wolf was beginning to ring in the ears of Harry and Ron – they had already heard enough from Hermione's new obsession.

'Sir, why do they say this?' blurted out Hermione, who couldn't hold it in much longer. Lupin laughed slightly, and looked up to Hermione with his adorable shimmering blue eyes. He then tried to remain with a staid look, but failed in doing so.

'It is said; a white wolf can take on two creatures. Itself, and one more.' He continued looking at Hermione, until he saw the curiosity in her eyes, which intended that she wanted to know more. But, before she could raise her hand again, Lupin had turned his back and moved towards his desk again.

'Though, even though some witches or wizards are determined to kill this creature, there is no law against it. And because of what powers they have, people think it's fine to kill them. Being scared of their powers and whether they'd attack them or not. Humans attacking the white wolf families are signaling out to the wolves that humans are a threat, and in which, they'd attack them for their own safety. Pretty sad though, seeing that it's such a lovely creature. Each time you kill a white wolf, you're not only killing two creatures, but you're helping them on extinction.'

'Sir, are muggle white wolves the same as the witch and wizard world white wolves?' came Hermione, who Lupin failed to ignore. He turned back around to the curious student, and gave her one of his _glompable _smiles.

'Ah, no. The muggle white wolf is really an artic fox isn't it? Defiantly _not_ a wizard world wolf.'

'What about, an Animagi, are they able to transform themselves into a white wolf? And fool people?' she continued asking. Lupin however shook his head, and turned his back to her.

'You could try it; although, I wouldn't predict positive outcomes. It is like, a forbidden creature. It is impossible to become one. Even by being an Animagi, transforming yourself into a white wolf could land you dead. It's not possible. No one has ever done it before –'

'Ok, there's been so much talk about, _white wolves_…' Malfoy's bored voice was heard from a few rows behind Harry. 'It's second year stuff…Never actually seen one in the grounds… it's a pretty boring subject to learn about don't you think, Professor?'

Hermione turned to glare at him, but all he did was give a sarcastic glare back at her. She then could see Pansy in the sides of her eyes; laughing at the face Malfoy had given her.

'It may not appear interesting to you, Mr Malfoy, but I am sure others are keen on learning about them…? And plus, it's now in your exams.' Lupin asked, quickly scanning the class with his pure blue eyes.

There were nods, and some yes's, ones, which made Draco's tongue curl. Lupin's face expression faded off into a pleasant smile again as he watched down at Draco. Draco however, looked up to him; his ice blue eyes pinpointing Lupin's words.

'But I already _know _about them,' he told Lupin, the tone of his voice actually sounding convincing. 'I know everything there is to know about them!'

'Tell me a fact then,' said Lupin, not too surprised at Malfoy's words. 'Tell me something that makes them special in a –'

'When a werewolf is transforming or detransforming,' Malfoy began to say lazily. 'The white wolf stands there and takes the pain off of them. All they do is think about pleasant thoughts, so the werewolf doesn't have to feel any pain – see, I stated a fact. I can state _more _if you like? A white wolf's greatest fear is the half moon. Long time ago, dark wolf hunters use to hunt the white wolf for its magical essence, but due to the result in what happens to the wizards afterwards, most now don't do it. But there are still few who do hunt them, usually though they don't know the consequence… also, the other reason the why white wolves fear the half moon is because it is usually the time the pack leader takes on the strongest male or female in the pack, and both fight for leader. Sometimes the strongest female or male doesn't want to fight, but is made to by the other pack members. So I'm saying, every half moon, the leader fights another wolf that _wants _to be leader. They also travel in packs. Enough information sir?'

Lupin never took his eyes off of him, while Hermione looked at him with disbelief. She then waited for Lupin to correct him, but that correction comment never seemed to come.

'True…' Lupin said, not letting his shock become the better of him. 'Very true Mr Malfoy… I'm rather surprised though; is this the first lesson you've ever had, involving –'

'Yes,' Malfoy droned, 'and I don't read books either. I just know.'

The class now was somewhat quiet, as Malfoy and Lupin continued just staring at one another like mortal enemies. Hermione turned away from Malfoy, a white colour forming in her cheeks. She took a breath, and then turned to both Ron and Harry.

'How did he know that?'

'I don't know, is it true? Or is Lupin playing with him?' asked Ron, turning back around to look at Lupin and Malfoy. Hermione gave a little shrug, before joining his stares.

'I'm not sure… I never got that far…'

'Well…' Lupin continued. 'That is a common fact about them… and it is true that they fight for pack leader on half mooned nights.'

'Yeah… so now that I stated facts, can we get onto something more interesting? Your voice is rotting my brain.'

Behind him, Pansy gave a snorted laugh, followed by fellow members of Slytherin. Hermione, Ron and Harry however continued glaring up the back to the smart smirk planted on Malfoy's face. Harry in particular, feeling raged by it.

'I like to hear student's opinions, but I do wish to inform you, that I am no Professor Snape.' Said Lupin, gently waving his hand in the air and trying not to smile. 'Maybe you'd like to come up here and teach us about the white wolf?'

Some of the Gryffindor students giggled or smirked at his joke, when Malfoy on the other hand didn't get it and sat with his back crouched in his chair like a grumpy old man. He didn't look back up to Lupin, but Harry could tell that in his mind he was rehearsing on how he was going to inform Snape about what Lupin had said.

'Now class, I would like to teach you a new spell. One, which will arm you if you are ever near a white wolf, now seeing that one, has been seen in the grounds. But be warned, this spell isn't one to harm the creature, only to shield yourself from it.'

He picked up his wand from his desk, and held it up to the students.

'The spell is called "_Arobackeass_". When the eye sees a white wolf, a pleasant feeling or vibe comes over you. It's usually used to lure its pray, but commonly used to make friends.'

'Need a volunteer?' smirked Malfoy, not being able to fight the urge in his body to interrupt again. 'Use Granger, she seems so be _madly_ in love with them, maybe you can shield her smartassness too?'

Most of the Slytherins giggled to themselves, while Draco sat there grinning like an eel. Hermione went red under her checks, as Ron was just about ready to pound Malfoy hard.

'Oh, if I ever see him alone in a dark ally…'

Lupin raised one eyebrow at Draco, and then went back to grinning almost as smartly as Draco did himself.

'Well, seeing that you're the energetic one around here and not to mention the first to speak _and _the expert of the white wolves, I want you to be my volunteer ok?'

Harry laughed a bit, as Draco's face became paler then it already was.

'You, you want _me_ to go out there, and stand with you? Hah, I don't think so!'

'I am a Professor, and you are a student, and I am not asking but telling you to come out here,' he said slightly firmly, so Draco got the message. 'So? Coming now?'

Draco's frown became deeper then Lupin's now, as he sat back in his chair and shook his head. Behind him Pansy looked as if she was gorking at the way Malfoy spoke to teachers – a gork that caused Ron to turn around with a disgusted look now planted on his face.

'And I said no, what you going to do about it?'

Lupin's eyes remained in the same position, as his face almost seemed amused by what Malfoy was saying to him. He sarcastically moved his hand up to his chin and looked like he was thinking of something to say, which made Malfoy think he was _cut_.

'Well, first off, I'd be taking, oh say… twenty points from Slytherin? Oh, then maybe I'll ask you do once again obey a teacher's order and get up in front of the class and help me perform this spell?'

Most of the Slytherin students, not including Pansy Parkinson who was literally drooling over him gave black looks at Draco, while the Gryffindors laughed with their friends. Draco, if he could, right now would walk up to Lupin and spit in his face. But, seeing that if he did that it would obviously get him in worse trouble, so he slowly got up and made his way out to the front of the classroom.

'Thank you, Mr Malfoy.' Greeted Lupin, ignoring the bitter look, which was on Draco's face. Harry and Ron seemed to laugh to their selves about seeing Draco up in front of the class, with Lupin, hopping that just maybe he'd make a fool of him self and not be known to be such a funny, _smartass_ anymore.

'Now, take your wand out, and point it at yourself –'

'What are you on about? Pointing my own wand at _me_? You're mad! No, you're loosing your sanity!' snapped Draco, not taking his wand out and simply staring at Lupin. Lupin's eyes once again stayed at the same level, then shrugged slightly.

'Ten points off?'

'Fine!' Draco all of a sudden pulled his wand out, and began to point it at himself. Lupin grinned slightly as both Harry and Ron laughed again at the sight of Draco, having his wand pointing to him.

'Now, Mr Malfoy, think of something which would make you laugh, something which would bring joy to your life –'

'You shutting up good enough?' asked Draco, with a tint of sarcasm in his fake innocent voice. The Slytherins once again started to laugh at his words, while Lupin raised his eyebrows sarcastically at him.

'If you wanted to know my thought, it would be oh say…fifteen points off Slytherin?'

'Sorry sir…' Draco ended up muttering.

'Good. Now, do as I say and think of something which brings joy.'

Draco stood there with his wand pointing to himself, his eyes closed and a rather annoyed look upon his face. But he was obviously thinking something that brought him happiness, judging by the large smirk drifting across his face.

'I bet, he's prolly thinking about Harry being hurt or something, prolly even being killed.' Whispered Ron across the desk to Harry. Harry nodded slightly, while Hermione watched closely at what was happening.

'Someone's interested…' Ron muttered.

'Shhh!'

Suddenly, it seemed as it Draco's body was dissolving, turning into something transparent. The class seemed to gasp out quietly as they saw his body slowly disappearing. Pansy, who was no longer drooling, looked shocked; like she wanted to run out to the front of the class and pull Draco back from his dissolving. Ron smirked at the sight, and turned back to the front of the room with a proud look over his face.

'Now Mr Malfoy,' Lupin said in a calm, lazy voice, 'if you were to be near a white wolf and it was to attack you, you would now say _Arobackeass _and then think of the place where you would like to be, not near the wolf.' He said, gently pulling Draco's wand away from himself.

'But sir,' came Hermione's voice, 'why doesn't one just use a transportation spell and a memory forget charm?'

Lupin looked back to Hermione with sparkling eyes and smiled slightly, while Draco did a funny impression of Hermione behind Lupin's back.

'Because, Ms Granger. If creature escapes, which a white wolf has attempted attacking, the exact memory of that creature will stay in the mind of the wolf forever, not even a charm can make it forget. And the wolf has powerful ways of tracking down that creature, and there's nothing the creature can do to stop it. But because we are human, we have spells. The _Arobackeass _spell also wipes the memory of the wolf of the person who he or she has just seen and attempted to attack. It is the only spell powerful enough for it. This way, the wolf has no idea on what it just saw, the person gets away fine, and you're not hurting the species in anyway.' He told the class, ignoring Malfoy doing impressions of him behind his back.

Hermione raised her hand again almost straight after Lupin had finished talking.

'Also sir, may I ask, when you said if they get killed you're killing two lives, what other things can the white wolf transform into?' she asked, getting small groans of boredness from both Harry and Ron again. Before Lupin answered her question, he jumped around to Draco – scaring the wits out of him and pointed back to his seat. As Harry and Ron chuckled at Draco's face, Lupin seemed amused by Hermione's interest though, and didn't not intend to tell her what she wanted to know.

'Ah, usually it could be white ravens, complete invisibility or sometimes even fog.'

It suddenly came to both Hermione and Harry about last night, how the fog formed over only themselves, Lupin and Snape. Hermione now thought, that must have been her. Harry then also remembered the night before last, when they were in the library, when the fog touched the back of his shoulder. He then looked down to his desk, and remembered how the fog floated up to the window and pointed out the darkness. It then suddenly came to mind; was the fog indicating to the three friends about the _sick girl _Hermione had spotted?

'Oh, interesting transformations.' She mentioned to him.

Lupin nodded his head and pointed outside, to where there was a faint sight of a half moon. He then turned back to Hermione, looking like his throat was pretty dry from talking.

'Favorite time of the month for one to come out, half moons…you'd be lucky if you saw one though – what's left of them will most likely be fighting for leadership tonight…'

Before Hermione was able to shoot her hand up and ask another question, Ron forced his hand on top of hers, stopping her. She then shot to him an evil glare, and went to ask what he was doing, but he responded with a whisper,

'Hermione… look at poor ruddy Lupin, he looks tired of talking. Just ask him for his book or something.'

Harry couldn't help but smile when he looked up to Lupin. Lupin had looked most relieved that Ron had stopped Hermione from continuing to ask more questions. He then walked behind his desk and took a seat. Harry then looked back to Hermione, who looked confused by Ron's words.

'For homework…' Lupin's now tired voice rang out. 'I'd like it if you were to read up something about _sky demons _and how to arm yourself against them… as much as I'd like to get you all to write something about the white wolf, I'm afraid they're not in the text books. ('Granger will sir!' Malfoy called out.) You _might _find one or two books about them in the library… but if you're not willing to read up about them I'm not one to force you. Let me warn you though, next lesson come prepared… sky demons can become quite frightening – and Neville,' Lupin's eyes shot across the classroom to Neville Longbottom.

'Y-yes sir?' he stuttered, almost spilling his little bottle of ink at the mentioning of his name.

'Bring a spare top – or something to cover you… I'm afraid arming yourselves against sky demons can become a tad bit messy.'

It wasn't long before that class had ended, with everyone forwarding out the classroom, except Hermione. When she told Ron and Harry she would be staying behind to talk to Lupin, Ron rolled his eyes and told Harry a brainless slug could answer that question.

Hermione pushed a few strands of her frizzy brunet hair back behind her shoulders, and approached Lupin's desk with her textbooks pressed hard against her chest. She looked down to him, ignoring the overview sheets for the term, which were right in front of her.

'Um, sir, can I talk to you for a moment?' murmured Hermione.

Lupin looked up from his desk and to her, who was staring down at him. He couldn't help but let a little smile fall upon his pale face, as he predicted Hermione's words.

'Ah, Miss Granger, how can I help you?' he asked kindly.

She cleared her throat a little before becoming ready to speak with him as her cheeks became pinker.

'Sir, yesterday, with the white wolf that was seen in the grounds, you know how you and Professor Snape were sent out to kill her? You never did, did you…?' she asked innocently, giving no hints off that she actually knew the right answer. Lupin gave another kind smile and shook his head.

'No, Ms Granger, we didn't kill her. I told Professor Snape it would have been better if we let her live, seeing that she is a white wolf.'

'Oh, that's a relieve.' Hermione moved a bit, looking like she hadn't already known. She then couldn't help but allow her eyes to fall upon a book lying on Lupin's desk, one reading, _'The Founder of the Blue Moon_' Printed on the front cover was a picture of a large, full blue moon, then underneath a shadow of a wolf. She then read down the bottom of the book in cursive writing, '_Everything you need to know about this magical white moonlight wolf_.' She then took a breath, and looked back down to Lupin.

'You have such a liking for white wolves sir, any reason in particular?' she asked, feeling her heart beat in her chest.

'Oh, it's probably because of maybe something happened when I was a child. Nothing major I'm sure, but it is hard not to love such a beautiful animal.' He said to her, taking a sip of his what looked to be cup of tea. Hermione nodded quickly, and then opened her eyes at him again. She couldn't help but feel that she could tell him about what happened yesterday. Not recapping on what the outcome could be if she told him, she felt her tongue get the better of her.

'Yes, they are. I had the pleasure of touching one yesterday.'

Lupin's eyebrows lifted almost straight after she had finished speaking, and placed down his cup of tea. She took another breath, and looked into his eyes – where she saw a little sparkle.

'Oh? You did? And she didn't attempt to bite you?'

'No sir. She came up to Harry, Ron and I, and looked like she bowed at us before she came over to us. She let me pat her. Then when Fang attacked her, she ran off into the dark forest and – before she got there, I bandaged her paw.' She finished off, having her breathing pace gently go faster. Lupin's blue eyes lit up at her words, then smiled softly.

'Oh so that's what was around her paw… well, in helping her, I'm sure she will do something in return for you. Not common that someone helps a white wolf, but when they do, the wolf always helps them back.'

'You helped her sir, you saved her life. Will she do any thing for you?' asked Hermione; just about on her tippy toes at the thought of the facts she could learn from him. Lupin however shrugged a bit.

'I don't know, maybe she will, if I ever see her again that is.'

'She must, saving a life is a big thing. It will be good too I'm sure.' Told Hermione, her eyes lighting up every time she looked at him. Lupin let out a little embarrassed laugh, before reopening his eyes at Hermione.

'I'm not sure what she couldactually _give_ me…'

'What _could _she give you? What sort of gifts does the white wolf give?' Hermione continued asking. Lupin didn't answer her straight away. Instead, he looked down to the book Hermione was looking at before, and picked it up. He then placed it in her hands, smiling as he did so.

'I'm sure that book with answer your questions. You can borrow it for as long as you like – just as long as I get it back all right? I trust you because you are one of Gryffindors top students.'

Hermione blushed under her cheeks, before taking hold of the book and giving Lupin a wide teeth-smile.

'Thank you _so _much Professor! I promise you'll get this book back – thanks so much again!'


	5. The present

****

Chapter five

__

The present

'Hermione, is studding on that white wolf the only thing you do?' came Ron's voice, as the walked down threw the fields on their way to where they saw the white wolf last. Hermione, who was looking pretty proud of herself marched in front of the three, clearing her throat for her next statement towards Ron.

'For your information, _Ron_, I am rather interested in this wolf, so is Professor Lupin. I want to find out everything I can about them as possible.'

Harry, who had seemed awfully quiet today gave a small cough out of nowhere, attracting both Ron and Hermione's attention. Ron looked to him, about to say something, but Hermione got there first and cut off his words.

'Got a cold?' Hermione asked.

Ron looked to their right, where they saw the one and only Cho Chang, with some other girl with bright green hair. He immediately rolled his eyes and nudged Harry in the ribs hard; who made him clutch in slight pain.

'Oh bloody hell, not Cho again…' mumbled Ron, who wasn't near as happy as Harry was at seeing her. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back to Harry.

'She's a complete pig Harry, I don't get how you could like her, when we can't even stand the _sight_ of her.' Said Hermione. Ron shook his head thoughtfully, before raising a finger.

'Hah, forget the sight, I can't stand the _thought_ of her!' said Ron.

'Considering the thought,' Hermione nodded.

Harry seemed to be ignoring what his friends were saying and was more concentrated on Cho's face. She was so pretty in his eyes, despite the fact she was Chinese. It was no different to him; she was still Cho – the prettiest girl he had seen – apart from the newly arrived Gryffindor. Jacs. He felt like he had emotions running in both directions, not knowing which one to go for. Should he go for the older Chinese Ravenclaw, or the younger cute Gryffindor?

'Blah makes me sick to watch him, come on Hermione.' Ron pushed Hermione away from the _Gazing At Cho Harry_ and headed down towards the entrance of the dark forest.

'Wait you guys.' came Harry's voice, beginning to follow them. He could hear Ron in front of him saying something about Cho compared to Jacs, but didn't quite get all of what he was saying.

Once down at where they were yesterday, Hermione sat down on the cold grass and made herself comfortable with a rather large book, one book both Harry or Ron hadn't seen before.

'Another book?' mumbled Ron, pointing to the book, which she was holding. Hermione looked up from it and raised an eyebrow at him.

'Yes, it is. Lupin lent it to me, he said it has almost everything in there about white wolves.'

Ron was heard to be mumbling something like "_bloody hell_" at Hermione's new book, while Harry found it amusing to watch her be obsessive. As she turned to the first page, Harry felt a little chuckle inside build up.

'You're so obsessed with them, when you've only seen one. Why's that Hermione?' asked Harry. She looked up from the book again and stared plainly at him with nothing on her face.

'Well, for starters, they are quite an interesting animal, and they are so beautiful and rare. I have never seen one before, only in the muggle world, and they look very different from one another there,' she said, not taking her eyes off of Harry, 'you should read about them, very interesting.'

She took the book off of her lap, and placed it down on the grass so it was in view of all three of them.

'There, look at that picture.'

She was pointing to a large painting of a _White Moonlight Wolf_, looking up to the stars, standing on a large rock with water surrounding it. The wolf's eyes were pure crystal blue eyes with the tint of sparkle in them like they saw yesterday with the other wolf.

'It says here, _The White Moonlight Wolf, more commonly known to wizards and witches as the white wolf is an elegant, brave creature who takes pride in itself. Other then being thought to be known as a killer or a powerful dark creature, there are many ways that make this animal extremely special. One of the first most known reasons is that a white wolf is known to stop pain, which a werewolf transformer will receive when transforming or retransforming._ That must be why Lupin likes them so much, they help stop the pain when he transforms and retransforms into and back from a werewolf!' said Hermione, pointing down at the picture of the white wolf.

'Wait,' Ron paused, looking at both of his friends. 'That's what Malfoy said today… how'd he know that?'

'I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or whether he was trying to pay out Lupin,' said Harry. 'Obviously he's right…'

'But,' Hermione started, looking up to both Ron and Harry. 'Sense when does Malfoy read about them?'

'Who knows.' Sighed Ron.

'Read on, Hermione,' said Harry, looking down at the picture, 'how does it do it?'

'_How the white wolf does this is almost unknown. It seems that if a white wolf is lucky enough to be around when a human is beginning to transform or when a werewolf is retransforming, all the White wolf will do is walk over to the creature and sit by it. Not moving or making a sound until it can feel the pain rebounding from the creature. It will then howl at its loudest and allow pleasant vibes or feelings float around the creature, causing the pain to go and allow the human to transform into a werewolf without pain, or a werewolf transform back into a human without pain. Sometimes even, if another werewolf or creature wounds a werewolf, it is able to heal its pain by doing the same thing. White wolves and werewolves have a close bond to one another, and will never harm each other._' She took a breath and looked back up to Harry and Ron.

'So that's why he likes them so much.' said Ron. Hermione nodded then turned the page.

'There's so much in here you should read, it's so interesting.'

'Read the other specialties then, like, about how it's two different creatures or something.' Said Harry, sitting down at the side of the book.

'Ok, I was just about to read that any way…here it is here.

__

The white wolf is not just one creature. It is commonly two, within rare occasions three. These other forms can be eagles, mist/fog or even sometimes-invisible forms. It is impossible for a human or werewolf to be one, not even with transformation spells. The white wolf blood has to be in the creature to be a white wolf. There has never been a record of any sort of witch or wizard to be a white wolf, never.'

'I was thinking,' Hermione went on. 'That the other night when we were in the library… you know how we heard whispers and you said you saw fog Harry? That might have been the white wolf, informing us about that _girl_ we never went back for.' She hissed, causing Harry to gulp.

'Oh, you mean the Vampire?' Ron told her sarcastically. Hermione glared up to him, her hazel brown eyes almost looking fearful.

'Be quite Ron… yes, if it's fog, I think that it was –'

'That fog last night,' said Ron all of a sudden, 'it must have been the wolf!'

'Duh Ron! Just what I was about to say,' Hermione nodded, 'she must have been watching us, and Lupin and Snape. And now that Lupin's saved her life and I've helped her, she's sure to come back when needed.'

Ron's eyebrows rose at her and laughed a little.

'What makes you think that?'

'_If someone helps or saves a white wolf in any way, no matter is human or creature, the white wolf will sure pay them back somehow. Whether it is helping them out when needed or giving them something special in their thanks. The white wolf is an amazingly smart animal, ten times smarter then a muggle monkey. _See now?' she asked.

Ron only nodded a small bit before joining Harry on the grass next to Hermione. He had the feeling he would have to spend the rest of his lunchtime listening to Hermione's obsession with the white wolf. Harry laughed a bit at Ron's bored expression.

'So how do you think the wolf will pay you back, Hermione?' asked Ron, having a quick glimpse at the book. She looked up to him with a thoughtful look, not entirely sure on what she was going to answer him with.

'I'm not so sure on that one. It will sure pay Lupin back too, seeing that he saved her life last night. But I'm not sure what she could give me?'

'Hi guys....'

Harry looked up from Hermione's book, to see the pretty blonde Gryffindor student standing before his eyes, her big black cat sitting in her arms. She looked now tired, exhausted and not to mention dirty. Harry however couldn't help but snigger a bit at her appearance, before pushing himself up so he could look her in the eyes.

'Why hello Jacs... trouble in Herbology I suspect?' Harry asked, predicting his answer was right by the vacant expression now overtaking her usually bright face. She groaned loudly, before clutching Bob harder; almost hard enough to make him meow.

'You wouldn't _believe _that bloody Collin Creevey... he is the biggest show off in the world... even more then you say Malfoy to be.... all lesson, ALL bloody lesson, all he did was talk, chatter, shout and show off. Verbally and physically. Ginny and I tried to get his Buguloisus plant to snap his fingers off, but instead it snapped Ginny's bow off... Collin then tried to show off again by receiving it out of the bloody plant - WHICH mind you never happened.... Argh, shoot me if I ever bother going to another Herbology class again.'

As Harry laughed, Ron looked up to Jacs with another one of his famous vacant expressions printed across his face.

'He's _that bad_?'

'Yes,' she sighed. '_That bad_.'

Jacs eyes now left Harry, and looked down to where Hermione was reading a large dusty looking book. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Jacs knelt down next to Hermione to try and get a closer glimpse of the book.

'Whacha reading?' she asked casually, not in the mood for picking a fight with Hermione. Hermione pointed out where it said _white wolves_, and then looked up to Jacs' face.

'We just had Defense against the dark arts. Professor Lupin was teaching us about white wolves - I'm just getting my knowledge right.' she told her briskly. Jacs however simply nodded, before looking up to Harry and Ron with a disturbed look falling upon her face. Ron laughed, while Harry smirked.

'Interesting.' Hermione went on, looking like she was completely on a different planet. Jacs then stood back up, with her large black cat remaining in her arms. She then went to open her mouth to Harry and Ron, but was interrupted by a rather loud howl - coming from the trees not far in front of them. Hermione jumped, whiles Ron, Harry and Jacs stared wide-eyed to the entrance of the dark forest. There, Harry could make out a white fluff ball standing, looking towards the four of them. She then made another howl, causing Jacs' cat to fly out of her arms, and jolt off into the direction of the oversized thorn bush not far from where they were standing.

'Oh shit guys!' Jacs growled, beginning to run off into the direction of where her cat was running. 'I'll talk to you all later - BOB, BOB GETBACK HERE!'

Harry spun from watching Jacs run off after her cat, to the white wolf at the entrance of the dark forest.

'Look Hermione, over there! It's your white wolf!' whispered Harry, pointing over to the same spot where the same white wolf appeared yesterday. There she was, standing in the exact same position and looking the same, the only difference was that she was still wearing Hermione's ripped cloak part.

'She looks to be fine.' whispered Harry.

'Yeah, she does.' Said Ron.

'Come on Harry, Ron, come down with me to her, I want to see her closely again. And this time pat her, her fur is prolly the softest thing you've ever felt.'

Hermione began to walk slowly down to the white wolf, which sat there looking like she was waiting for them to come down. Then Harry and Ron followed her, Ron not looking entirety happy about what she was making him do.

'Hello again, is your paw alright today?' asked Hermione, who lent down on her knee to talk to the wolf. The wolf gave one nod, then looked back to Hermione with something in her mouth. Hermione didn't hesitate putting her hands near the wolf's mouth. After Lupin's lesson, she felt quite optimistic towards the wolf.

'What's that?' snorted Ron.

Hermione opened up her hand, and surprisingly the wolf dropped whatever was in her mouth into her hand. Hermione's eyes widened at what she saw lying in her hand, before she swung around to both Harry and Ron – showing them what she had in her hand.

'Oh…look at this!'

There, in Hermione's hand was a black necklace with a tiny crystal charm on it. It was, one of the prettiest things Hermione had ever seen, and she had seen many. She then placed the necklace around her neck, and made sure the clip at the back of the necklace was done up.

'This is for me?' Hermione asked, having the crystal charm in the palm of her hand. The wolf once again did one small nod then looked up to her again with her crystal blue eyes. The charm in her eyes caused Hermione's heart to melt right there. After getting a long and close inspection of the wolf's eyes, she saw little blue wave patterns within her eyes.

'You have my greatest thanks and respect, I've never been given something as nice as this!'

'Now we know what to get her for her birthday…' Ron whispered to Harry, a little tone of sarcasm building up.

Hermione reached her hand out and patted the wolf once again, which the wolf didn't seem to mind at all. As the long strands of pure white silk slipped threw her fingers, she closed her eyes and allowed the pleasant feeling of the wind threw her hair feel noticeable.

'Come on Ron, Harry, pat her. Her fur is soft as remember?'

Harry lent down next to Hermione and began to pat the wolf like Hermione was once doing; noticing that the wolf's eyes seemed to squint at he touched her.

'Yeah, she is rather soft, never felt something this soft.'

Harry's eyes suddenly met with the wolf's, and both didn't take them off of one another. To Harry, it was like; they both had looked into one another's eyes before, but not as friends, as something way less. There was something about the wolf's looks that reminded Harry of someone, but he didn't have a clue who.

'Hermione, doesn't she remind you of someone?' he asked.

'No? Not really… why?'

'No reason…'

Harry moved back from where he was leaning and took his hand off of the wolf's head. He had seemed rather quiet this year. Both Ron and Hermione suspected it was because of the death of Sirius Black, or even Cho maybe. So they had tried not to mention any thing to him about it, and hopped that maybe sometime he'd go back to being normal.

But Harry had thoughts now circling his head. About Lord Voldermort, Sirius Black, even Cho, and now this white wolf. He didn't want to make it Hermione or Ron's problems, so he tried to keep them to himself.

'Ron, now you pat her,' Hermione said, pointing at Ron to lean down and pat her.

'Hah, no bloody way am I touching that thing! She'd snap my legs off!'

'Oh Ron, don't be stupid. If she hasn't done it to either me or Harry, she's not going to do it to –'

'Excuse me, Potter, Granger and Weasley…?' came a cold dark voice behind them.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all froze on the spot, while the white wolf's ears shot back like the day before when she saw Fang. It was Snape, wearing his usual black robes and cloak, and this time he was holding a goblet of some sort in his hand.

'Why, are you three down here at the entrance to the dark forest…? You do know it's out of bounds? You should of known that _six years ago._' He snapped at them. Snape obviously hadn't realized that the wolf was there, or he might have said something. 'And Potter, I thought I were to meet you for detention…?

'Er, we're real sorry sir.' Pleaded Hermione, attracting Snape's attention off of Harry and to her.

'We, forgot sir.' Said Ron.

'We saw something down here sir.' Added Harry.

Snape now finally looked pass them to see the female white wolf sitting in front of them, with her ears back so far, it almost looked like she was terrified.

'You're down here, with a _white wolf_? Have you lost your minds? Do you have any idea on how dangerous and deadly these things are? Get away from it right now!' he spat at them, giving them a deadly glare saying to move away from the wolf.

'But sir! You don't understand, she's good! She's not like other white wolves! She was just repaying me for helping her! Even Professor Lupin said –'

'I don't _care _what Professor Lupin said; his opinions and thoughts are completely different to mine. And I am a teacher, and I am telling to listen to me, fifty points off Gryffindor for not listening in the first place –'

Snape's growling was suddenly cut off by the white wolf's sudden howl, almost louder then the one she did the day before. Snape took one step back from her, and glared once again at Ron, Hermione and Harry.

'I'm telling once again, get away from that creature! She's going to attack you!'

'It won't harm you! She's –'

'MS _GRANGER_, when I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it!'

Hermione looked up to him again then back to the wolf, when it let out another loud howl again.

Ron blocked his ears every time the wolf howled; it was so loud that it caused his years to ring.

'What is she doing?' whispered Harry to Hermione, who was ignoring Snape as well as she was.

'It doesn't like Professor Snape telling us to back away, she wants us to stay!'

Snape's face now curled at the fact none of the three students were listening to him, they were more worried about the wolf, which he thought was something they should get away from.

'_That's it; _I've had enough, the three of you. Up to Headmaster Dumbeldore's office now!' He spat again. Before Hermione could answer, once again the wolf howled out at Snape, who took another step back from it.

'I say, what's going on here?' rang out Lupin's voice, coming from behind them. When Snape turned around to see him, Lupin's eyes looked over to see the white wolf, which had just finished another howl.

'Take these three up to Headmaster Dumbeldore's office, _now_! They have disobeyed my orders after I have repeated them to them!' he hissed, pointing towards Hermione, Ron and Harry. Lupin's eyebrows rose at the sight of the three of them, Ron standing and Hermione and Harry sitting with a white wolf – the one with the black cloak part on her paw.

'It's the wolf from last night, she doesn't seem to be harming them Severus – '

'Not the bloody point!' he growled, getting eyebrows raised from all four at the sound of him swearing, 'get them off to the office, NOW! Stop trying to protect them; they're breaking the rules! He's Harry, he's _not _his father.'

'Professor!' called out Hermione. Lupin looked back to the wolf, whose eyes never left Snape. He then sighed and looked down to the three students, and closed his eyes. Ignoring the statement Snape had just stated, he looked up to the three students and shook his head.

'I'm sorry Ms Granger, you'll have to do what Professor Snape says…'

As soon as the wolf heard what Lupin had just said, she backed away from the students and Professors and dashed off into the dark woods, so fast she wasn't in sight after ten seconds. Snape looked now sourer then the students had ever seen him before.

'She's gone!' whispered Harry.

'Yes, and so should you be. Gone, to Headmaster Dumbeldore's office!' Snapped Snape again.

Hermione sighed and stood up, followed by Harry and Ron.

'Ok, we're coming Professor…'

Harry only turned back once, to see Snape moving off into the dark forest with the smoking goblet in his hands.

'Like I said the last time I was here, can't play sides with you Harry. I can't cover you up all the time just because of the friendship I has with your father. So this time, I'm not going to even try. Sorry for being such a cold heart right now, but I need to stay within Professor Snape's good books. What were you three doing down there anyway?' Lupin asked kindly as the four of them walked on to Professor Dumbeldore's office.

Harry went totally quiet; looked like Lupin couldn't help them out of trouble, or didn't want to.

'We, went down there to see the wolf again Professor, I just wanted to see if she would come back again…' mumbled Hermione, who had her head hung in shame at the fact she was the one who got them into trouble.

'Professor Snape only came when, when the wolf gave something to Hermione,' said Ron, looking towards Hermione who had the necklace around her neck. Lupin looked down to Hermione with one eyebrow raised. His mood now seemed slightly lifted, compared to his mood a few seconds ago.

'She gave you something?'

Hermione reached down to where she had the necklace hidden within her top, and pulled out the small crystal necklace the wolf gave her.

'Yes, she gave me this, in thank you to helping her the other day.'

Hermione held up the crystal necklace to show Lupin, which he didn't look too surprised at.

'Ah, told you Ms Granger, she did do something good for you, and once you do something good for them, they'll never forget it, and when you're in trouble they'll know.' He said, stopping in front of Dumbeldore's office.

'Sherbet Lemmon…' he muttered, waiting for the stairs to appear. When it did, Harry could feel a cold shiver fall down his spine. Had he gone too far already? Was he going to get expelled?

'Come now, Harry, Ron and Ms Granger.'

The three Gryffindor students followed Lupin's lead up the staircase, Harry dangling at the back of the line. Ron noticed his nervous expression, and mouthed to him, 'Don't worry about it.' Once up in Dumbeldore's office, Dumbeldore looked at the four of them threw his half mooned glasses and welcomed them in. He looked like he always did; old wizard clothing and cloak on, a little slanted wizard hat and silver moon coloured hair reaching down to his back.

'Ah, Harry, Ronald, Hermione and Remus. How can I help you?'

'Headmaster sir, Severus said for me to bring these three up here to you, apparently he says they didn't listen to him when he told them to back away from the, white wolf –'

'Ah, right. So it was you three who found her yesterday?' asked Dumbeldore, who was now looking at the three friends. Ron and Harry fidgeted a bit, while Hermione tried to remain confident in backing up the innocents of the white wolf.

'Yes, Professor. We were coming out of Hagrid's when – '

'We saw this white wolf come out of the dark forest, and she came over to us and allowed Hermione to pat her – '

'Then Fang came and attacked her, and she only scratched him back, and like, now everyone's thinking she was the one who attacked him and want to kill her for it!' Ron was the last to finish after butting in on Harry. Dumbeldore merely rose his hand and whispered to them,

'Ah, so, what was the problem today?'

'Oh, I can fill in that one Headmaster sir,' said Lupin softly, 'seems, the other day, Ms Granger helped the white wolf when Fang attacked her, and in doing so, today the wolf came back to thank her. It's the nature or the animal sir. Then Severus came and told them to back away, which got the wolf angry because it hadn't finished thanking her. That was the story Headmaster, hope you understand.'

Dumbeldore smiled slightly at them then nodded his head.

'I understand, Remus. I do know of the white wolf, and I don't believe she will attack anyone – I trust your words of wisdom last night are true. You three are fine to go, I'll have a word with Severus when he comes in next, which should be – '

Dumbeldore's predictions were right, Severus Snape walked through the door and into his office. He looked like he had been running to Dumbeldore's office rather then walking quickly. In one hand he held an empty goblet, in the other was a piece of paper.

'Ah, hello there, Severus.'

Snape looked down to Lupin and the three Gryffindors with a sharp and deadly glare, then back to Dumbeldore.

'Headmaster sir, a word, may I have with you?' he asked.

Dumbeldore nodded slightly, then looked back to Lupin and the three students. His heart-warming smile was enough to convince Harry that he wasn't in trouble, and that he was still remaining at Hogwarts. He couldn't help but sigh with relieve, before Dumbeldore nodded.

'Time you all went back and enjoyed your lunch. Severus, did you want Remus to stay?'

'No,' Snape said almost immediately. 'I don't see much need…'

Lupin didn't mind the fact that Snape didn't want him around; after all he didn't want to be around Snape either. Not knowing what Snape was talking about, Lupin nodded at Snape and looked back to Dumbeldore.

'I understand, good day to you headmaster, Severus.'

Lupin walked to the exit of Dumbeldore's office with Harry, Ron and Hermione following close behind him. When the door was closed, Snape took a step forward to Dumbeldore and held up the piece of paper he was carrying.

'Now, Severus, tell me of your news…'

'She tried it, _again_ Headmaster sir. That potion isn't brewing quick enough.'

'Thank you so much Professor for getting us out of that mess,' thanked Hermione, as they reached outside again. Lupin's eyes slightly narrowed then allowed himself to hang his head slightly.

'I didn't really get you _out of it_, I only told him the truth…but please, I have to assure you, that is the last time ever I do it. I'm a Professor again, and because of that, I can't keep helping you three…' And those were the last words he said right before he moved off down the corridors, away from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Ron's nose scrunched up at Lupin's words, before turning to Harry and Hermione.

'What's his problem? _Mental_ that man is.'

That night, in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione sat reading her white wolf book, which Lupin had given her. Random Gryffindor students walked around and talked, while some sat studying and doing homework.

Not far from where Hermione was sitting, Ron, Harry and Jacs sat. Jacs was continuously attempting to remove the knots from her black cat Bob, while Harry held it down and Ron began moaning about Hermione and how the only thing she ever says is _white wolf_.

'If I hear the words white wolf from Hermione again,' whispered Ron to Harry, who was away from Hermione, 'I'll bite my arm off. I'm of sick of her being so obsessed with these things, thought the rules were more important to her then a silly old wolf? We've had more points taken from Gryffindor then we've ever coasted… someone should tell her she's getting over obsessed.'

'She talked my ear off at dinner,' Jacs told, struggling to cut off of a rather large knot. 'Not like anyone cares. She's wasting her time I reckon – who would sit in the common room, in their spare time and read and write about a _female_ wolf – when Lupin told her and the class that you didn't _have _to write about them.'

'Lupin has you doing white wolves too?' asked Harry, continuing to hold down the oversized black cat. Jacs sighed sarcastically after pulling another knot off of her cat.

'Unfortunately yes. Thought it was safe that we learnt how to arm ourselves… I think pointing out Snape's pimples in potions is much more entertaining then listening to Lupin's tired voice.'

Jacs words caused Ron to bust out laughing; almost scaring her cat from Harry's lap and off ups the wall. He turned to Jacs, a wide smile spread across his face.

'You do that in Potions?'

'Yeah, Ginny, this snotty Hufflepuff girl and I did it last lesson. We spotted about ten – TEN! It was fucking wrong, gross, ew, as if! We were going to suggest pimple cream – but the ruddy wimp chickened out on me right before I asked. Was funny while it lasted.' She sighed, her eyes closed while she plucked another knot from Bob's fur. 'Silly cat… ran right into the thorn bush, fully of bloody knots now… if it wasn't for _Collin Creevey_¸ I may of never gotten him back!' she shouted sarcastically, shaking her head from side to side.

Harry laughed at her words, right before having Bob almost scratch his eyes out. Jacs hissed, tapping Bob on the head with a brush.

'Naughty kitty!' she hissed. 'Ah… I'll never get these fucken knots out… you're going to look like Pansy when you're finished!' Jacs shook her head, continuing to brush.

Ron looked up from his Potions homework that he had just opened up to, and itched the side of his face.

'You met Pansy?'

'No – but she looks like a slut. She has the hair of this girl I use to know when I attended Muggle schooling. The only word to describe Pansy is slut. S-L-U-T!'

'Are you a muggle born?' asked Harry, focusing on her pale blue eyes

'Yes,' Jacs said thoughtfully, plucking yet another knot. Harry then looked away towards where he saw Neville, looking down at his dark arts homework like it was a million piece puzzles. He then looked back to Jacs.

'Neville says you came from Australia – how come it took you so long to get to Hogwarts?'

'Well… when I was eleven, I attended a different school. An all _girls' _school for witches. After my mum's work got her transferred to Australia, so I moved from that school and to some hopeless Aussie witch and wizard school –everyone was so ugly there. Then mum's job caused her to move back to London – I got to come back to England! I didn't want to go to the all girl's school again so I went for an interview with Dumbeldore and got in!' She took a breath, and pushed her notebook away from her. 'The catch up work for five years is bullshit though… I'm almost threw year one and two, but three and four I'm going to do next _month_.'

'Woah,' coughed Ron, who hadn't seen someone this smart other then Hermione. 'You were able to catch up on two years work?! That's amazing! You're like, the cool version of Hermione!'

'Na,' Jacs said shaking her head. 'Any version of _Hermione _would be insulting – I'm Jacs!' she clapped her hands together, giving them a joyful smile. Harry blushed a bit when he saw Jacs' cute smile fall revealing to him, but looked away. Ron however, was giving him the look reading; _She so likes you Harry… you'd better like her because she is God compared to Cho – God Harry_!

Harry gave a bit of a smirk to Ron, but gave the look to him reading; _Give her time, I only met her a day or two ago_.

'Is she all there in the head?' Jacs asked suddenly, glaring across the room where Hermione was studying madly. Ron shrugged a bit, and turned from being in sight of Hermione.

'I'm trying to work that out as well.'

'How could you study that long…? It's almost as puzzling as why Snape keeps venturing off into the dark forest with this smoking goblet.' Nodded Jacs, who was now trying to turn her cat over on its back so she could brush its belly. Her words caused both Ron and Harry to now pay even more attention to her words. It seems other students had seen Snape going off into the dark forest with his goblet – not just Hermione, Ron and Harry.

'You've seen him?' asked Harry.

'He left our class the other day, just to go down there with this goblet. He left this really ugly Slytherin girl in charge, and I tried to blow her up – BUT that's not important. Yes, I have been seeing him go down there with that goblet of his. Why do you think he keeps going down there?' she asked, to no one in particular.

'Wait, speaking of which,' said Harry, 'remember the other night, when we saw that girl? You don't think, that the reason it came to the entrance of the dark forest to tell us about her, do you?' he asked, causing Ron to think. Jacs however looked to both Harry and Ron blankly.

'You saw a _what_?'

'The other night, Ron, Hermione and I went down into the dark forest to replace these ingredients I accidentally knocked over in Snape's office. We saw this girl down there –'

'We're not entirely sure she actually _was _a girl though,' Ron went on. 'We think she was a _Vampire_!'

Jacs looked as if her face had gone white. She quickly looked away from the two friends, and began to carry on in brushing Bob.

'A Vampire?' she was able to say. 'What… like, brown hair and red eyes?'

'Black hair – and I'm not quite sure on what the eye colour was.' Harry stopped, looking towards Jacs who now looked much quieter then before. 'But I really doubt she was a Vampire. Do you think Snape's going off down there to look after here? I mean, when Snape was saying a girl was ill to Filch the other night, he could be meaning her? And the potion he keeps making, the one with the flowers, it's only for Vampires. Maybe that girl really _is _a Vampire…'

'Na,' Jacs said casually. 'He's prolly on drugs. Goes off in there to set traps for the white wolf. Although, you know how the white wolf seems to keep coming out to greet you two,' she asked, ignoring Hermione who was _still _reading in the background, 'do you think she's trying to warn you both about the girl? The one that you saw the other night that is. You never know, she could just be some lost muggle girl, and the wolf is trying to warn you about her?'

Both Harry and Ron turned around to face one another, looking like they were both in deep thought. Harry then turned back to Jacs with his eyebrows raised.

'That is actually a good suggestion – maybe that's why she came out the first time.'

'But, would a wolf be smart enough to do that?' asked Ron.

'Yeah, ten times smarter then a muggle monkey remember?'

Ron paused for a second, then sighed loudly. Both Jacs's and Harry's eyebrows rose at him and stared. He then pushed his head down onto the table, tapping his fingers while Harry and Jacs continued to stare.

'Are you all right Ron? What's wrong?'

'Please, let's not tell Hermione, she'll end up thinking that and we'll have to go off into the dark forest and like, it's so cold out there that it's not funny…' he grumbled, folding his arms crossly. Harry laughed a bit, while Jacs nodded her head sarcastically.

'We'd better tell Hermione.'

'No!' Ron said loudly, causing Hermione to look up from her books. Jacs and Harry both looked back to Ron, and tried to tell him Hermione was listening – but failed in doing so. 'For the last two nights, we've been going out in that ruddy forest, and I'm sick of it. I'd like to sleep tonight knowing there's no possibility of a spider crawling in my clothes… let's just keep it down alright? The white wolf might have not come to warn us about the girl, it could just –'

'The white wolf, coming to warn us on that girl? Oh, yes Ron. That's probably why she came out, she's a smart animal and wanted us to help the girl!' Hermione's voice popped out of nowhere. Ron almost died on the spot at hearing Hermione's firm accent behind him, while Harry and Jacs couldn't help but laugh.

'Oh come on Hermione, get over that bloody wolf! Your obsession is starting to bloody scare me!'

Hermione gave another glare at Ron as she stood up. She then looked over to Harry and Jacs, and despite the bad start off both her and Jacs had, she threw her hand out to Jacs and nodded.

'You know me right? Hermione Granger, I'm also a Prefect of Gryffindor. We may have not had the best start off, but we can always start again.'

Jacs face looked as if she had swallowed a lemon, but never the less shook Hermione's hand and threw on a fake smile. After nodding and shaking Hermione's hand, Hermione gave her a smile and then looked to Harry.

'Has Harry told you about the white wolf?'

'Yes.' Jacs said. 'I've heard about the white wolf and the girl.'

'I'm _not _going back into that ruddy forest!' Hermione heard Ron shout, which caused her to swing around. Ron's frowns only caused Hermione to frown. She then looked up from him, holding her head high.

'Fine. No one is asking you to come, coming Harry? Jacs?'

'Yeah,' he muttered, standing up next to Hermione. Jacs nodded the same way Hermione did, getting a laugh from Harry as she did. Hermione however didn't notice her.

'Oh cause.'

Ron growled a bit before he stood up and frowned at them.

'Fine, I'll come…'

'Good!' Hermione cheered sarcastically. 'And because you were the last to agree to going, you can go get Harry's cloak!'


	6. Slytherins with a bad attitude

****

Chapter six

Slytherins with a bad attitude

'Aw!'

'Watch it!'

Hermione, Jacs, Harry and Ron had just been walking down the corridors when Hermione had accidentally walked into someone – who didn't seem as pleasant as Hermione when it came to apologizing to one another.

'I'm so sorry, didn't see where I was going,' pleaded Hermione.

'Whatever.'

It was, Pansy Parkinson – the little pug faced Slytherin who had a major crush on Draco Malfoy. Her short dark brown hair and hissing orange eyes caused Jacs to flinch, muttering under her breathe, _slut_! Only this year, her buckteeth were poking out further, and her freckles darker. Hermione's eyebrows suddenly lowered fastly as she continued to glare at her.

'Well, no need to get all agro about it. I was only apologizing.' She snapped, beginning to walk past her again.

Pansy raised her eyebrows at Hermione sarcastically and laughed. Her laugh was like a high-pitched witches, certainly not what you would expect from a sixteen-year-old girl.

'Hah, know it all. _I was only apologizing, no need to get agro over – _Oh, hello Harry, lost to Malfoy yet?' she called out, attracting the attention of Harry – not for the better though. She was always trying to compare Harry's strength with Draco's – which always caused Harry to get quite angry.

'Get lost, Pansy.'

'Yeah, and while you're getting lost,' Jacs made herself heard, causing Pansy's eyes to fall upon her. 'Take a bath, you stink. And your hair – EW, come on, lice inspection _please_!'

Pansy's eyes screwed up, and then looked back to Hermione. Her pug nose and dirty orange coloured eyes always gave Harry a scare when he looked at her. She had to be, one of the worst looking Slytherins they had ever seen.

'Start me!'

'I beg your pardon?' Hermione asked her, looking up to her with her eyebrows raised. It was only the look Hermione gave Pansy that caused Pansy to call that out.

All of a sudden Pansy jumped out at Hermione and started to pull at her hair with all the strength she had. Hermione tried to pull back, but the Slytherin girl was too strong for her.

'Stupid know it all!'

Hermione, to Ron, Jacs and Harry's surprise didn't just push Pansy off of her, but ended up slapping her in the face. Both Ron and Jacs looked bright and smiley, while Harry looked shocked.

'Hermione?' called out Harry, rather surprised to see Hermione slap another female.

'Go Hermione!' Jacs called.

'Hit her harder!' cheered Ron.

Harry hushed up Ron, while the pathetic Pansy tried to fight Hermione, who didn't seem to be worried about rules and tried to fight back – only for self defense and to try and get Pansy away from them. For some reason, tonight, Hermione didn't want to put up with any nonsense like Pansy trying to fight her. Ron shook his head again, before folding his arms and looking towards Jacs.

'Where's that monkey when you need it?'

'Oh,' Jacs jumped. 'I'll call him! MIONE!' she shouted out, followed by a loud whistle.

'Get off of me you infection!' shouted Hermione, pushing at Pansy face. Pansy squinted back at Hermione, wrinkles appearing on her nose due to frowning.

'No! You stop being gay!'

'I'm not the gay one around _here_!'

Harry and Ron stood watching Pansy and Hermione have a go at one another like cats, and several times when Harry went to stop them Ron would stop him. Jacs had wondered about a meter away from them, continuing to call out for her monkey.

'Let them go, it's healthy to take your anger out.' Nodded Ron, using any excuse to let them fight.

Pansy reached forward at Hermione and whacked her in the nose, which brought small tears to here eyes. So, Hermione spat suddenly at Pansy, between the eyes. Pansy flinched at Hermione's actions, pulling away for about a second and wiped her nose.

'Ah! Gross!' she screamed out trying to wipe the spit off of her face. 'Why do you have to be so fucken feral?!'

'You're the one who came at me! Doing this is my self-defense!' called out Hermione, who was puffing. Pansy didn't give up easily. She jumped at Hermione again, and the fight went on. Jacs now was holding her monkey, and running towards Ron and Harry.

'I hope he just ate,' Jacs said, letting a little smirk fall onto her face. 'If he ate the cheese, he'll get diarrhea!'

Ron snorted a laugh as Jacs moved forward and whispered to the monkey,

'Get on Pansy and shit alright?'

The little monkey jumped off of Jacs hands and onto Pansy's shoulders – where it began to make movements around her head.

'AH!' Pansy screamed, trying to hit the monkey off of her shoulders. 'It's PISSING ON ME!' Pansy then jumped back, and tried to get the monkey off of her shoulders. As she failed, Hermione took a breath and tried to move out of reach of Pansy. Despite the amount of monkey urine she had on her, Pansy jumped forward. She went for Hermione again, but this time Harry latched on to Hermione's arms and pulled her away from Pansy's reach.

'Hermione, this fighting is stupid, come on, let's just – '

But before Harry could finish, Pansy had whacked him hard in the nose. He backed away for a second, holding his nose in pain while Ron carried on the job in keeping Hermione back. He had all of a sudden felt indifferent about letting Hermione fight. Jacs looked over to where Harry was with a blood nose, and shot a poisonous look back to Pansy.

'You've pushed it bitch,' she hissed evilly, rolling up one of her sleeves. 'No one hits Harry!'

Jacs jumped forward, and pulled back her right fist. When it was back as far as she could, she forced it forward with so much might – it forced Pansy into the wall of the corridor with a black eye. As Pansy lay on the ground, her eye now badly bused, Jacs rolled down her sleeve with a frown still printed on her face.

'If you want another one for the other eye, just come here and I'll give it to you! Slut!'

Even though her eye was throbbing with tenderness, Pansy pushed herself back up and looked to Hermione and Jacs, who were standing side by side; frowns planted on their faces. Pansy then jumped out towards them, trying not to chock on her tears.

'STUPID GRYFFINDORS!'

'Stay back Hermione!' Ron called, holding back Hermione.

'Stay back Jacs!' Harry then called, holding back Jacs.

Pansy jumped away from them unexpectedly, stared them in the eyes for a bit then threw on the most sudden sad face. She began to pat her uniform down so it was straight again, and tried to look innocent by gazing towards Hermione and Jacs wide-eyed.

'I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't mean to Hermione, Jacs, I want to be friends!'

Hermione nor Jacs didn't believe her, either did Ron or Harry. They all thought that maybe she had seen a teacher somewhere, so no was suddenly changing her emotions to get her out of trouble when Hermione dobbed her in.

'You liar! You're only saying that now because you probably see a teacher or something!' said Hermione, with a large frown spread across her face. Pansy started to frown once again, and threw her fist up at Hermione.

'I hate you!' she growled, going to take a hit at Hermione. Hermione however, ducked at her shot, and in the back of her mind was trying to figure out just why Pansy had decided to pick on her tonight of all nights. Pansy once again went to have another swipe at Hermione, but this time her fist was held back by someone's hand. Hermione gasped, and looked over Pansy's shoulder to see just who it was that saved her.

'Cho?' Hermione caught her breath, rather surprised at seeing the short black haired Chinese girl with glasses holding back Pansy's hand. This year, Cho had become head girl of Ravenclaw – and this wasn't known to any of the four Gryffindors until Hermione's eyes fell upon the badge saying so on Cho's cloak.

'Ms Parkinson,' Cho said softly, her tone of voice becoming more serious compared to what it's like when she speaks to Harry, 'you shouldn't be out this time of night. Neither should you be fighting with someone that isn't a house member of yours. And, you shouldn't even be _near _the Gryffindor halls. Why are you down here to begin with?'

'Because,' Pansy snapped, 'I felt like it.'

'That's not a reason,' Cho said lazily, before pointing to her badge, 'I'm the head girl of Ravenclaw. I'm down here because I heard your argument from the Ravenclaw halls. I am able to take points you know,' she paused, and then looked to Hermione in front of her, 'twenty points off Slytherin.'

'So that's Cho…' Jacs muttered, getting a look from Ron.

'Ugly isn't she?'

'Tell me about it!'

'You can't do that!' Pansy growled, 'that's against the rules! I'm a Prefect!'

'Our head of house Professor said I was allowed to,' Cho grinned, 'so I am able to. As I said, I'll make a note to Professor Snape to take twenty points from Slytherin.'

'Why aren't you taking points from them!' Pansy screamed, throwing her hard out and pointing to Hermione and Jacs, 'they was fighting me too! And Look! The blonde one gave me a black eye!'

'But in self-defense; if you hadn't of been down here in the first place and started the fight, this wouldn't of happened. Anyhow, I think I should go get a Professor – '

'No!' Pansy growled, latching her hand onto Cho's short black hair and yanking it. Cho gave a small squeal of pain, right before she attempted to push Pansy off of her.

'Get off of me!'

'No!' Pansy growled, continuing to pull at Cho's hair. 'I'm not going to let you!'

'Quick!' Ron whispered into Jacs' ear. 'Put the monkey on Cho so it can crap on her!'

Jacs' little smile became eviler, as she snuck up behind Cho and threw her monkey onto her hair. The monkey's landing caused Cho to scream with fear, before screaming again as the monkey seemed to mistake her hair for a toilet.

'That's revolting!' Cho hissed, trying to get the monkey and Pansy off of her at the same time. 'Who the hell owns this thing!'

'That _thing_ has a name!' Jacs hissed from behind her. 'It's name's Mione –'

'I don't care what it's name is! Just get it off of me!'

'You don't care about Mione!?' Jacs shrieked, throwing her head forward. 'Mione's a living thing too you know! He has to go to the toilet _sometime_, he just cant keep it in!'

'Look! Whatever your name is, get it off of me! And Pansy, would you BUGGER OFF?!'

'Ladies!' came a voice.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Jacs, Cho and Pansy turned around to see Professor Lupin again, holding a latten up at them with a surprised look on his face. Jacs grabbed her monkey, Hermione let go of Pansy's cloak and Pansy quickly let go off Cho's hair, then stood with her hands by her side, trying to look as innocent as possible.

'Ms Granger, Ms Parkinson, Ms Neilson, Harry and Ron please come into my office right now.' He spoke in a rather annoyed tone, mainly glaring at Pansy. 'And Ms Chang, it was good of you to stop the fight between Ms Parkinson, Ms Neilson and Ms Granger to begin with – ten points to Ravenclaw. Now, hurry along back to your dormitory all right?' he asked her politely.

Cho nodded gently to his words, and turned her back to Pansy and began to walk off to her dormitory. Harry's eyes however, never left the back of her until she was out of sight. Lupin turned his back to them, and led them down the corridor towards his office.

On the way there, Pansy would shoot deadly glares across to Hermione, causing Hermione to ignore her more and move closer to Harry and Ron. Ron happily allowed Jacs monkey to sit on his shoulder, while Jacs continuously jumped on Pansy's feet – always causing her to trip into the back of Harry. Once inside, he closed the door after them and went to stand behind his desk.

'Now, tell me, what on Earth is going on?'

Pansy's eyes suddenly became watery as she flattered them at Lupin, thinking maybe that would get her out of trouble. She moved closer to his desk, beginning to twirl her finger around with one of her knotty strands of urine soaked hair.

'Oh sir, I was just walking down the corridor on my way back to the Slytherin common room, and out of no where, Hermione jumped out and attacked me! Then Jacs and her monkey jumped on me, and that fucken – oh I mean, _monkey _piss – er, peed on me!' she cried, having tears rolling down her face and incessantly rubbing her barely black eye. If it wasn't for Harry, and the fact that she was a girl, Ron would of have pounded Pansy hard by now.

'Oh?' Lupin muttered, 'I don't believe Ms Granger or Ms Neilson are those sort of girls who tend to waist their time with immature fights with ladies of a different house member? Ms Parkinson?' he asked lazily, obviously knowing it was a lie.

'I didn't Professor, you have my complete word on it.' Said Hermione, 'but I do admit, I did fight back at her in self-defense.'

'And I did punch her sir,' Jacs told him. 'I know it was wrong, but I had every right to seeing that she wouldn't give up on poor Hermione!'

'She's lying sir! I never did any thing! Fine! Take her side, just because she's Harry Potter's friend!'

'That's enough!' shouted Lupin, standing up from his chair. Hermione, Jacs, Ron and Harry slightly took a step away from him – they didn't recall the last time Lupin had gotten so mad. But seeing another student accuse him of taking sides with Harry Potter must of hit a nerve inside him.

'Ms Parkinson, I watched the whole fight. You are lying, and in doing so, you have detention and thirty points will be taken off Slytherin for your lies. Never, I repeat never say I take sides. I have no favoritism in Harry, nor any student. Now, get back to your dormitory before I change my mind and make your punishment more.'

Lupin took a small breath, and then looked to Ron, Jacs and Hermione.

'You three better get back to your dormitories right now, is late, and I don't want you getting into trouble for keeping you in my office.'

'See! Taking sides again!' cried out Pansy, jumping up and down, 'so much for not taking sides! I'm telling Professor Snape about _you_!'

'Ms Parkinson!' he roared, slamming his hand down on his papers and pointing to the door. 'Go! And Harry, I'd like you to stay.'

Within seconds, all four of Ron, Hermione, Jacs and Pansy had left the room, leaving Harry with Lupin. On the way out, before Pansy was able to get to her dormitories to change, Jacs monkey had given her something, which caused Ron to laugh and Pansy to scream.

'Harry, please, take a seat.'

Harry did as he was told and sat down, and then looked towards Lupin. He could tell by looking in Lupin's eyes, he wanted to give Harry some words of advise.

'Any thing wrong, Professor?' Harry's heart slightly moved faster with panic whether he was going to get into trouble or not. Lupin looked up again to face Harry, then began to speak.

'Look, Harry. Right now, even though I am a Professor…I need to tell you something, but not as a Professor but as a friend. Harry, I want you to keep clear of Cho – '

'Why?' blurted out Harry, who sort of blushed as Lupin raised his eyebrows at Harry's own words. This was at all very confusing to Harry. It was just today that he was telling him he had no intentions on treating him as a friend rather then a student, but now, he was surely contradicting himself. The only thing that came to mind was a little mental image of Jacs saying something like, _Trapped in the corner of contraction!_

'Why, isn't it obvious to you? Thought you were smarter then her. You'd like her to be your girlfriend right? She's not your type Harry; she's a lovely student I have to admit to that, but…I just don't think she'd the right one for you. Jacs is a sweet girl, not to mention funny and maybe in your eyes pretty. Try her? I'm only telling you this, because after what happened to Sirius – ' Lupin froze for a moment, trying to find the free the words in his throat, then carried on, 'I thought you didn't need to be hurt any more.'

'Sir, no offence, but it really is my business…' muttered Harry, feeling a curse of anger come over him. 'I should make my own choices, not let someone else do it for me.'

Lupin, didn't take his eyes off of Harry. He was rather surprised that Harry talked to him like that, but otherwise ignored it and waved his hand slightly. This was certainly the last time ever Lupin would give him advise.

'I'm sorry Harry, I won't interfere again. Nor will I _ever _intend to treat you as a friend rather then a student. Now, hurry off to bed, I have duty tomorrow morning. Goodnight, Harry.' Lupin said, getting up from his chair and walking over to the door.

Harry gave him a simple nod before Lupin opened the door for him, let him out then left the room himself. He went one way, Harry went another.

As Harry moved off in his direction, he began to sigh. He looked to his side, where he saw an open window, and the half moon still shinning brightly. Leaning out slightly, Harry looked down to the green grass. Just out to his right, he could barely see the hoops from the Quidditch field, and to his left he could see Hagrid's hut and the entrance to the dark forest. As he continued to gaze at nothing in particular, he noticed a black figure move out of the dark forest. After taking a closer look, he recognized the figure to be Snape – coming out of the dark forest holding an empty goblet.

Harry squinted a bit at the sight of Snape, and then moved his head back so Snape didn't see him hanging out the window. He thought for a moment, still trying to figure out why Snape kept going out to the dark forest and night and day, taking these potions. Sighing, Harry began his short walk to the common room not feeling like thinking about the possibilities.

As he stumbled further to the Gryffindor common room, Harry brushed back his scruffy dark brown hair. He now had a sick feeling inside his stomach about Lupin's next class, and how Lupin will now treat him. Harry began to regret speaking like the way he did to Lupin in his office, but for some reason that night just felt it relevant to tell Lupin he didn't want him interfering with his personal life. He liked Professor Lupin a lot, there was no doubt about it - but at the moment, he just felt like he could sort things out by himself. It was now a fact though, that every time he saw Cho, his mind repeated the question whether he _really _liked her or not, or if it was just a phase he hadn't got over... then every time he saw Jacs, his heart jumped. But every thought he had about the two girls remained in his mind - his mind and his mind only.

Harry stumbled in front of the Fat Lady, who appeared to be fast asleep. After sighing a bit more, Harry cleared his throat with a little cough to awake the Fat Lady. She however, remained in a deep sleep. Harry narrowed his eyebrows slightly at the sight, before making a louder cough. The Fat Lady still failed to wake up. Now that he was utterly ticked off, he took a breath so he could shout at her to open - but paused when he saw fog beginning to appear around him.

He looked behind him, where the fog was also. Then to the sides, where he saw the fog appear as well. The fog surrounded him. Now feeling less confident about waiting for the Fat Lady to wake up, he swiped at the fog a bit so he could make his way threw it.

'Aw!' he thought he heard a girl's voice say. Harry swung to behind him, where he saw nothing, no one. Taking a little gulp, Harry then turned to the Fat Lady, where he went to tell her to wake up, but as he walked towards her and continued to swipe at the fog, he continued to hear little, 'Aw's!'. Harry turned again, where he saw no one. Now beginning to panic, he called out to the Fat Lady,

'Miss Fat Lady! Wake up please!'

'Oh, uh, ah, w-what?' one of the Fat Lady's lazy eyes opened up. She looked down to where she saw Harry, standing innocently, looking up to her with confusion printed across his face. She narrowed her eyebrows a tad before giving a yawn.

'Let me guess, out late _again _Mr Potter?' she asked drowsily. Harry gave a quick nod before pulling his cloak from the ground.

'Crookpussyness.' He told her blankly, urging to get inside his common room. The Fat Lady nodded her head a slight bit, before opening the picture frame and allowing Harry inside.

'Silly password,' Harry heard her howl from outside the common room. Harry however didn't pay much attention to her self-opinion, and watched her close her frame to see if the fog made it's way in. To Harry's relief, nothing followed him in.

'Harry…Pansy…I hate her so much!' shouted Ron at breakfast the next morning, taking his anger out on a piece of toast and a knife. 'And still hate Cho, the only thing good about her now is, she got Pansy into trouble at least.' He mumbled again, stabbing the toast more.

'Ron, take it easy please.' Said Hermione, looking back to Harry after she said it, 'you may not agree, but Lupin is right. Ron is right, I'm right, Jacs is right. But we're not going to force you into something you don't want to stop doing… if you want to get hurt, then ok. Let Cho do that to you, you're obviously not going to listen to us.'

Harry's eyes narrowed a bit at Hermione, then Ron as he placed down his goblet of drink.

'I don't see what you all have against her. She can't hurt me because, because she's not interested… I just didn't tell Lupin because…I don't know, I felt, dumb talking to him about it, so I didn't talk to him about it. Worked out fine…'

'Have you seen Jacs today?' Ron asked, trying not to spit out his food by laughter. 'I wanna recap on last night when that monkey of hers crapped in Pansy's hair. Oh, you should of seen that Pansy's face, she was spittin!'

Harry began laughing, which caused Neville who was next to him flinch. He then turned to Neville, and nodded his head.

'Hello Neville, how are you?'

'G-good Harry, and you?' he asked, stuttering. Harry gave another smile, and turned back to his food.

'Never better.' He then looked back to Ron, a large smile printed across his face. 'She's so funny, and yeah, where is she? I didn't see her when I went back to the common room last night, she must of went to bed?'

'Yes.' The little English accent rang out from behind him. Harry spun around to see Jacs, standing with her shoulders down low and her cheeks rather pink. She then rubbed her nose slightly, before turning the other way and sneezing.

'Last night I caught a cold,' she mumbled, sniffling. 'Stupid Pansy Parkinson…'

Ron turned his head the other way where he saw Pansy at the Slytherin table, sobbing away to Malfoy about her encounters with the four Gryffindor students. Ron then turned back to Harry, Hermione and Jacs with a doubtful look spread across his face.

'I think we'd better keep an eye on Jacs and Hermione,' he whispered, eyeing Malfoy. 'Pansy would of told Malfoy by now wouldn't she?'

'Is Pansy Malfoy's girlfriend?' Jacs asked suddenly, looking over to the pug faced Slytherin with a spiteful look. Hermione shrugged a bit while Ron screwed his face up at the question.

'I… I'm not sure? Is she? I mean, as much as I hate Malfoy, I would think he'd have better taste then her… oh she's on the top of my list now!'

Hermione and Harry shrugged, whiles Jacs lowered her fist at the sight of Pansy.

'If she dare gets the story wrong and says it didn't hurt…'

'Hermione,' spat Ron who still had food in his mouth, 'isn't that an white raven?'

He was pointing to a huge bird perched outside the window on the railings for the stairs. It was a white raven too, with large blue eyes. As soon as Ron realized what it could be, it whacked his head several times while Hermione gasped.

'Oh, a raven, must be the white wolf again!'

Ron groaned and almost fell off of his chair at her words, whilst Jacs and Harry giggled at Hermione's fascination.

'Oh, craps. Should never of mentioned it to you…'

'You brought it upon yourself Ron,' laughed Harry, finding Ron's annoyed face amusing. Jacs continued giggling, nodding as she did.

'Yes, slip of the tongue aye Ronald?'

Harry, who thought it, was a good idea to move off of the subject of Cho and whatever happened last night pointed to the right raven wing.

'Hah, Hermione, still has your bandage on.'

'She's looking to us, you know, last night we should of actually gone out there,' she whispered, 'but Cho stopped us. We should go now.'

'But, Hermione, Charms is about to begin, we can't _skip_ class for her?' asked Ron.

'And I know Lupin's on duty around the grounds today, I shouldn't get into any more trouble with him…' muttered Harry under his breath. Hermione plainly stared at them both with nothing but disbelief on her face.

'If we go save her, we'd be saving a girl's life. What about you Jacs?' she asked, looking up to the blonde student. Jacs went to speak, but heard in the right side of her ear Collin Creevey's little unbroken voice, calling out her name. She then saw Ginny move from her seat straight away, causing Jacs to get similar ideas.

'I'd love to come and all Hermione –' she paused, looking towards Ginny who was giving her facial signs that Collin was coming up behind her. 'BUT I _really _must get to – whatever I have! See you round Ron, Hermione, Harry – GINNY, WAIT FOR ME!' she ran down the hall, screaming as Collin began to follow both her and Ginny.

Harry and Ron couldn't help but laugh at the sight; Collin being so obsessive over two Gryffindor girls, but then also at the same time remembered their friend's certain obsessive thoughts – Hermione Granger, and the obsession with the white wolf.

'So, are you both with me?' she asked, raising one eyebrow. Ron moaned while Harry plainly nodded slightly as he jumped up from the table. When he went to turn to completely get his legs out from underneath the table, he was facing the teacher's tables. There, he saw Lupin, looking awfully tired. Harry then felt his stomach turn at the nervous feeling he was getting from when he had to go to that class next, but continued pulling his legs out. There was another thing also that he made a note of – Snape yet again wasn't there.

'Yeah, we are.' He said finally.

'Don't know why I follow on in these plans…' Ron mumbled as Hermione had just gotten up from the table and walked towards the corridor leading to outside.

'If we hurry now, I'm sure we won't be that late for Charms,' said Hermione as she strode down the corridors. Ron rolled his eyes and followed close behind.

'You'd better hope so, I don't wanna get into trouble again…'

'Snape wasn't at the tables again,' Hermione heard Harry speak. 'You don't think he's gone off into the dark forest with that goblet do you…?'

'I'm not sure…' Hermione looked puzzled, itching her chin as she walked. 'His disappearance as got me thinking over the last few days… I'm beginning to believe Ron's Vampire theory –'

'Hold on a ruddy moment,' Ron cut her off, giving her a dirty look. 'There's no Vampires down there… Snape isn't feeding one… please, let's just keep telling me there isn't; it's for your own safety you do know.'

When all three friends were outside, they saw that same raven sitting on the railing. But as soon as it saw Harry, Ron and Hermione, it fled off in the other direction. It swooped down from where it was sitting, and off into the dark forest. Hermione huffed at the sight, and then grabbed the side of Ron's arm.

'Come on, let's follow it!' called Hermione, running in the direction the raven flew. Ron sighed and let Harry in front of him, with a rather annoyed expression.

'If I ever hear that word white wolf again, someone's gonna –'

'Shhh! She'll hear you!' she snapped at him. Harry's eyes widened as he saw, in the distance, Lupin was standing, on duty like Harry knew he would be. His stomach turned again. He thought maybe he could of gotten here before Lupin's duty, but he was obviously wrong.

'Um, guys, it's Lupin, I think it's better if we came later, come on…'

'But, Harry, shouldn't we at least tell him about the girl in the forest? What if he could go in there for us and save her, that way RON you wont have to go in and get scared?'

Ron ignored her while Harry shrugged his shoulders slightly. When he looked up again, the sight of Lupin caused him to recoil.

'We could, but then wouldn't he ask us how we knew she was in there in the first place?'

Hermione went to speak, but no words came out. She stood quiet for a second then frowned a bit.

'I'll tell him I saw her the other day when I ran after the white wolf to help her paw. I'm sure he'd understand wont he?'

Harry glanced over to him, and then had flashes back of him telling them he couldn't always be around to help them out of trouble when they needed it. Ron looked like he was about to explode and tell Hermione off for her obsession, but swallowed his words every time he went to speak.

'I, I'm not sure. He might, but – oh, I don't know. You should tell him, it'd be saving a girl's life – '

'Class started five minutes ago…' came out that cold deep voice none of the Gryffindors wanted to hear. The three of them turned around to face Snape, who once again for some reason was holding a goblet with smoking fumes floating out. It smelt so bad, the same smell as yesterday.

'Oh,' said Hermione, 'we didn't notice sorry, we'll go now.'

'I have to admit, even though every year I'm no where near impressed with your behavior, this year is by far the worst… I'm telling you now, if you don't pick up your act somehow, I'll assure you that you will be expelled…now, hurry up and get to classes.'

He turned away from them in a sudden gush of cold wind and headed down near the dark forest.

'Why,' started Ron, 'has he been going down there…with all those potions? Is he looking after someone down there?'

'I told you, a Vampire –'

'DON'T, tell me that.'

Hermione shrugged at him, then looked back to Lupin.

'Come on, we'll have to go to class I'm afraid… Lupin will surely get us into trouble or something…'

When Hermione, Ron and Harry arrived in Charms class, they noticed that not yet was a teacher there. Hermione walked in and placed her books down next to Ron was, then Harry went on the other side of Ron.

'Where's Professor Flitwick?' whispered Hermione to Ron.

'How am I meant to know? We just got here!'

'Heard he was away,' came Malfoy's voice, 'pity though, poor little mudblood wont be able to hand in her over done homework…' he said, with a sarcastic sad expression spreading across his face. Hermione frowned deeply at him and looked away from him. Hermione kept her gaud up, and remembered Pansy telling Malfoy what had happened last night. She would surely have over dramatized the story.

'Oh shut your mouth Malfoy!' Ron growled.

Malfoy turned around to him with his eyebrows raised, and a sarcastic slash of shock on his face.

'Oh dear! Am I annoying you Weasel? Can't do that, when you get stressed you can't think…so there's no help in thinking a way – '

'What words don't you understand about "Shut up"? If you love your jokes so much, tell them to your friends – oh that's right. You have none. Don't even have girlfriend, let alone someone who's interested in you.' Snarled Ron, tightening up his fists.

'Ron!' whispered Hermione.

Malfoy's face became now way more serious then any of the Gryffindors had seen it before. He stood up and looked down at Ron, with his eyebrows lowered hard. Ron could see Pansy in the background looking confused, as did Crabbe and Goyle.

'Wouldn't say stuff you have no idea about, you hopples downy,' he hissed, causing Ron to almost bust with anger. He stood up straight facing Malfoy and looked him in his icy cold blue eyes with his fists tighter then ever.

'Don't bloody call me a downy, you bloody Dompty!'

Malfoy's lips curled up in anger, then brought his fist back, and then threw it at Ron, hitting him right under his eye. Hermione gasped as Ron fell back, but Ron wasn't back for long. Harry went to grab Ron and yell at Draco, but failed in doing so.

'That's it!'

Ron jumped at Malfoy and made sure he got a blood lip, and then Malfoy threw another punch at his nose strong enough for it to bleed rapidly.

'RON, stop right now!' screamed Hermione pulling at Ron's cloak.

'Ron he's not worth it!' called out Harry, helping Hermione pull Ron away from throwing another punch at Malfoy. Malfoy smirked smartly at Ron as he kicked and squirmed to attempt to get out of the grasp of Harry and Hermione.

'Hah, look at the hopeless downy, can't even stop his friends from holding him back!' he laughed, having the Slytherins behind him laugh as well. Ron's cheeks became even pinker under his freckles as Malfoy laughed at him more.

Ron without warning began kicking Malfoy hard in the shins, before smacking him right across the cheek hard. As he exhaled with exhaustion, he kept his gaud up by clasping his fists hard.

'_Ron_, just relax! Ignore him, he's nothing –'

'And, mudblood, what do you know?' Malfoy continued to torment, looking at her coldly. The three now annoyed friends could hear the gasps and mumbles from the students who were watching the fight closely, before noticing Malfoy's sour look. Ron could see that his kick was successful, and that Malfoy would _surely _have a mark by the next morning. Hermione kept a stern face and stood up to him.

'I happen to know a lot more then you, and I happen to know that fighting is just a loser's way out. If you just kept your big mouth shut, stupid things like this wouldn't happen!' she snapped at him, having her eyes lowered the whole time she snapped at him. He stood there staring at her with no expression what so ever, then suddenly out of nowhere began to laugh with the rest of his house. Hermione's bruised cheek from the fight with Pansy last night began to hurt because of her immobile facial expression.

'Hah, the mudblood thinks she's good, hah. What a laugh!'

'Hello class!' rang out a familiar, over cheery voice.

The whole class seemed to remember it from their second year, so they all gulped and thought it was safe if they didn't turn around. Even though they were now mortal enemies, Draco and Ron gave one another terrified expressions. Ron mouthed to Draco, 'you turn around first.' But Draco mouthed back to Ron; 'I think it's safer if we just _didn't _turn around.'

'Ah, hope you remember me! Professor Gilderoy Lockhart!'

If it was possible, the whole class would of died right there on the spot out of shock and horror, including Malfoy who didn't seem quite happy about it either. Malfoy spun around, now loosing his rage for bashing the living daylights out of Ron.

'Erm, why are you our teacher? Where's our _real_ teacher?' asked Malfoy, having an annoyed look upon his face. Lockhart laughed and held his wand up into the air.

'Ah well, he's…sick or something, but never fear, I am here! My memory, was brought back to me after a while, so now, I'm a Professor again!' he laughed, snorted as he did. Hermione gave a look towards Harry that sent a shiver down their backs. Was it possible Lockhart was back? Ron snorted, while Malfoy fell onto his chair holding his bruised face and blood lip in pain.

Nothing happened during class, Lockhart went on about something he read in a book about _David Bowie_, and Malfoy gave death-threatening glares at Harry, Ron and Hermione. He felt the urge to hit Ron more build up when he heard them talking about him, but never got the chance to do it.

Blood dripped from Malfoy's lip ever few minutes, while Ron's nose bled every time he spoke. Under his eye was soon turning purple and beginning to become puffier. At the moment, Malfoy and Ron hated one another more then the whole class hating Lockhart put together.

End of chapter.

Author's note: there will be more up soon! Trust me… I have heaps more to write, I haven't even introduced me yet faints dramatically.


End file.
